New Beginnings
by AlexHamato
Summary: The turtles are struck by grief at the death of their father and Donatello finds a way to fix what was broken, through the means of alchemy. They are brought to a world where science and magic merge to be one and the same, and their perception of reality will be forever altered.
1. Prologue

_Alright, I first began this story three years ago when I was sixteen. Since then I have gone many different directions with this and have learned a lot as I wrote this, and other stories of mine. I'm not going to go back and change what mistakes I did, because it shows to me how I've grown as a writer, so what I'm going to do instead is leave a message here. This story was an experiment, for me, to see if I could actually write a plot and stick to it. I've long since lost the original outline to this and hope to conclude it shortly. My future plans is to actually break this into another book, so that the narration is more consistent to my current writing level. _

_I just wanted to thank my current readers who have stuck through in this story for so long, especially since I've been gone for well over a year. For new readers, this is the beginning prologue to the story I wrote when I was a teenager. It's going to be rough. Heh. Hopefully you will still enjoy regardless and will continue to read the second book, which I hope to eventually bring up. Eventually. _

_I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle or Fullmetal Alchemist. The creators of those respectful series are Nickelodeon and Hiromu Arakawa_

* * *

It has been three months, two weeks, and five days since my father's death. The first week went by in a haze where my mind drifted continuously, lost in its own depths. I never truly comprehended what was happening to my family. I never thought that I, or my brothers, would ever heal.

Mikey, I believe took his death the hardest, but perhaps that was because he is the only one who openly grieves and seeks comfort.

I was worried that Leo would revert back to that cold, hard, and irate person who appeared after our near deaths by the hands of the Shredder. Instead he acquired a lost look in his eyes and if not training or meditating he was wandering, just wandering around the lair. I see also the scared look that Mikey gives when he sees Leo in this nomadic state.

I was clueless, again, as to what to do to help bring my family back together. I am especially and truly clueless for Raph, whom I never see during day or night. Only in early morning when I hear him tread heavily through the stone door and up into his room to lay in his hammock and start his strident snoring do I become relieved that I have not lost another loved one.

Guilt persistently plaques me, the guilt of not being able to save Splinter from the sudden death at the hands of some unknown disease not yet known to man, the guilt of not being able to help my brothers through the trying times of healing and moving on, the guilt of not knowing these things when I know whole-heartedly that I should.

When I let this guilt consume me Mikey comes to console me, to tell me how there was so possible way that I could stop his quiet death that occurred in his sleep. I am thankful for my little brother's kind words but that is not an excuse as to why I did not see the symptoms earlier, if there were any. All of these things have happened and yet I, the supposedly repairman, has not done a thing to fix it.

Over these past few months I have uncovered a shocking and revolutionary discovery, alchemy. This alchemy requires transmutation circles and is unlike anything I have ever known in the world of science.

This is the reason I have been neglecting my family and it is also my hope, my undying hope that I can bring Splinter back to the realm of the living.

* * *

**A/N - Again, sorry about the rough start to this series. This was technically my first story and... It's rough. Heh heh heh. I hope to start the next book with more of a bang, but I hope you enjoy what is here regardless. Didn't I say that before? Oh, well. Time for chores and possibly a shower afterwards. Highlight of my life, dudes. Highlight of my life.**


	2. Mutant Transmutation

Chapter 1- Mutant Transmutation

Something wasn't right.

Mikey shifted uncomfortably the morning cartoons on the screen in front of him not offering the usual comfort. His eyes shifted around the living room, seeing no trace of his brothers.

_It's too quiet, I better fix that._

Mikey thought a grin slowly forming on his formerly troubled face. He flipped over the couch and decided to go find his hot-headed brother. He sneaked his way towards his brother's room sticking close to the walls.

Inching closer to the taboo door he could hear the metal music, the bass beat causing vibrations under his sensitive fingertips. He deftly reached into his belt buckle and pulled out a specially made pellet.

_A ninja must always be prepared._

His grin wavered somewhat when the memories of training with his father surfaced. He steeled himself both from the memories and the crime he was about to commit: Messing with Raph. Taking a deep breath to settle his nerves he lowered himself slowly on to his plastron and chucked the pellet underneath his brother's door.

The effect was instantaneous. Mikey couldn't stifle the giggles that came as the putrid smell reached him. Covering his beak with his hand he sprinted as fast as his 16-year old legs could carry him to the door that leads out of the lair.

Half-way through his dash to the door a bellowing voice erupted throughout the lair.

"MIKEY! IM GONNA KILL YA YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

Mikey foolishly stopped and looked towards the scene of his crime. A mischievous gleam filled his bright blue eyes and a dazzling grin to match.

The taboo door slammed open loudly and an enraged Raphael stormed out, his golden eyes watering. He looked around seemingly blinded, but Mikey knew better, and as Raph's burning glare was affixed on him he swallowed dryly.

"Something wrong bro?"

Raph growled deeply and lunged at his now fleeing brother.

"YOU SMART-ASS YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHATS WRONG! YOUR DAMN STINK PELLETS THAT'S WHAT!"

"Ah, but Raphie-boy, I have to test them out once in a while to make sure they work!"

Mikey dodged a flung Sai that embedded itself into the wall behind him. The quick turtle made it to the door and didn't hesitate to wrench it open and flee his raging brother. Raph took a second to pull his Sai out of the wall and followed in quick pursuit of his impish little brother.

Leo gave a small smile at his little brothers antics and stood up from his lotus position to go save his youngest brother. He opened to door of his room to see Mikey dodge one of Raph's Sais and flee the lair.

Sighing exasperated, he thought to settle Raph down but he too left before Leo could utter a word. He decided to let Mikey run around a bit and went to Donnie's lab to check on their secluded brother.

Knocking on his brother's door he waited for several moments for his brother to answer. He frowned slightly for although Donatello does tend to isolate himself he always answers his brother's call.

"Donnie? Are you in there? You have probably already heard Mikey's scheme he pulled on Raph. Hello? Donnie are you in there? I'm coming in. What are you…"

He opened the door and stopped in mid-sentence to look at on empty room, save all of the clutter of Donnie's latest experiments.

Donnie's computer was still on, its white screen giving an eerie glow around the room, Leo never really understood computers; they were beyond him. The whole room was buzzing with little machines that Leo would probably never understand. Worry dug at his stomach as he walked out of the room to search the rest of the lair for his brother.

After finding no trace of him Leo decided to call him on his shell cell.

No answer.

The worry dug more forcibly and Leo decided to resort to reaching his missing brother through meditation. He passed Splinters room and stopped to give a small but respectful bow.

"Sensei… Father, I wish you were here with us now. I will find him, I promise."

Leo noted how odd this may appear to his brothers.

_Raph would give me an earful and Mikey would probably be confused and think I've finally lost it, but Don… he would understand._

Donatello… when was the last time he saw his thoughtful brother? Leo could not remember. Cursing his thoughtlessness on his brother's behalf he hurried to his room and sat in a lotus position. His mind emptied, and then awakened. He broadened his mind like he practiced and searched for his brother's essence, his worry and determination powering him in his search.

After several minutes Leonardo located his brother several miles from their home. Michelangelo and Raphael were closing in on their brother's location. Whether or not they knew this Leonardo did not know.

No longer would he ignore his family. They were all that was left, save Casey and April. He felt guilty that his brother could be missing for days and he didn't take notice of his disappearance.

"Guess I really am a shell-for-brains." He smiled softly at the memory of when, during one of his self-punishments of training for twenty hours straight his youngest brother managed to drag him out of the dojo. The younger turtle started scolding him for not taking care of himself and he specifically remembers the term, shell-for-brains. Naturally he took no heed of his brothers warning and after some rest he continued his obsessed training. Only to end up in Donnie's medical room after a fainting spell.

Leaving the lair he pondered idly if Raph has caught up with Mikey yet. He headed off at a fast run to bring Don back and stop Raph from killing their youngest brother.

"Ew! Raph you smell!" Mikey gagged as his larger brother pushed his head under the nasty sewer water again.

"Ya, well now you don't smell too nice either ya little turd!" Mikey came back up gasping,

"I won't do it again!" Raph forcefully shoved his brother's head under again snickering.

"Ya, and I'm the freakin' toothfairy."

Mikey managed to squirm his way out of Raphael's powerful grip and resurfaced, gasping for air.

"Are you trying to kill me!? Come on being around your stinky shell is bad enough! I mean phew! Have you ever heard of a bath or shower before?"

The smaller soaked turtle crawled out of the water and laid down on the edge panting from excursion. Raphael followed his brother and sat beside him punching him lightly his breaths matching his brothers.

"Your one to talk bonehead, who's the one that holds that damn title for longest time not cleanin themselves?"

"That of course would be the one any only Michelangelo!"

Mikey giggled thinking about how he refused to bathe, shower, or even wash his hands for a whole month! April, Casey, and his brothers wouldn't even come near him he smelled so bad!

"I can't believe Splinta' would let'cha do that fer so long."

There was an awkward pause where the two brothers sat silently, lost in their own memories.

"I miss him Raph."

Raphael started to say something hopefully comforting but chocked on his words. He could only gaze at his troubled little brother, his words spoken through his eyes. After seeing that his little brother understood he helped him sit up and enveloped him in a rare one arm hug.

"Lets go. There's a wrestling match that I wanna catch and I'll be damned if I miss it."

"I say ten bucks on Hairy Joe!"

"Whateva' it's the Killer Hulk that'll win."

The two brothers started home when Mikey spotted a white glowing light emanating from a side tunnel to their left.

"Hey Raph, uh do you see what I see?"

Raph peered over his brother's side to see into the tunnel.

"What's Leo doing down here?" Mikey asked out loud. Raph looked ahead to where Mikey was pointing at a running Leo coming straight towards them.

"Aw great, now fearless is going to nag me 'bout leaving without ask'n, the pansy."

Mikey snickered and would love to see what would happen to anyone besides family to call Leo a pansy. Leo slowed to a jog then to a walk when he spotted the two younger turtles. His grey eyes were troubled as he looked at his younger brother's wet states.

"Decided to take a swim?" Leo asked giving a half smile.

"Can it fearless, we're heading back now so don't start yer naggin' routine." Raph growled taking a defensive and defiant stance. Mikey looked expectantly at Leo's shrugging shoulders and guilty face.

"Don't worry Raph, I'm just looking for Donnie."

Leo's statement brought the other two off guard; Raph was the first to comment.

"Where has that brainiak run off too? I haven't seen him for a while, not since he decided ta lock himself up in his lab ter do whateva' it is he does."

"Ooh! He's probably gone mad and is planning to take over the world with his crazy inventions!" Mikey joked his usual goofy grin plastered on his face.

"I don't think that's the case Mikey… what's that light over there?" the threesome turned and Leo stepped towards it but Mikey stopped him by hastily grabbing his elbow.

"Leo! Don't go into the light!" Mikey uttered solemnly. Raph rolled his eyes at his little brother's dramatics and followed Leo down the tunnel dragging his little brother after him.

The three walked into the room where the light resided from and were shocked to see Donatello kneeled down in front of a glowing circle, his carapace to the opposite of the wall they were facing.

"Dude, I think Donnie became a witch or something…" Mikey whispered a slight quiver to his voice, his blue eyes wide and scared.

"Screw this shit, what's going on!?" Raph growled his anger covering his confusion. He took no hesitation as he approached the glowing circle marching towards his brother. Leo reached out to stop him but his hand was slapped away from Raph who showed no indication of his older brother's actions.

Raph approached the edge of the circle and opened his beak to yell out to his younger brother when Donnie's head snapped up a frantic look in his eye.

"Raphael! Step back! Do not come near here!" Donatello's face was taunt and pale and his rare violet eyes held a horrified look in them.

Raph, not one to take orders especially when little brothers were scared, didn't hesitate to step into the bright circle.

The light took on a deep red hue and darkened enough to be able to see a convulsing mass of fur and blood withering on the floor. Raph stopped his eyes horrified and mouth gaping, his golden eyes filled with the same horror that showed in Donnie's.

"Leo… what is that?" Mikey whispered frightened as he grabbed his oldest brother's arm, while his own shaking slightly. Leo peered closer to this deformed mass, his muscles tensing together as the sense of danger emanating from it overwhelmed him. What he saw made his blood run cold, his throat constricted from shock and his eyes transfixed and the deformed thing before him.

"Father…?" Leo whispered his breath coming to him in short gasps as his heart fluttered loud and hard, threatening to burst past his plastron.

"no…nonononoNO! It can't be Splinter… he… I …. NO!" Mikey yelled and letting go of Leo's arm he sprinted towards his red-clad brother who stood frozen his mind reeling.

"MIKEY! NO! STOP! PLEASE!" Donatello yelled urgently his voice breaking and tears now overflowing over his gaunt cheeks. He yelled too late and when Mikey entered the glowing circle and looked into the eyes of his late father filled with nothing but pain his piercing scream knocked Leo out of his trance.

Taking action driven from the instinct and desire to protect his brother Leo didn't think as he rushed towards his brothers to protect them. The black light now spinning around the four brothers turns white yet again as Donatello screams in pain and his brothers can only watch horrified as their brother's arm starts to break off and dissolve in mid-air.

"Donnie!" Leo managed to cry out and he tried to make his body move towards his brother but he was paralyzed. Raph roared a guttural cry and added with Mikey's high-pitched scream the chaos was overwhelming and the brothers lost consciousness.


	3. New World

Chapter 2- New World

The Gate opening

Black faces laughing, grabbing, tearing, eating.

Eyes full of evil, cold, hungry.

Splinter, Father there… his light comforting and warm.

I reach for it, feel it, hold on to it, and pull it.

Memories of him drive me, fuel my desire to see his warm smile again, to feel his comforting embrace.

I wake to find a thing that was not my father but a poor abomination in anguish. I scream at a sudden pain in my shoulder and look down to see that my arm is no longer there. I scream again and am brought to the Gate. The accursed Gate which gives me all this pain and is keeping him, my beloved father from me, its colossal doors filled with unknown symbols and its evil aura. A black figure is waiting for me its eye looking amused, its large grin filled with pointed teeth laughing.

"My father is in this Gate isn't he?" the figures grin grew larger and I grew angrier.

"Damnit! Let me in! I have to bring him back!" I yelled my rage over boiling my rational self.

"You want to go in? That's fine if you pay the fee that is." It's voice mocking me at my helplessness.

"Take whatever you want from me! I'm getting my father back!" I answered determined to pay the price, whatever it is, to see my father in our home and part of our family again.

The black figure laughed coldly and my blood ran as cold as ice when the Gate started to open. Black hands grabbed me and pulled me in. My instinct to live screamed at me to run, to get away. I held back those feelings with an even greater feeling of love and desire as I stood my ground and I forced myself to let those hands take me into the Gate of Hell itself.

Raphael was the first to awaken. He found himself lying on his plastron and forced himself onto his hands and knees.

"Damn, it feels like I got ran over by a fuckin' tank, then all my damn energy zapped from me." He groaned and forced his tired body to sit up and look around. He was in a cold, dark, damp room with stone walls, floor, and ceiling. Mikey laid on his left in a fetal position and Leo was even further right also lying on his plastron. He heard a whimper and his head shot up fast; his neck protesting.

"Donnie?" Raph whispered a trace of fear leaking into his eyes as he forced himself to crawl over to his brother who was lying on his back in a pool of his own blood. His eyes caught the labored breathing of his brother and the missing limb that was once his left arm. Donatello's skin was a pasty olive green and his body was quivering.

"…Raph?" his brother rasped choking. Raph franticly looked around for anything he could use to stop the bleeding.

"Hold on bro I'm gonna get'cha through this ok? Don't you dare fuckin' give up now Don." His body protested against its abuse but Raph ignore his own pains and was set to stopping that blood from taking his brother's life.

"Damnit! Of course there are no decent fuckin' clothes around." Raph swore again as he looked around another tunnel with no luck. Spotting familiar ladder rungs Raph quickly climbed up and lifted the manhole cover to street level.

"Damn it Al....why do we have to be stuck with this errand? Mustang could have handled it himself, but we're stuck doing his personal errands!"

"Maybe he's too busy. The military has been really busy lately, ever since the East bombing, there's been a lot of criminal activity."

"So you're saying when he could send us on an actual assignment, he sends us to do his grocery shopping? We're that low? And not only that; when we do useless things like this we waste time that should be spent going after the philosopher's stone!" The two brothers looked at each other and suddenly their heads dropped dramatically, followed by an exaggerated sigh.

"Well, we might as well get this done and over with." Edward Elric muttered darkly, still angry about being Mustang's errand boy.

Ed placed his hands behind his head, thinking over his recent findings of the philosopher stone. How they were so close to getting their bodies back when they learned the prime ingredient for such a thing… human lives.

"HEY YOU! THIEF! STOP!" Someone shouted from the around the corner they were turning. They watched a younger aged man run past, clutching a very expensive looking purse. Ed growled, and was about to pounce into action, when his younger, but larger, brother held him back.

"What the hell Al! That man's going to get away!" he barked at his younger brother his bad mood showing through his tone.

Al pushed his brother away easily and quickly ran through the alley to the next building in the direction of the thief.

"You got the last bad guy that came around. It's my turn!" Al happily replied over his metal shoulder as he quickly drew a transmutation circle on the building. Ed peeked around the corner to get a view of the action.

"He's going to turn..." Ed warned his brother as he saw the thief nearing the edge of the block. Al nodded and with one loud clap, he quickly pushed his hands against the transmutation circle. Around five seconds later, they heard the man cry out in fear, and Ed smiled his toothy grin.

"Bulls eye. Nice going Al."

They ran around the corner and down the street to where people had gathered around the man.

"Help me! I'm sinking!" cried the thief. Ed rolled his eyes but his younger brother Al did take pity on him, he just couldn't show it because of his armored body. Al understood that these were some hard times, but the man really didn't need to go stealing women's purses. The brothers cut through the crowd; mainly moving to make way for Al. Ed approached the man and crouched down to smile wickedly at the criminal.

"We'll help you out, but if you don't want to go to jail, I would suggest you return everything you stole." Ed began to poke the man's head, which made the scared man sink even farther into the quicksand. He nodded vigorously when he realized he was already chest deep in sand-like soil.

"Alright Al, go ahead." Ed sighed as if punishing a child and stood up nonchalantly and watched as his large brother pulled the man effortlessly out of the sand. The crowd cheered as a rather plump lady, wearing the same salmon pink color as her purse walked up and snatched her stolen purse.

"I-I'm sorry ma'am. I'm just short on money for food today...." the man blubbered an apology his eyes sincere and ashamed. The women noted the childish appearance of the criminal and sighed dejectedly, but then gave a forgiving smile. "It's ok young man, I'm very disappointed that you had to resort to this but sadly I too understand. Come on, I'll get you what you need..." Al turned to his brother Ed, with a returning thought coming to mind.

"Oh, Ed, we're supposed to go to the store, remember?" Ed's smile turned to a scowl as he swore.

"I should tell Mustang to shove it but," he shrugged indifferently, " I suppose your right" Ed clapped his hands and placed them next to the sand pit, and with blue electrical-like energy, the sand grain melded back to normal concrete.

"Excuse me sir, are you the famous Full Metal Alchemist that stopped the thief?" the plump lady asked referring to the armor suit clad brother.

"Oh! I'm not the Full Metal Alchemist! That would be my older brother Ed." Alphonse replied embarrassed pointing to his smaller older brother now pulsating with irritation. His good mood that was forming now gone with the painful reminder of his short stature.

"I'm not so tiny that I can fit in infants clothing!" Ed screamed intensely. Al started apologizing while holding his enraged brother back from doing untold damage to the now nervous crowd.

_Oh brother, your just becoming more ridiculous with each insult… maybe I should find him some help._

Al pondered slightly on his older brother's obsession with his height which was hilarious, yet slightly disturbing. When the crowd finally cleared away, thanks to deranged older brother, Al dragged his still fuming brother off to the store to get some supplies for the Colonel.

"Matches! Matches! Matches! How many Matches does a guy need! He just needs to flick his overly pampered fingers to light a spark and BOOM!" Ed emphasized his last statement by flinging his arms up with the bags filled with matches. Al deftly caught the bags and when the bags were safe in his sturdy hands he noticed blur of movement in the left corner of his eye socket.

Instincts took over as Al shoved his brother out of the way of a man who pounced towards them. Straightening up the two faced their attacker whose familiar scar stood out against his dark skinned forehead.

"Scar! You bastard! I thought you died in that gas leak explosion. I guess if there is a god he really does hate us if he's sending maniacs like you after us." Edward spat his anger quickly overriding his fear.

"Brother we have to run! We're no match for him!" Al urged his brother to understand his voice taking on a pleading edge.

"I'm not running Al… not this time, this time I've got a plan."

"A plan will not save you from God's wrath, as a State Alchemist you will die here and now." Scar stated in a voice deprived of emotion. Edward clapped his hands and gave his right auto mail arm a knifed edge on top.

"You're not going to hunt us anymore; I'll make sure of that!" Ed yelled as he rushed towards Scar. Ed slashed his right bladed arm at Scars neck but Scar ducked and, in a crouched position, drew back his right arm for a killing blow. Al quickly grabbed Ed by the back of his robe and threw him into the alley way behind them and followed trying to get as much distance as possible between them and their attacker.

"Al! What the hell do you think you're doing!? We need to stop this now! Scar will never give up and neither will I!" Ed yelled his right metal arm in front of him and in a defensive stance.

"Alright brother but you're not fighting him alone, if you die I'm going with you whether you like it or not."

Edward started to argue but Alphonse stopped him with his gloved hand and he too went into a defensive stance beside his older brother. Scar approached carefully for the determined look in the State Alchemists eyes is one of full confidence.

"You are not a cursed State Alchemist if you leave now I will not kill you; it is only your brother's life that I must take. But if you intervene I will be forced to kill you."

"I will never abandon my brother!" Al yelled at his foe his voice full of emotion even in that cold body.

"Al…" Edward gave a pained look at his younger brother but said nothing more. He knew that he couldn't change his little brother's mind.

"Very well, may God accept you in his kingdom. Goodbye Alphonse and Edward Elric."

Scar lunged for Ed with his right hand and Al used his long ranged legs to kick Scar into the alley's wall. Undeterred he caught a hold of Ed's right auto mail arm. Scars arm sparked red but nothing happened. Ed took opportunity from Scar's confusion and kicked him in the stomach. Scar released Ed's arm and Ed brought his right bladed arm down toward Scar's head but Scar rolled out of the way and was back up on his feet.

"Do you want to know how I beat your destruction alchemy? I just recreated my arm's metal into a different material. Since you have to know what material you're breaking down before you can actually break it. So if I just keep on change my auto mails material structure you can't destroy it. Although I have to make this quick because it'll wear down my arm fast and then I'll have to answer to my mechanic." Edward grinned knowingly victory clear in his eyes.

"Brilliant brother!" Al praised his older brother admiration thick in his tone.

"Do not think that this will stop me I still know how to destroy the flesh of people and you are still much to slow." Scar rushed again aiming a kick at Edward with his right leg and then spinning on his left to attack Al with his right hand. Al managed to move fast enough to stop the blow from hitting his chest area but Scar still managed to destroy Al's left hip.

"AL! NO!" Edward cried out in fury mixed with panic as he kicked out at scar with his left leg. Scar side stepped closer to the wall and brought back his right hand again. Ed was put off balance by the last kick and Al couldn't move because of his injury.

"BROTHER!" Al cried out in horror as he saw Scars open right hand coming closer to his brother's face.

Something whistled through the air and struck Scars hand. Ed regained his balance and did a one-armed back flip and clapping his hands together he placed them on the ground at his feet and the ground rose underneath Al and forced him away from Scar and further harm.

A black shape flew past Ed towards Scar and collided with a powerful crack of metal on bone. Scar barely suppressed a yell as the figure broke his right arm. Because of the dark night sky neither Ed nor Al could see who their savior was until it stopped in front of Scar.

"You poor creature I will rid you of this life that you are forced to live in…" Scar started his breathing ragged when the creature punched Scar callously in the face with enough force to knock him off his feet with his body hanging by his right hand which is trapped underneath the forked weapon that was fastened in the stone wall.

"I ain't the poor creature right now, you are you damn psycho religious bastard." The creature turned to Edwards with its golden eyes blazing with anger.

"You! Short-stuff! I need bandages now and since I just saved yer ass and you owe me."

Edward stared at this creature in shock and he slowly took in the green skin, large shell, and red bandana. The creature growled again and removing the forked weapon and having Scar fall down unconscious he grabbed Ed roughly by his front black jacket and repeated again.

"I need you to come with me now! It's a fuckin' emergency! My bro is down there bleeding ta death and you don't got enough sense to wipe yer short ass! Now come on!"

"Brother, I feel that we have to help them. "

Edward finally gathered his thoughts and nodded somewhat reluctantly,

"I'm going to ignore all of the insults for now but only because you helped save my brother, after this favor I am going to kick your shelled ass!" Edward hissed in anger.

"Fine, whateva, let's just get goin'." Raphael retorted back anxiety thick in his voice.

Edward walked briskly over to his brother and after clapping his hands and placing them before his brother's body; Al's body recomposed itself into one piece again.

"Great he's just peachy fuckin' fine ok? Now let's go fix up MY brother!" he snarled, patience gone, and started to quickly lead the two brothers to the manhole that he came from.

"Uuum, I won't be able to fit into that manhole." Al stated sheepishly.

"And I'm not going anywhere without my brother."

"Fine then use yer dwarf magic or whateva' the fuck it is to make the hole bigga!"

Ed glared daggers at the golden eyed green creature who glared right back with equal fire.

"Brother um, I believe that would work uh…"

"Fine then!" Edward yelled and clapped his hands together to create a much larger hole with a circular door lying on top. The creature took hold of the handle that protruded from the door's stone surface and pulled, lifting up the door.

"Ya comin' or are ya scared you'll get eat eaten by rats or somethin'?" the creature asked sardonically and with a huff Edward jumping into the sewers followed closely by his large armor clad brother.

Leonardo woke to the feel of a warm wet stickiness that touched the top of his head. He sat on his knees and ignoring the wave of dizziness and nausea he forced himself to open his eyes. To his left Mikey was curled up in a fetal position whimpering. He put his left hand down to try to lean and get a better look at his youngest brother when his hand hit the warm liquid his looked down startled.

A large puddle of blood was pooling above their heads and Leonardo's hand was just pressed in it. Leo's stomach dropped and his breath caught at the site where his brother Donatello was bleed profusely out of his left arm socket.

"Donnie!" Leo stumbled over to his brother slipping in the blood. "Donnie! Can you hear me!? DONNIE!" Leo kneeled and took his brothers pulse and to his relief it was there, it was faint, but there. Leo looked around desperate for something he could stop the bleeding with. Finding nothing Leo resorted to using his knee pads, although he knew that only real bandages or maybe some clothing would work. He swore, his pads just were not big enough to staunch the flow of blood.

"Donnie, hold on! Don't give up you hear me! We need you now so keep breathing!" Leo still had his fingers pressed firmly against his brother's neck when he felt the flutter of his heart and then it stopped.

"Chikushou! Donnie! Damnit, breath!" Leo tilted his brother's head back and applied CPR and started using his clenched fist to beat his little brothers heart for him. He tried to look at Donnie's face but his vision was blurry and he quickly wiped away the wetness of his eyes so that he could see. The coppery smell of blood was overwhelming but he needed to focus on getting his brother to breathe again.

"Damnit Donnie not you too! DONATELLO!" he yelled as he threw all of his weight into the blows to try to restart his brother's heart. There were fast footsteps approaching and yelling outside the room and he heard Raph call out for Donnie. Leo focused his all of his energy into his hands, hands that were going to bring his brother back. Leo breathed deeply and when he exhaled his fists went with his breath and he tried a last time to reactivate his little brother's heart.

He was rewarded with his brother's living gasping breaths. It was at this time Raphael showed up breathless with two people behind him, one in a large suit of armor. The other one, a blonde haired boy of short stature, took off his robe and after clapping his hands turned it into long ribbons of medical bandages.

He handed me the bandages and I got to work bandaging my brother.

"Raph he'll need a transfusion, he's lost too much blood."

"Just get beanstalk to make me up a needle and hose and I'll do it."

Disgruntled at the insults Edwards nevertheless created the necessary materials needed for a blood transfusion. After the operation Donnie's condition improved greatly and his skin tone was slightly pasty but his breath and heart rate was constant.

"Raph you just did a blood transfusion lay down and get some rest."

"Bite me." Raph growled boldly refusing to sleep until his brother was stable.

Leo shrugged it off having too much stress for the day; he didn't have the energy in him to fight back. Raph sat protectively over Mikey who still hasn't woken up and Leo sat by Donnie just in case something came up that needed his attention. The person in the suit of armor shifted uncomfortably and the other glared at Raphael who paid the boy no mind.

"Thank you for your help. I am Leonardo and much in you debt for saving my brother's life." Leo kneeled and bowed deeply to his brother's saviors.

"You did most of the work; my brother just supplied the tools needed to save your brother's life." The one in the suit of armor said sheepishly scratching the back of his metal head.

"We had to; we owed that green bastard over there," he glared at Raphael again, "so we were just returning the favor."

"I am Alphonse Elric and this is my older brother Edward Elric."

"Hmph, how come the older one is so much shorter?" Raph smirked at Ed's expense.

"YOU'RE NOT MUCH TALLER YOU BALD GREEN SCALED FREAK!" Ed shouted back.

Leo wondered idly why Mikey hasn't woken up yet, surely all of this yelling would wake him up.

_Although, Mikey has shared a room with Raph and with Raph's snoring he probably had to become a pretty heavy sleeper._ _Not a good habit for a ninja._

"Bring it fairy-boy I'll clip your wings with these." Raph brandished his Sais, spinning them in his hands. Edward clapped and his auto mail formed into a blade and the two started circling each other.

"Um, brother? Could you not fight? We still need to clean up all of this blood…" Al started when Raph flinched and with a snarl sheathed his Sais.

"We'll finish this later pixie, when I my bro is lookin' better."

"Sounds good to me frog man." Edward smirked in return and turned his arm back to its original shape.

Alphonse sighed in relief at the evaded fight. He stood up and turned toward Leo.

"Leonardo if you don't mind I'll go get some rags and food, if you're hungry that is."

"How do I know that you won't go and turn us ova' to some wacko scientist to dice us up!?" Raph accused harshly. Ed turned towards the red-clad turtle outraged.

"Like my brother would ever do something like that!" Ed defended his brother and met Raph glare to glare.

"Raph, they wouldn't do all these things for us if they were just going to turn us in. I feel like I can trust them and I would put my honor on it. Besides we have no choice, we can't move Don right now and we can't be sitting in his blood! We have to clean this up and you know that Mikey will be hungry when he wakes up."

"Fine, but if you betray me or my family I'm gonna stick this," he pulled up a Sai," where the sun don't shine. Kapeesh?"

"Uh, well I'll be back soon and Ed will stay behind to help protect you. Won't you brother?" Al asked in a threatening tone which left his older brother sweating slightly.

"Ok but hurry back soon the military has probably picked up Scar but we can't be certain so may still be dangerous. Be careful."

"I will see you soon brother, Leonardo… and?" Al turned towards Raph.

"The name's Raphael. And you betta hurry I don't wanna hafta deal with a hungry Mikey."

Alphonse nodded and left leaving Ed and Raph for watch duty outside and Leo moved Mikey out of the blood and he tried to clean Donnie off as best as he could with the tub and water that Edward kindly provided. So many questions to ask, such as what these circles are, how Edward can create something out of seemingly nothing, and where are they?

Leo continued washing the blood off his brother his mind for once not focusing but wandering and wondering how they will return home.


	4. Laws of Alchemy

Chapter three- Laws of Alchemy

Michelangelo started to regain consciousness and after sitting up to have his head spinning, he decided the best thing to do was just lay there. He tried to hear what was going on but all he could catch were murmured voices.

_Aw shell, what happened? The last I remember was a light… down a tunnel? Am I dead!? Oh shell doesn't even cover it! My bro's are gonna kill me… but I'm already dead so how does that work? Wait! There was Donnie and that monster! No… that was…_

"NO!" He jumped up and trying to stay on his feet the best he could as his world spun around him. The picture of his father in so much pain and in such a shape was haunting him and also bringing a deep sense of loss as well. He fell to his knees, all energy spent save to sob for his loss.

"Easy Mikey, easy… it's ok… we made it." Leo comforted holding his youngest brother in his arms, his brothers sobs making him choke up as well but he forced his own tears down for the sake of his brother. Leo's arm now soaked but he paid no mind to that as he rubbed is brother's plastron trying to be of some comfort to his distraught little brother.

"Is Donnie… he's ok, right Leo?" Mikey looked up at his older brother, his wet eyes terrified at the prospect of losing a brother. Leo gave a small reassuring smile and nodded.

"Yes Mikey, he'll survive. Everybody survived."

_Except THAT one._Leo thought to himself a haunted look appearing in his eyes at the memory of that thing that was once their father.

Michelangelo understood the look in his brother's eyes and felt one enter his own as well. He remembered Donnie's face, how thin and horrified it looked. He peered over his big brother's should to get a look at his other brother.

Donatello was lying on his plastron his breathing even but his face scrunched up to what Mikey feared to be pain. He slowly stood up and shakily walked over to his brothers still form.

"Donnie? … oh no…" he moaned, his eyes started to burn, his brother's left arm was gone. Red bandages covered his chest completely and his skin had a pasty tinge to it. Leo walked over and put a comforting arm around his shoulders and Mikey leaned into his older brother for support and suppressed a sob.

"Leo! His arm its… its…" a lump formed in his throat but choked it down exhaustion overcoming him.

"I know Mikey… I know." Leo's voice cracked and he couldn't finish what Mikey was about to say, that would make it true, and that is something Leo wished never happened. After all how can you wield a Bo staff with one hand? This all seemed surreal, the circle of light, that thing that appeared, and Donnie's arm… was entirely his fault.

If he just stayed strong and didn't lose himself in the loss of his father, if he paid more attention to his brother's needs he could've helped Donnie before he resulted to this… whatever this is. He cursed himself at his selfishness and failure, again, to be a good leader and older brother.

"Yo Fearless, Shorty hear wants to talk to ya 'bout somethin'" Raphael's voice snapped Leo out of his train of thought and letting Mikey go to try to tend to Don he looked at his hot-headed brother who just walked through the doorway.

His brother was glaring at him his golden eyes burning a hole through him. He felt himself tense up and was about to say something about harsh look when an outraged voice yelled beside Raphael.

"Who are you calling so small you can't even see with a microscope! Your green frog freak!" Leo smirked when he realized his brother was just in a very bad mood and now he understood why.

"I didn't say nothin' like that, ya need to get yer hearing checked or can'tcha hear me from way down there." Raph growled dangerously and glared down at Edward. Who returned an equal burning glare and was only a couple of inches shorter with golden hair and eyes to match. He was attired in black shirt, pants, and boots. A silver chain hung from one of his pants loops to his front right pocket.

Mikey never one to miss a chance to meet someone new, and after confirming that Donnie would be ok with his own eyes, he flashed right in front of this short human.

"Hi! I'm Michelangelo, but you can call me Mikey! Uh, don't worry 'bout the whole 'short' thing, cuz I'm the same height as you! And you can ignore Raphie, he's a jerk to everyone including his dear sweet littlest brother me!" Mikey grinned widely and offered a left hand which the stranger hesitantly took and Mikey shook it very enthusiastically.

"Edward Elric…"

"Puny shrimp with a big ego." Raph finish with one of his own grins. Ed snapped to face Raph his eyes white with rage.

"Who are you calling a microscopic sized organism too small to see!?" Ed yelled and made a grab for Raph who deftly dodged and chuckled.

"Damn Mike, now I know why you like to piss me off so much, its kinda fun." Mikey and Raph shared a grin and Leo rolled his eyes knowing exactly where this is leading too.

"Raph leave Edward alone and Mikey don't antagonize him." Leo scolded directing his look at Raph who stood with his arms crossed now his usual fuming self.

"Aw, come on Leo, we're just having some fun. Besides I don't even know what ants being in pain have to do with us teasing Ed a little bit."

"Edward, Thank you for helping my brothers and I. Do you know how we were transported here?" Leo asked, ignoring his youngest brother who walked away in a huff and joined Raph in watching Donnie.

"Raph filled me in somewhat. Apparently you guys tried to do human transmutation on a… mutant right? I don't know why but you all ended up here, we have to wait for Donatello to wake up before we can get any answers. If what he says is correct and Donatello was the one to activate the transmutation circle then he should be the one who saw the Gate."

"Dude! I'm starving when is the chow going to arrive?" Michelangelo whined clutching his stomach dramatically. Raphael rolled his eyes and punched playfully on the arm.

"Ya sleep that long and the first thing you complain 'bout is yer stomach."

"It's not my fault! If the tummy calls you have to answer! Hopefully with a giant pizza!" Mikey licked his chops at the thought.

"Edward, can you tell me more about these transmutation circles?" Leo asked ignoring Mikey with years of practice. Raph and Mikey were not too enthralled about where the conversation and walked back over to Donatello.

"Transmutation circles are the basis of all alchemy, the circle works by providing a medium with which the alchemist can circulate energy between the alchemical source and their body, this allows for alchemy. My body acts as a transmutation circle and I complete that circle by combining my hands like so." Ed clapped his hand and with a burst of blue electrical light a stone horse appeared in front of him.

"Wow! Do it again! That's so cool! How did you do it!? Can you teach me?" Mikey asked slightly out of breath from having been held in a choke hold by Raph.

"No, the only way you can perform alchemy this way is to see the Gate and pay the price." Edward replied with a trace of bitterness and glanced sadly over at Donatello his eyes reflecting some kind of understanding pain.

"But with this alchemy how can you make something out of nothing? I thought you couldn't do that?"

"I wasn't making something out of nothing, I made that horse out of the materials I found in the floor and I just reconstructed it into something else. The first law of Equivalent Exchange states that, to create, something of equal value must be lost. It is similar to the laws of conservation of mass and conservation of energy. And this law can only be overruled using the philosopher's stone."

Leo nodded trying to understand what he was saying but only understanding bits and piece of it. Leo looked hopefully over to his younger brothers who weren't paying any attention to them. Well he understood well enough to get the gist of it.

"So it states that, basically, if you take something you're expected to give something that's of equal value? Like size or is it a personal value?"

Edward opened his mouth to answer when a painful moan came from the corner Donatello was in. The two rushed over to the awakening turtle's side, Mikey and Raph on each side of his head and Leo and Ed waited by Donnie's side. Mikey reached down tentatively and squeezed his shoulder gently.

"Donnie? Bro you awake dude? I heard food's coming soon and none of us got killed, so that's good right?"

Donnie moaned and a small smiled played at his beak.

"What did you order this time Mikey?"

"Oh, you know the usual, extra-large pizza with pepperoni, pineapples, and bacon." Mikey grinned brightly. Donnie moaned again but more from disgust then pain.

"I woke up too late again… where am I?" Donnie asked looking around confused.

"To like, an alternate earth bro."


	5. Friends or Enemies?

Chapter four- Friends or Enemies?

Donatello quickly figured out that he transferred himself to the world beyond the Gate of Truth, as Edward put it. The two geniuses's swapped theories for around an hour before Alphonse showed up with food and blankets.

"Chips!" Mikey cried out, hastily stuffing his face in a coarse manner, "Awesome! I love barbeque flavored!" he exclaimed again chip particles flying out of his mouth.

"That's why we don't feed 'em round people." Raphael grinned wolfishly at Edward's disgusted face. Leonardo and Donatello looked away indifferently, having lived with the disgusting turtle for sixteen years.

"I'm sorry I didn't get more food, I didn't want to draw any suspicion. I hope that this is enough." Al turned his helmeted head to get a better look at Mikey who just finished his fifth bag of chips. Donnie smiled sheepishly,

"We definitely will need more supplies, I really am sorry to have to bother you with Mikey's stomach."

"You're not the only one who has a brother with a bottomless stomach." Al glanced over to his older brother and memories of his hefty diet made the armored boy chuckle softly.

"Hate to break up this little tea party but we can't just sit on our asses, we gotta do somethin'." Raph growled, spending the last hour with a bored and hungry Mikey destroying the last of his short-temper.

"Do what Raph!? We can't just walk around in broad daylight! We have to stay here and wait for night before we can go outside. Then Edward and Alphonse can take us to Resembool and have Donnie get an automail arm attached! Then we can try to get back to our world through the gate using Donnie's alchemy." Leonardo snapped a headache coming on.

"Guys…" Donnie started but was quickly stopped with a look from Raphael.

"So we're just goin' ter trust these two humans!? I find it hard ter believe that they really just 'accept' us when we ain't exactly what they would call normal."

"These 'humans' are still in the room." Edward growled loudly his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Guys!" Donnie tried again louder, "They saved my life! If they were going to betray us they would have done it quite a while ago. And not only that they have given us valuable information pertaining to this world that will help us out in the future. I for one trust them and I believe it to be wise for you to do the same Raphael."

"What we need to do is stop fighting and figure out how to get the Resembool without being caught by the wrong authorities." Leo emphasized the fighting part towards his brother Raph.

"And what makes you believe that these people in Resembool will be as accepting as the dwarf and the friendly giant."

"You're not much taller than me! And I don't have to be a nice guy!" Ed threatened Raphael.

The fighting was tuned out by Michelangelo and Alphonse who sat just outside the door frame keeping watch.

"Dude wanna split? I have a shell cell on me so we can keep in touch with my bro's. This could take awhile…" Mikey left off looking back exasperatedly at his brothers.

"Brother is also being very stubborn," Al gave a hollow sigh, "let's go."

Leaving their brothers in the room to sort out their differences, the two started their walk through the sewers. Mikey's light bouncing steps silent next to Al's surprisingly graceful yet heavy footfalls.

"Hate to say it dude but you would definitely fail in being a ninja but you should totally check out being a marathon runner or something, do you ever get tired?" Mikey gasped his legs trying to keep up with Alphonse's long strides.

"This body doesn't get tired. I can run all day and night without stopping if I wanted too." Al replied simply to Mikey's goggling and admiring eyes.

"That… is sooo cool! Ever wanted to be a super hero!? You could be my side kick," Mikey switched to a deeper voice to announce, "it's the radical turtle titan aaaaand his side kick shella-boy!" he finished throwing his green hands high in the air and trying to mimic thousands of screaming fans.

"Shella-boy? Are you serious?"

"Of course! Only the coolest side kick can have the coolest name! Whoa! What is this place?" Mikey skidded to a halt to look around the large underground room that they just entered.

The circular room had a forty foot domed ceiling with two balconies supported by stone pillars wrapping completely around the walls. Several doorways were scattered around the walls.

"Where do people get the idea to stick these giant rooms and whirlpools in the middle of the sewers!? What do they even _do_?" Mikey asked throwing his hands up dramatically. Al not understanding his friend's strong feeling against such things didn't answer. Mikey looked up at his armored friend waiting for an answer to his question.

"The question wasn't rhe-uh… shell where's a Dontionary when you need one?"

"Mikey, please be quiet, I think that I heard something."

"It's probably just a rat, you have rats here right? I mean cuz if you didn't have rats but some kind of…"

"Mikey!" Al whispered urgently and raised his gloved hands in defense.

"Ok… preparing to fight non-rat monsters of alternate earth, roger that captain." Mikey started to spin his nun-chucks looking around warily.

"Can I eat the green one? He smells really good." A voice sounded ominously throughout the room. The words meaning and tone made Mikey's blood run cold as he broke out in a sweat.

"Fine, but don't eat the metal one, he would give you indigestion." A feminine silky voice replied. There was a scuffle of feet and Mikey barely had time to jump away as a bulky figure pounced at him. Swiftly dodging Mikey was able to watch as the figure dressed in black took a bite out the stone floor where he stood just a couple seconds ago. There was a flash of light and a large crater appeared followed by sever crunching and grinding sounds.

"He is so not invited over for pizza." Mikey joked nervously his gut screaming to run.

"Mikey run!" Al called towards him and Mikey was only too happy to comply as he also started to try to escape. Mikey jumped high and flipped over to Al to dodge several long black stakes that implanted themselves were he just stood. The stakes retracted into a hand which was followed by a body of a beautiful black haired woman with sinister purple eyes and a tight black strapless dress.

"Pretty quick for a turtle, so how did the chimera escape hmm?" she asked her voice purring seductively.

"I'm not a chimera and why in the shell are you attacking us!?" Mikey demanded his nun-chucks spinning wildly.

"We're here for the runt with the height problem and Gluttony here is looking for a tasty snack." She smiled menacingly and crossed her arms, the pointed fingers extended. The one Mikey assumed to be Gluttony licked his lips his giant tongue hanging out of his mouth dripping with saliva. Mikey gave a look of disgust and backed away quickly. Al stood his ground his attention now on the woman.

"What do you want with my brother!?" the armored boy demanded his voice taking on a dangerous edge. The woman's smile just grew and she laughed softly, her tone still as malevolent.

"That is our business and our's alone, be fortunate we will spare you for the sake of reeling your brother in for the kill." She finished her voice like poison, smooth and deadly. At the word 'kill' Al roared and charged at the woman but Mikey quickly passed his comrade and started exchanging blows with her.

"Al keep that creepy dude off my back I'll take the chick!" Mikey gasped when she kicked him in the stomach and sent him flying into the wall. Gluttony charged to where Mikey landed only to be knocked aside by Al as he tackled him from the side.

Al cried out Mikey's name and was relieved when he saw Mikey stand on his feet steadily.

"Durable too…" she praised sardonically her fingers extending another foot "let's see how hard your shell really is." She extended multiple fingers swiftly towards the turtle, who deftly dodged trying to get closer to the woman. Gluttony tried again to reach the turtle but was knocked away by the heavy armored boy.

"Go away! Let me eat!" Gluttony cried angrily as all of his attempts to reach his meal was thwarted by the skilled alchemist.

"No, I'm going to protect my friend and stop you from harming my brother. I am not bait!" Al yelled as he threw a powerful kick into Gluttony's abdomen. Gluttony flew back only to quickly get back up again the kick having no seemingly effect.

"What are these guys made out of!?" Mikey panted as he dodged another piercing finger and threw an unsuccessful swipe with his nun-chuck.

"They're artificially created humans called homunculi. They don't die easily." Al replied gravely fending off Gluttony's continuous attacks. The woman turned her attacks away from the agile turtle to shoot her pointed fingers towards Alphonse's back. Mikey rushed to his friend's aid.

Mikey managed to catch two of the fingers but the third one embedded itself into his side and he cried out in pain. The black fingers making his wound burn the pain almost making him lose his grip on the others. His head spun but he stood his ground his teeth clenched in determination even as the his blood flowed freely from his wound and down his leg.

Al couldn't smell or feel the blood of his friend but he could hear the sickening drip and the same feeling of anguish that he felt when Martel, his snake chimera friend, was murdered right inside his own hollow body. He remembered the hours it took to clean all of the blood out but never able to clean out the memories. He heard his friend fall behind him and guilt washed over him. His friend was hurt in vain because Al would have survived being impaled since his body has no life for it to take.

Gluttony's eyes took on a wild look as he went into a frenzy, his slobbering mouth covering Al's armor, breaking it down with its acidity. An enraged roar sounded behind the woman and Al spared a look to see Raphael lunge at the woman impaling her chest with his Sai. A brief look of irritation filled her face as she swept her deadly fingers back and catching Raph with the sides, which were still coated with Michelangelo's blood, causing Raph to fly to the middle of the room. Raphael flipped in mid-air and landed on his feet and seeing his brother's blood made his own boil.

The woman launched her fingers at Raphael again which where parried by Leonardo's swords as he flitted in front of his brother. Raphael jumped easily over his brothers head and taking his remaining Sai he impaled it hilt deep into her forehead, thin streams of blood flowing freely from the wound.

There was a resounding clap heard and the ground shifted underneath Mikey and he was launched away and caught by Donatello who used his right arm and body to catch his falling brother. Alphonse who was fending off Gluttony the entire time rushed to help Donatello tend to Mikey's wound. Edward quickly replaced Alphonse and using his bladed left arm he severed Gluttony's head.

Red light pulsated from both homunculi as their wounds instantly healed to the extreme distraught of their adversaries.

"What the hell!? These bastards instantly heal? Damnit!" Raphael cursed and tackling the homunculi he stabbed her multiple times in all vital organs. She pulsated red again and laughing sardonically she threw Raphael off and stood up her wounds healing once again.

"We can't die, well not that easily that is." she smiled mockingly she licked off some of the excess blood that covered her black fingers. "So the turtle is tasty after all." Her smile grew at the outraged cries from the others as they charged at her together.

Leonardo focused purely on destroying this woman, the thought of his injured brother fueling his cold anger and sickening him. He hoped Donatello could save him so that they don't have to lose another piece of their family.

Raphael's senses where overrun by the intense feeling of rage, hatred, and anguish he felt toward the woman who mortally injured his brother. He believed that revenge was needed and he was going to get it or die trying.

Edward dismembered another arm of Gluttony's then he followed through with a disembowelment. Using the surrounding blood he used alchemy to create dozens of iron stakes that impaled and held Gluttony who was wailing in agony.

"I can smell it! The tasty one's blood!" Gluttony continued to give more guttural cries of torment. Edward glanced over towards the other homunculi and the two turtles fight.

Edward was surprised on how much pain and anger was shown on their inhuman faces. Although he recalled the passionate desire Raphael and Leonardo both showed to save their dying brother and the protectiveness that they display over each other; And knowing that he himself would have the same look on his face if his little brother was injured so badly.

"Homunculi only have a certain amount of lives! They can die you just have to kill them multiple times." Donatello voiced across the room his voice strained with stress. Gluttony gave an earsplitting wail and using his massive jaws he bit off his left arm which gave him enough room to quickly destroy the iron stakes to free himself from their painful prison.

Edward cursed and continued to hack away at the enraged and hungry Gluttony.

Donatello finished drawing the transmutation circle using the surrounding blood around his little brothers wound. His hand was shaking slightly, the thought of losing his only little brother to painful to bear.

"I've never seen a transmutation circle like that before!" Alphonse studied the strange symbols inside the circle trying to recover some memory of their meaning.

"That's because it's of my own making. A healing alchemy." Touching the edge of the circle with his only hand a green light appeared over the wound. Alphonse watched in fascination as the soft tissue and then the hard outer layer of Michelangelo's plastron came together, rebuilding itself.

"How?" Al could only ask in awe as Mikey started to regain consciousness.

"I used my own chi energy to give the cells enough energy of their own to divide and reproduce instantaneously. Then I directed them to specifically 'heal' my brother's wounds, to put it simply." Donatello smiled tiredly down at his now conscious little brother relief evident in his violet eyes. Michelangelo gave a small tired grin of his own.

"Oh my prince charming Donatello!" Mikey exclaimed fluttering his eyes at his savior. His savior had the decency the look abashed as he rolled his eyes and tried to stand up, only to collapse on his weak legs. Mikey instantly grew concerned as he asked his brother if he was alright.

"I'm fine Mikey I just used more energy than I originally thought that I would, that's all." Donnie gave a reassuring smile which Mikey didn't believe for one second. Alphonse easily picked up the two feeble turtles and carrying one in each arm he jogged carefully toward one of the many doorways mindful of the turtles in his arms.

A sharp cry echoed out throughout the room when the woman homunculi realized that she was running precariously low on lives.

"Gluttony! We're leaving!" she snapped at her companion, panic making her tone sharp.

"Yes, my lust." He too was feeling the effects of the multiple deaths.

They fled hastily down a doorway on the second balcony. Raphael moved to follow but Leonardo grabbed his arm tightly.

"No, more people are coming we have to hide."

"So!? I say we follow those bastards and finish them off! Those people don't matter."

"And leave Donnie? No, we're staying because we have two injured brothers and company coming and none of us are ready for another fight."

Raph looked over to Donnie who was laying in Alphonse's right arm his eyes half closed and the pasty skin tone has returned. Seeing his brother's tired state Raphael complied his anger still simmering.

"Time for a ninja vanish! Al if you please…" Mikey hopped out of Al's left arm and took his half conscious brother and draped him over his back. "We definitely need to get Donnie to eat more food. He's way to light for my liking; a couple of my famous recipes should do him good."

"More like worse, give 'em here Mikey you just got stabbed and… wait, how in the hell are you still standing!?" Raphael demanded putting his hand on the area where Mikey was formerly injured.

"Nice of you to notice, but no I'm not hurt, I was but Donnie did this weird glowing thing and fixed me right up."

"We need to leave now, they're almost here, we can talk about this later but right now we need to move!" Leo ordered, Edward grabbed his arm in mid-step and whispered urgently at him.

"27th and Jefferson Street in the Red Water Apartment building room 301. We'll be there as soon as we can, I recognize the voices coming and we'll try to divert them away from you guys. Hurry." Leo's grey eyes softened and he patted Ed on the shoulder.

"Thank you. It's nice to have friends in a strange new world." Leo gave another grateful smile and together he left with his brothers disappearing silently into the shadows.


	6. Questions, Answers, and Mysteries

Chapter 5- - Questions, Answers, and Mysteries

The Elric brothers knew the sound of the boomingly ardent voice that echoed over the stone walls of the sewers. They showed no surprise when Major Armstrong accompanied by five military soldiers and three bloodhounds ran through the entryway that led into the large domed room where they are currently standing. Armstrong gave no hesitation when using his superior speed and strength to embrace the brothers in a bone crushing hug.

"I am so happy to see that you and your brother have survived your fight with Scar earlier, Fullmetal."

Edward squirmed in the powerful arms and his metal brother, who was equally immobilized by the General Major, moved to give his older brother some room to breathe.

"Where is Scar now!?" Edward managed to gasp out concern for his friends reflected in his voice. Armstrong placed the brothers on their feet his eyes downcast as he answered shamefully.

"He escaped our incapable hands Fullmetal, soldiers are currently following his trail as we speak and we must rely on their efforts to retrieve him. The last we have heard of you two is when Colonel Mustang sent you on one of his errands and knowing that you are one of Scar's targets we sent out a search team led by myself to find you two. I must say that I am thankful to be the one to find you before Scar."

"I see," Edward pondered a second with a thought full expression, "we've been conducting a search of our own here in the sewers but so far we haven't been able to find any trace of Scar."

"I understand Fullmetal but I insist that you stop this search to avoid another incident like last time," Armstrong put a meaty hand on Ed's shoulder and looked directly into his eyes, "It's not safe."

Alphonse spoke up for the first time his gloved hand taking his brother's other shoulder.

"Brother we should go back to the apartment to pack and then go back to Resembool to hide out."

"Brilliant idea Alphonse! Truly a man must be made out of brain as well as brawn!" Armstrong proceeded to display his bulging torso a shining quality illuminating off the monstrous muscles. Edward gave an exasperated look that followed shortly after most of Armstrong's usual show of his extreme muscle tone.

"Well then we better start heading off then." Edward nodded toward his armor-clad brother and the two set off through the entryway Armstrong and his men walked through just minutes before.

The turtles found the apartment without too much commotion, aside from Raph arguing with Leo over the directions. They four brothers entered the room from a window directly below the roof on the fifth floor.

Mikey laid Donnie tentatively down on a shabby brown couch while Leo conducted perimeter check in the two room apartment. Raph fell down into the soft grey chair to the right of the couch. Donnie sighed in relief as he felt himself sink into the soft brown fabric.

"Any chance we can take this couch back home?" Mikey asked while he too let himself sink into the couch, Donnie's feet sprawled across his lap.

"I'll look into it Mikey," Donnie yawned deeply his only arm stretching upward, "but not right now, we've had a long day."

Raph snorted, "Long day don't cover getting zapped to a whole different freakin' universe with some magic shit or whateva' its called."

"Alchemy." Don replied tiredly his gaunt features predominant in his face.

"You need some rest bro. You're starting to look like a mutant zombie." Mikey told Don a small smile playing at his beak.

Leonardo finished his perimeter check and deemed it safe. Looking around he saw that all seating was taken and left to the kitchen to quickly retrieve a wooden chair. He set the chair down facing the couch where Donnie laid with his feet on Mikey's lap. He gave a tired sigh and shifted uncomfortably on the chair.

"What's the matter fearless? Chair to hard?" Raph snickered.

"You could let him sit on your lap Raphie." Mikey giggled and ducked to avoid a book flung at him. Leo rubbed the back of his neck nervously and cleared his throat loudly.

"Actually I wanted to talk to you Don," Leo stared intently at his brother in question, "about why you used alchemy to bring Master Splinter back."

Mikey inhaled sharply a pained expression on his face, Raph visible stiffened and he crossed his arms roughly his piercing gaze locked on Donatello. Said turtle attempted to sit up with the aid of Mikey. Now sitting upright on the couch Mikey slung a comforting arm around his brother's shoulder. Donnie's eyes were fixed on his hands which lay on his lap palm up and for a minute his brothers were skeptical about whether or not he was going to answer the question. Donatello clenched his hands together into fists and began.

"After his death," he paused, his hands now gripping his knee pads tightly and taking a deep shaky breath he continued, "everything was so… quiet. Before I would have been ecstatic at the chance to work on some projects of mine and the silence used to be a blessing. But it was too quiet. I couldn't concentrate and I knew I just had to try! His death was so unexpected I didn't even have any time to prepare… to say goodbye. I should have seen the symptoms; figure out some way to fix him, but I didn't. I thought to use utrom technology only I didn't have the time, materials, or complete knowledge of how to create a machine to bring him back. Desperate, I then came across a documentary on the internet that told of people using alchemy to change coal into gold and to do other things so remarkable that I at first could not believe that what I was reading about was true. And so I looked further into it and I even found specific details on how to use alchemy and I studied pictures of transmutation circles. Alchemy fascinated me and I understood it." He looked to Leo's reassuring gaze, Raph's look of dawning look of understanding, and of Mikey's confused but concerned expression. Taking another deep breath he focused once again on his green hands. "I figured this to be the only solution to bring Splinter back. I understood alchemy because after all it is science. I truly believed that I could bring our father back, but I was wrong, I was so close but I was missing something. The philosophers stone."

"Then why don't we find the stone? If that's all ya need then we can try again." Raph exclaimed a fiery hope burning in his golden eyes.

"No… Ed told me the main ingredient to create a philosopher's stone. It's human souls." Donatello said softly with a sad tone lacing his voice.

"So? We should look after our own. I know of some 'humans' who I'd like to throw into a stone if it means bringing Splinta' back." Raphael replied angrily crackling his knuckles dangerously.

"Raphael! Splinter wouldn't approve of that and you know it. It's not honorable to sacrifice others for our own needs. If the stone needs humans souls to be made then we won't use it." Leo argued passionately and he visibly tensed up for the inevitable fight.

"Raph please listen, the amount of human souls it requires to create a stone is much more than all of our enemies combined! It's not worth enough to sacrifice all of those people just to bring one person back from the dead." Donatello pleaded softly his tired violet eyes desperate.

"Splinta's worth more than the whole freakin world!" Raphael argued looking at Mikey for support. Mikey avoided Raph's angry glare and focused on Donnie's feet hoping that he can stay neutral.

"Raph… would you really want to take thousands of lives and break up the families of those lives? If everybody was willing to sacrifice the world to save their loved ones then the world would not last long." Don soft voice had a determined edge to it and his violet eyes flashed dangerously daring his brother in red to challenge him.

Raphael clenched his jaw tightly the tendons in his arms and legs strung tight as he fought an internal battle between the honor that his father taught him and his desperate wish to have his father back. A minute passed by before Raphael answered his voice thick and gruff,

"I get it, it ain't right if I did kill all them people. Cuz then I'd be just as bad as the Shredder, killin' whoteva' it takes to get what I want. It's pretty damn selfish."

There was an awkward moment of silence where everyone gave distant looks lost in their own thoughts. Several minutes of silence made Mikey very edgy so he cleared his throat loudly causing everybody to jump startled.

"Geez Mikey! You gotta' be so damn loud!?" Raph demanded an irritated scowl forming on his face.

"I don't know about you guys but I could totally go for a pizza! Talking about shredder's I probably have to shred my own cheese… aw shell that sucks!" Mikey whined and quickly jumping to his feet he hurried into the kitchen and started looking through cupboards. The loud crashing could easily be heard by his older brothers.

Chuckling softly Donatello repositioned himself on the couch to lay on his carapace a small smile still gracing his face as he quickly fell into a deep sleep. Raph and Leo shared a grin and decided to make sure that their little brother doesn't burn the apartment down or destroy anything. They stood inside the kitchen's door frame to see why their youngest brother Michelangelo was making such a fuss.

All cupboards were wide open there contents empty save for a couple of cobwebs that Raphael eyed warily. Seeing that all cupboards were empty Michelangelo cursed under his breath but with Leonardo's ninja training he easily caught what his little brother said.

"Michelangelo!" Leonardo scolded causing the younger turtle to jump uttering a squeal.

"Geez Leo scare me out of my shell why don't'cha? Can you believe it there is NOTHING here! Zip, nadda, nothin'," he gestured wildly with his hands, " How am I supposed to make dinner without any food? How am I going to _survive_ without any food! Leo what are we going to do! I don't want to starve to death!" Mikey cried dramatically grabbing onto his head and if he had said hair he would be tearing it out. Raph rolled his eyes and taking a wooden chair at the small square table made of the similar light brown wood, he lifted his feet up and balanced on the back two legs his hands fastened around the back of his neck.

"We ain't gonna die ya knuckle-head, beanstock is comin' with some grub… probably."

"Do ya think that he brought some pizza? Or do they even have pizza? Dude I should totally make some homemade pizza! What do you think guys?" Mikey asked his bright grin back.

Raphael raised an eye ridge, "I think that somebody dropped ya when you were an egg." Mikey pouted and stuck his tongue out at his brother.

"Look Mikey, we shouldn't show Edward and Alphonse too many items from our universe. It probably will mess something up that we can't fix."

"You worry too much Leo, nothin' ain't gonna happen. Donnie didn't stop himself from telling shrimpy," "Edward and Alphonse." Leo quickly interrupted but Raph just waved the comment off, "whateva those two know all 'bout Donnie's little alchemy voodoo that he made so if he doesn't care if they know then I don't." Leonardo rolled his eyes exasperated and he suddenly paused with his grey eyes narrowed in concentration.

"Whats up Leo?" Mikey asked curiously his head cocked slightly to the side.

"Someone's coming. B e prepared it could be an enemy." Leo ordered and silently withdrew his katana's. His other brothers withdrew their weapons and settled into defensive stances. Mikey glanced nervously over to his still sleeping brother lying on the couch. Leo and Raph focused intently on the door and Raph twirled his Sais in anticipation for a fight.

Footsteps were heard behind the door and were approaching fast. Stopping outside the door there was a pause of silence then an urgent rapping on the door.

"Hey is anybody in there? We brought some food supplies." A voice muffled by the door announced. Literally jumping for joy and cheering loudly Mikey rushed and opened the door despite Leo's attempts to grab a hold of him.

Outside the door stood Edward and Alphonse, both carrying several bags of groceries. Mikey cheered again and quickly grabbed the brown paper bags and began to spill their contents on the ground.

"Alright shredded cheese!" Mikey exclaimed and started loudly kissing various food products.

"Mikey! You cannot just rush into things like that without thinking! For all we know that could have been that Scar who escaped the military! And especially not for something as trivial as food." Leo scolded.

Mikey promptly ignored his older brother who in turn clicked his tongue irritably. Raph grinned crookedly at his older brother's expression and gave Mikey an exasperated glare.

"It's only been five hours since he ate all of the chips…" Edward muttered slightly dumbfounded and tad annoyed.

"Well Mikey isn't really one to go without food for long. It's all this moron ever thinks about." Raph punched his little brother playfully on the arm. Mikey suddenly gathered all of the groceries and after stringing several sentences together rapidly he sprinted back into the kitchen. Ed gave Al a confused look and if Al had a face that could show expressions his would bear the same as his older brothers. Leo looked over at Raph and gave an amused crooked smile.

"I caught Pizza, peanut butter, ice cream, and surprise what did you catch?" Leo asked his brother.

"Caught enough ta be worried about eating somethin' that'll give me the shits for a month, if that's what yer askin'." Raphael replied giving a wolfish grin at Ed's disgusted face.

"I believe this is the first time I am grateful for not being able to eat." Al said his hollow voice amused.

"Don't worry Ed, I'll make sure that Mikey will make something edible." Leo offered reassuringly.

"Just as long as ya don't touch nothin'." Raph snickered earning an irritated glare from his brother as he walked briskly into the kitchen. Ed gave a relieved sigh figuring that the turtle in blue is more than capable to handle himself in a kitchen. Raph brushed past Edward and walking over to the cushioned chair yawning. He quickly pivoted on one foot and fell into the chair's plush fabric and was soon asleep.

Alphonse exited through the window and up the fire escape and Edward spotted a discarded book lying with the pages face down on the floor. He picked it up and after examining the damaged spine he noticed a faint indent into the wall. Hearing the noisy snoring coming from Raphael, Edward concluded that nothing was safe around the hot-headed turtle. He looked once again at the faded red cover of the book and was surprised to see that it possessed no title. Humming to himself thoughtfully he opened the book only to find strange symbols filled the books pages. Intrigued he quickly scanned all yellowing pages but only those strange symbols were shown. He glanced over towards the widow that his brother left through and assuming that he is keeping watch he relaxed knowing that his brother would or rather, could not fall asleep on the job. Well, that and the fact that little could get past his observant little brother.

Giving a loud irritated sigh at the sight of the wooden chair being the only suitable seat he reluctantly sat down. The stiff chair creaked as he shifted uncomfortably.

"Damn green bastard had to take the only good seat." He muttered angrily. The thought of using alchemy crossed his mind but he dismissed the idea. He didn't want anybody to see the flash of alchemal light and come snooping around. Sighing dejectedly he proceeded to open the book and try to decipher the meaning of the strange symbols and hoped that his back could take the strain of the hard seat.


	7. Promises

I just wanted to thank incomplete13 for the great advice for my story and all my reviewers. Feedback like that really helps me grow as a writer and I hope that i'm improving.

Chapter 6- Promises

Living with three other brothers Donatello found that not many things surprised him. Waking up to screaming is not an issue, it occurred quite frequently around the lair with Raph's short temper and Mikey's idea of entertainment by probing such tempers. Screaming has happened quite often. Now waking up with screaming plus fire raises a need of concern, but it too was not unheard of. But if you then add a powerful jet of water drenching everything then you have a chaotic situation.

Donatello's sleepy glazed eyes watched as Edward attempted to put out the flaming inferno that was once a kitchen. Donnie just assumed that his older brother, Leo, was somehow involved. His brother Raphael had a more animated reaction by jumping up out of his grey chair and shouting something towards the blond human. Said human was focused intently on dousing the flames, their light reflecting brightly in his golden eyes.

Alphonse walked through the flames unscathed with Leonardo and Michelangelo protected with his armored body. Finally clearing his thoughts enough to be awake his surprise and shock were quickly replaced with fear and anxiety as he stumbled over to his brothers; his steps unsteady and unbalanced. Collapsing to his knees at his brother's sides he bent over his little brother to see his condition.

Mikey appeared uninjured and was simply covered in black soot. Leonardo on the other hand appeared to have several burns covering his front. Donatello flinched as he went over them with his violet troubled eyes not at all liking what he was seeing.

"What in the hell happened?" Raphael demanded looking to Edward for his answer. Ed finished dousing the flames with a stone hose that he created out of the surrounding walls and wiped his sweaty brow with his red coat sleeve.

"All I heard was some arguing over stoves and then the explosion occurred. Other than that I was just reading, you know books with words." Edward grinned at Raph's angry growl and ignored the threatening cracking of the red clad turtle's knuckles. Mikey choked loudly and received anxious looks from his brother's only to be turned into exasperation as Mikey attempted to cover his laughing.

"How are you feeling Leonardo?" Alphonse asked the now conscious turtle.

"m' fine… really." Leo added at Donnie's dubious look. Raph snorted and rolled his eyes,

"Ya right fearless, if ya had any eyebrows you woulda lost 'em."

Mikey gave another choking laugh at the thought of his big brother with eyebrows. Ed and Al shared a confused look then gave an indifferent shrug, abandoning hope of understanding.

"So what did happen in the kitchen?" Ed asked curiously as he helped Don clean up Leo with some towels that Al retrieved from the bathroom.

"Leo found some matches in the groceries that you brought over and after I told him that you don't need matches to light an electric stoves cuz its run on you know, _electricity_. But he said that it was a gas stove and wouldn't listen to me so I showed him by turning the dial on the stove all the way but there was no fire so I was all like 'ha ha! Told 'ya so," Mikeys grin dimmed down as he continued, "but uh, it actually was a gas stove so when Leo lit a match it kinda blew up… I guess you have to light these stoves yourself." Mikey added sheepishly, "So Leo's going to be ok right Donnie?" he asked fearfully.

Don silenced Leo's insistence that he was indeed fine with his unburned hand over his older brother's beak. "From what I can tell the burns are only first degree, which all of you have experienced whilst playing in my lab." he directed his last statement toward his soot covered little brother.

A flashing light directed the turtle's attention toward Edward who just repaired the kitchen.

"With all of that noise we probably woke up all of the people in this neighborhood, I suppose a little alchemy won't hurt anymore than what you already have." Edward walked over to the wooden chair he was at and picked up a red book. He slipped it casually into an inside pocket of his long scarlet coat.

As if on cue many footsteps could be heard pounding up the stairs to reach the top floor apartment. The turtles vanished using their ninja skills to hide themselves. Seconds later there was frantic knocking at the door. Ed opened the door while his brother Al was hiding in the kitchen with Mikey, reluctantly allowing his older brother to handle the situation.

On the other side of the door several men with a mixture of anxious, annoyed, and angry faces stood. A man with sandy brown hair looked over Edward searching anxiously for the cause of the commotion. When he found nothing he asked warily,

"Are your parent's home kid? There was a lot of noise and…" the man was unable to finish as a comically enraged Edward proceeded to screech angrily and attack savagely. Deciphering something along the lines of "not a kid", "bastards", and "I'm not short damnit!" the men decided to escape the boy's fury. Slamming the door shut Edward continued to fume much to the amusement of the turtle's and his younger brother.

"Take out?" Mikey offered his trademark grin stretching across his face.

* * *

"… and she was like oh save me Green Knight! The Stone Dragon is coming closer!" Michelangelo raised his chopsticks high and declared, "I will save you Princess I swear on my honor!" jumping on the newly fixed table the animated turtle proceeded to act out his heroic deed by slaying the monster that was going to eat his princess.

Alphonse watched with an air of amusement and decided that his new friend indeed took playing with his food to a whole new level. Pretending that his noodles were ropes, Al assumed, the turtle tied up the dragon and announced his victory. Reaching into his take out box Mikey took another handful of sweet and sour pork and flung the meat unceremoniously into his gaping mouth. Looking around and seeing that no one except Al had witnessed his amazing feat he turned to his only companion and asked,

"Where'd everyone go dude? I was just about to claim a fair maiden's kiss!" the turtle gave a disappointed sigh and plopped down on a chair to finish his takeout food. Glancing at Al's unopened box he raised an eye ridge quizzically. "you gonna finish that?"

Al shifted nervously in his chair. Several seconds passed before the armored boy pushed his boxes over to the ravenous turtle. Announcing his thanks enthusiastically Mikey started to devour Al's former food. Noticing his friends silence Mikey swallowed any food left in his mouth and asked,

"What's the matter Al? You didn't want this food did ya? I still have some left over…"

"I can't eat food." Al stated bluntly. Gasping in surprise at his own words Al raised his gloved hands to explain, "Mikey I don't think that you've figured this out yet but… I don't have a body." He finished lamely.

Peering at his turtle friend's blank expression Al felt an icy fear that this sudden knowledge would frighten away his friend and the armored boy lowed his head in regret and shame.

"Dude your right in front of me of course you have a body." Mikey laughed again but stopped when he saw Al flinch suddenly, "you ok? I didn't hurt your feelings did I? Aw man, Raph was right I really do need to learn how to keep my big mouth shut. I'm really sorry Al for _what the shell_?" Mikey gasped when Al took off his helmeted head to reveal a hollow body with a strange blood red symbol to the inside of what should be his spine.

The seconds ticked by for what seemed to be an eternity for Al. He lowered his helmet back onto his shoulders and would've held his breath if he had any. Mikey's blank expression drove an icy stake into his chest. Rising to his feet Al was surprised to see that Mikey rose with him. Taking a spoon out of his rice the turtle approached the armored boy slowly. Wondering sadly if the turtle was going to attack him was surprised to find Mikey knocking on his chest plate with the spoon and listening to the sound of the vibrations. The side of his head pressed against the boy's cold armor he grinned and hit the boys arm and legs each providing a different pitch. Sadness was replaced by puzzlement at the turtle's obvious fascination and excitement with his new discovery. Not quite sure what to do Al asked quietly,

"What are you doing?"

Looking up Mikey grinned brightly,

"Your soooo cool! Does it tickle when you vibrate like that? Can you feel anything? Where you _born_ like this? Is Ed a cyborg? Are you like _immortal_? What's the picture at the back of your neck? How can you see without any eyes? Do I look green? I mean can you see in color and stuff right? Do you rust!? Oh! You're like the tin man from The Wizard of Oz! Do you use oil to move? Cuz if you do you should have one of those, uh oil carrier thingies…"

"Mikey!" Al silenced the buzzing turtle. A relief so great lifted Al that he wished again that he could just smile but was content to giving the surprised turtle a tight hug. A couple moments passed before Al was able to steady his emotions and whispered, "Thank you."

"What for? I think it's awesome! You're like invincible! But," Al released Mikey who continued thoughtfully, "don't you get sad? Like when you can't eat or dream or… sorry I'm probably making you depressed." Mikey apologized softly looking up at his friend sadly.

Giving a hollow sigh Al leaned his back against the kitchen wall and slid down his elbows resting on his raised knees, "I do sometimes, but as long as I have brother then I'm content until we get out bodies back. I should have told you before but I just assumed you knew after I told you that this _body_ doesn't get tired. But when you took Lust's attack for me I realized that you didn't know and that if you did you wouldn't… accept me." Al finished sadly. Kneeling down next to his sad friend Mikey put a comforting arm halfway around his back.

"You're my friend no matter what you look like." Mikey paused, his blue eyes distant with deep painful memories, "I know what it feels to be so different that everyone is scared of you. If I didn't have my brothers…" he bit his bottom lip trying to clear the wetness of his eyes.

"Mikey, you almost died because I kept who I am a secret. If Donatello wasn't there…"

"I don't blame you for what happened. It was my choice and I would do it again because that's what friends do."

Sitting together silently against the cold kitchen wall Mikey shivered. Wrapping his right arm around the turtle's shoulders Al wished silently that he could help warm up his friend.

"Let's make a promise." Mikey suddenly announced jumping to his feet. The sudden movement startled Al from his thoughts and he was left feeling confused.

"Promise?"

"Yup, a promise of little brothers!" Mikey declared grinning with a determined set of jaw seen many times in his older brothers. Staring intently at Al the turtle asked uncharacteristically serious, "how many times had your older brother gotten hurt protecting you?"

Al looked up sharply startled by the question and sick from the answer.

"Too many." Al whispered almost to himself. Settling down Mikey kneeled in front of Al his eyes bright with determination and purpose.

"I was just thinking about what it would be like… without them. Leo once told me that in this world we only have each other. He's right. The world won't accept me or you, a couple of people might but the rest… never." Mikey shuddered and bit his lower lip again, "my brothers _are_ my world just like yours is. And every time one of my brothers gets hurt protecting me my world is shaken." Breathing in deeply to calm his shaky breaths he continued, "They protect us but who's protecting them? I don't want to lose my brothers, any of them. My father always said how we are all part of one and if we lose a part then we can never be whole again." Pausing to study Al's reaction he saw only a helmeted face looking at him but he knew by the light in Al's eye sockets that he understood. "Let's make a promise to protect our older brothers as they protect us so that we can stay whole."

Nodding in mutual agreement the two friends shook hands and made a sacred pact to protect the ones precious to them for they are what make them who they are and their world.


	8. Reflections and Relations

Did i say that i dont own any characters from teenage mutant ninja turtles or fullmetal alchemist? cuz i dont! here's the next chapter i hope that my story isn't too slow i just love brotherly scenes :D i thank my reviewers for helping me and hope that you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 7- Reflections and Relations

Raphael's golden eyes looked over the foreign city. Compared to his home of New York filled with towering metal buildings; their bright lights blocking out the star's shining light. The emerald turtle gazed up at the star filled sky and wondered idly if they are the same stars that he gazed at on top of the barn at Casey's grandmother's place.

He scowled bitterly; he missed the nights of patrolling his city with Casey. As if blaming the city he glared angrily at the surrounding stone buildings. A warm wind brushed against his face and he inhaled the fresh, non-polluted air, the motion calming his emotions.

"Nice out here isn't it?"

Not looking behind him the turtle in red snorted,

"Am I past my curfew Leo?"

Leo stood by his brother's side and sighed tiredly massaging his temples with his green finger tips.

"Raph…" Leo paused waiting for his brother to interrupt. He didn't. "When did we become like this?"

Surprised at the question, Raphael glanced over to his brother noticing his troubled grey eyes. His own golden eyes looked up towards the nightly heavens thoughtfully.

"When it became a competition." Raph answered frankly with a trace of bitterness lacing his rough voice. Leo following his brothers gaze with his own and the blue clad turtle wondered if these stars above him where to same back home.

"Do you think that these stars are the same as the ones back home?" Leo asked softly his eyes never leaving the luminescent sky. Raph chuckled deeply causing this older brother to look at him curiously.

"What's so funny?"

"You know Leo, I was just thinking the same thing." The brothers shared a rare smile. Leo turned away from the apartment buildings stone edge and walked to the middle of the roof and then he proceeded to lie down on his carapace. Smiling crookedly at his brother the red clad brother joined him.

They laid there shoulder to should for several moments their eyes looking straight at the familiar yet alien stars.

"Ya know what's kinda funny Leo? Donnie told me once that you and I are a lot alike."

"I'd believe him." Raph turned his head to look at his brother his expression dubious.

"Really? Cuz I told him he's full of shit." Leo chuckled heartily receiving an annoyed look from his hot-headed brother.

" That's close to what I thought when Donnie told _me_. Of course I didn't voice my thoughts. It did however make me think though… I really believe that he is right Raph. Sure we have our differences but deep down we're almost identical." Raph snorted and forced himself not to roll his eyes.

"Oh ya fearless? How so?"

"For starters our stubbornness to accept defeat, our hard-headedness, our protectiveness over our family, our determination, our…"

"I got it Leo we're alike! Geez…" Leo raised an eye ridge with a crooked smile. Noticing his older brother's smug expression Raphael scowled. "I swear if you say that 'I told you so' I'm gonna smack ya."

Chucking softly Leo nudged his brother affectionately with his elbow, "You sure about that Raph? Mikey said that really you're just a big 'ole softie."

"I betta' change that if I wanna keep my rep." Raphael smirked and jumped deftly to his feet. The two brothers shared identical grins as they snuck back inside the apartment room through the fire escape located on the side of the building. Using their skills in stealth the brothers first checked the bedroom by softly opening the wooden door they then peaked inside.

Donatello lay on his plastron resting eagle spread across the mattress. His purple mask still tied around his head and the covers tangled at the olive turtle's feet. To the turtles surprise Edward sat on the ground next to the head of the bed his back against the wall with that red book in his hands. The blond looked up at the two turtles then reverted his eyes back to the pages of his book.

Clicking his tongue quietly so that only Raphael could hear Leo shook his head disapprovingly and pointed his thumb towards his sleeping little brother.

"Forgot his mask again." Leo whispered a small smile on his beak.

"Not too bad considern' this is prob'ly the most he's slept in weeks." Raphael whispered back.

Creeping up to the side of the bed Leo untied his younger brother's purple mask while Raph grabbed a discarded pillow that was on the floor and tucked it under his younger brother's head. They both took a corner of the brown comforter from opposite sides and together the two brothers tucked the sleeping turtle in careful to not wake the slumbering turtle up.

Edward watched this scene with amusement tinged with sadness. Memories of tucking his own little brother in after a tiresome day surfaced to his mind. A strong sense of loss left him feeling empty at the thought of losing the ability to tuck in his own little brother.

Donatello muttered something in his sleep making his brothers flinch slightly.

"Did you catch that Raph?"

"Naw, prob'ly something geeky that I can't understand. I don't think he's dreaming about food even though he's droolin' all over that pillow. Geez, it's gonna be soaked in the morning."

"Did he always do that? I knew Mikey drooled a lot but well, that's Mikey for you."

"I know that goofball is dreaming about food the way he worships the stuff."

Giving one last look at their brother's sleeping form the two left as quietly as they came; leaving a saddened Ed to wonder if his little brother misses dreaming since he's left in a body that can't sleep.

Leo and Raph continued their mission discreetly towards their next target: the kitchen. Knowing their youngest brother's ravenous stomach the two crouched low and peered into the kitchen.

Mikey was talking amiably with Alphonse at the kitchen table; their backs were open and unguarded. Raph made to move but was stopped by Leo who put a single finger to his lips in the signal for silence and cupped his ear. Raph rolled his eyes but didn't argue. Settling down they listened.

"… and then when we were four I put some oil on the toilet lid so when Raph jumped on to do his business he slipped and fell into the pot and almost flushed himself down the drain! I swear I think he had nightmares for weeks!" Mikey and Al laughed loudly. Raph made to move an angry scowl across his face but stopped suddenly when Al asked for stories about Leo. Smirking towards the victim, Leo had a look of horror as he attempted to enter the kitchen, only to be held down by his amused brother.

"Leo? Raph's fun to prank but he's too easy and his reaction is always the same." Standing up growling Mikey stomped around like an enraged bear making guttural sounds, winning an amused laugh from Al. "Oh ya, when you prank Leo it's a miracle _and_ bears the best results. I remember when I was twelve," laughing so hard tears sprung at his eyes as he tried to calm his laughing to finish his story. Leonardo skimmed through his past quickly in his mind and to his horror found several embarrassing events.

"The lair was beyond boring and we were living off of a big box of canned beans that Master Splinter found. Bored I went into Donnie's lab and looked around when he wasn't there. I was looking for a toy to play with since a lot of times when we break 'em we forget to get 'em out or they just get lost in Donnie's messy lab. Anyways, looking around I found this dark bottle and reading the label it said that it was a laxative. I figured Donnie was having a little problem with the beans and was too shy to speak up so he found a way to help himself on his own." Leo groaned in remembrance of what happens next and earned a slap from Raph who was grinning wickedly, his golden eyes dancing with amusement. Not noticing the audience just outside the doorway Mikey continued with his tale much to Leo's shame.

"So during the next practice I made sure to work extra hard during conditioning and sparring to wear him out since even back then my bros were no match for these buns of steel." Mikey gave a manly pose while flexing his biceps; Al was strongly reminded of Major Armstrong and failed in stifling a giggle. Seeing his friend's reaction Mikey's grin grew impossibly wide and he continued with increased energy.

"I figured Leo would be very thirsty after the workout I put him through so I, being the helpful and caring little brother that I am, gave my oh-so-great big brother a nice cold cup of laxative filled water."

"Did he drink it!?" Al asked excitedly the light in his eye sockets shining more brightly with each second.

Grinning wickedly Mikey nodded,

"Yup! I didn't think he would at first since he's you know a super ninja and all that but I Michelangelo Hamato did it! And to this day Leo refuses to even touch canned beans! I don't blame the guy especially when I plugged the bathroom door lock with gum so that he couldn't escape!" falling into loud fits of laughter Al managed to choke out a question.

"How come your dad Splinter didn't stop you?"

"Lucky for me he left to go scavenging right when Leo had his little 'movement'. It was a good couple of hours with Leo occupied. Me and Raph could do whatever we wanted! Oh, If only it wasn't Donnie's turn to help Splinter then maybe Leo wouldn't have been so stuck. Leo stunk for _days_ after that!" the two fell into more fits of gut wrenching laughter Mikey hunched over clutching his stomach.

Two annoyed older brothers now stood in the door way looking very dark and menacing. Mikey and Al took no notice to the two dark and angry presences behind them and Leo made note to work on his little brother's observational skills after he had a little payback.

"Have to stop laughing… before I really…. Bust a gut!" Mikey choked through his laughing fit. The two angry turtles behind them mutually decided to make their presence known by growling loudly. Jumping in shock they both stopped in mid-laugh and turned around, Mikey's moth gaping open with surprise.

"Ya sure yer done yet? Cuz I imagine that you were jus' getting' started." Raphael grinned sadistically.

"I call sides Raph, you can have the feet."

"Fine by me Leo, ya ready?"

"Always."

Screaming shrilly Mikey attempted to dodge but the confined space of the kitchen was his downfall as he was tackled roughly to the ground. Al stepped back quickly against a wall to watch with humor of Mikey's fate, careful not to get caught in the middle of it.

Sitting on Mikey's plastron back-to-back the two older brothers tickled their youngest brother until tears were streaming down his haplessly laughing face. Wearing identical wolfish grins the two didn't stop until the poor turtle was reduced to choking gasps of faint laughter.

"You guys…. Seriously…. _Suck_!" Mikey gasped breathlessly.

"Payback's a bitch Mikey so next time you do one of your little 'pranks' or tell anyone of past pranks ya better expect a lot more than just a busted gut." Raph earned an approving smile from Leo.

"The train leaves in an hour so…" Edward stopped at mid-sentence to stare incredulously at the scene before him. Raph and Leo still had their little brother pinned beneath them who was still gasping for air on the floor while his own little brother had an amused air about him as he watched the turtle brothers. Ed and Al shared a knowing look and Ed smiled warmly; his own memories of playing with his little brother making him forget his frustration with the translation of the mysterious red book.

Leo and Raph helped Mikey to his feet and the three left each playfully shoving one another. Raph grabbed Mikey into a headlock and gave him an affectionate nugie. Laughing heartily the three brothers entered the bedroom to wake up their fourth brother and prepare themselves for the journey ahead.

Al grabbed his little black book that he stored in his armor; he made this book to record things for him to do when he regained his living human body. Taking out a much used black pen he flipped open the book and scribbled down something at the bottom of the blank page.

"Get tickled by Brother."


	9. Suspicions and Regrets

Chapter 8- Suspicions and Regrets

Cracking his stiff lumbar region Edward sighed with relief. He placed blame on that damn wooden chair. The constant hum of the train ringing in his ears; he felt a slight headache coming on. Edward was anxious at the return to his home town; at least this time he wasn't coming in pieces.

"Are you alright Brother?" Al asked tentatively a concerned light radiating from his helmets eye sockets.

"I should ask you the same thing Al. You've been pretty quiet the past few days. Anything on your mind?" Ed asked softly, he felt a small pang of guilt at the lack of attention he's given his little brother. Said little brother didn't reply. The armored boy's silence worrying the blond, his stomach clenched uncomfortably with the silence. His head started to pound loudly.

The awkward silence continued between the two brothers. Reaching into his pocket Ed grasped the red book and brought it out flipping through the pages. His white gloves showed in contrast how yellowed the pages were with age and he was careful not to rip the delicate paper. Shifting noisily Al peered at the mysterious book in his older brother's hands.

"Where did you get the book Brother?" Al asked his tone curious.

"The apartment room that we were staying at. I keep on asking myself if it is really a coincidence that I found this book there." He hummed thoughtfully his brows knitted in concentration. Al held out his gloved hand and Ed handed the book over silently, the thoughtful expression never leaving his face.

"Do you think the turtles may be able to read this brother?" Al asked leafing through the pages.

Edward shrugged, "Maybe, though I'm not quite sure that I would be surprised if they did." Ed tugged on the finger of his glove idly, "Hey Al, do you think that meeting the turtles was just a coincidence also? The chances that we of all people would aid them… are slim to none."

"I… Brother, look over at that man in the long trench coat."

Disappointed in the lack of answer nonetheless Edward peered over his brother's metal form to where he was indicating. Frowning in annoyance Edward viewed the bulging trench coat that the man wore along with a fading fedora hat. Large sunglasses and the coats collar hid his face.

Standing up Edward moved to a seat closer to the man. Finding one across the aisle from him empty he took a seat and glanced over. The man's sweaty hands were clenching nervously in his lap and with a better view Ed saw that the bulging in his coat had sharp edges to it. Smirking slightly he folded his hands behind his head and took a relaxed posture and with a calm easy voice questioned the man,

"So, where ya headed?" the man's head shot up and turned frantically to locate the speaker. Looking at Ed he edged down a little.

"East city." The man whispered tightly. Ed missed the answer but he didn't care about the man's answer, he wanted to know what _exactly_ was under that coat of his. Al watched the man carefully from afar his vision never leaving the man's form. An uneasy feeling stirred within the armored body.

"Oh really? I'm heading there myself. You know taking in the sites, eating out, shopping… are you doing any of that?"

The man gave a curt nod of his head and he clenched the legs of his pants so tightly his knuckles turned white with tension. Ed was torn between subduing the suspicious bastard right now and holding off until he knew what kind of back up the man has, if any.

Standing up clumsily the man stumbled out of his seat and walked unbalanced up the aisle away from Al and towards the spare compartment that the turtles were hiding in. Taking out a shell cell he gazed at its green shell-patterned cover and couldn't help but be amazed on how the device worked. Apparently each shell cell emits its own radio wave to pick up on the others, that in itself is mind boggling but what really spiked the blond scientist and alchemist's interest is the power source. Subterranean crystals found in the turtle's lair that have been liquefied into batteries using super high sound waves. Donatello happily describes his invention; forgetting about his own advice to not share technological discoveries with this world in his own excitement of sharing his inventions with somebody who understood.

Smiling slightly at his purple-clad friend's enthusiasm of science that mirrored his own he pressed down on the purple button and hoped that the ninja's could uncover what the man was hiding.

* * *

A wet sneeze followed by a loud smacking sound of flesh on flesh. This sound was scolded with harsh whispers and soon followed by a high whining sound that came from the large piles of hay that lay piled up against each side of the car's walls.

"I can't help it Raph! I have allergies."

"I Don't care! Now I got this nasty," Raph growled darkly, "_snot-shit _on me and nothin' ta wipe it off with!"

"Be quite Raph! This is a _discreet_ mission, not one of your vigilante runs." Leo scolded sharply.

"Ya know what fearless? You can try some of this shit on you and see how you like it."

The heaps of hay shook violently causing some loose straws to float down; muffled cries and curses sounded in the middle of the hay.

"Please stop fighting! Our cover is dissipating and we may be seen!" Donatello asked careful to avoid inhaling any loose straws of golden hay.

"I can't believe you just did that!" Leo gasped incredulously. Mikey's giggling and Donnie's exasperated sigh soon followed.

"Believe it Leo, and the way Mikey's made there's more where that came from." Raphael replied smugly his amused grin hidden in the hay. Donatello's shell cell went off with the song the purple-clad recognized as _Pretty Fly (for a white guy)_ by The Offspring.

"Mikey… when did you tamper with my shell cell?"

"I _borrowed_ it after you made me give mine to Ed… I was bored!"

Reaching with his only arm to retrieve the cell he flinched when pain shot up his left side. Smiling grimly to Mikey's worried blue eyes, the rest was covered in hay, he answered the cell.

"Whats up?" Donnie asked nonchalantly his left side still throbbing with pain knowing it to simply be a phantom limb he tried his best to ignore it. His brothers were stressed with enough worry as it is.

"A man wearing a bulging trench coat is heading your way. I believe he has a type of weapon hidden underneath. I'm going to look around to see if he has any allies. Can you hold him there?"

"Of course… be careful Edward."

"You to, Donatello." There was a click and a monotonous ringing from the shell cell.

"What's going on Donnie?" Leo asked with his usual tone and air of serious control.

"A suspicious man in a trench coat is coming. Edward believes that he has weapons concealed. He is going to cover the populated areas while we watch the back." Donatello answered briskly.

"Good, if we have company coming then we better reposition ourselves. Raph and I will cover the sides of the door Mikey can take the back of the room and Don, I'm sorry but you may have to sit out on this one."

Donatello nodded sadly, always one for logic he knew that he would be a hindrance to his brothers in his current condition, in close combat. However, Donatello knew that this world's alchemy can be used as a very efficient weapon, he was not useless, at least not yet. Discarding the pessimistic thoughts, Donatello headed towards the back of the small car. Crouching down to hide in the hay he started to draw a transmutation circle. His little brother glanced nervously in his direction his sea-green hands hovering over his beloved nunchuck's. Leo and Raph stood to both sides of the only door; they too were hidden inside the hay. Donatello silently thanked Edward for the wise choice of a situating them in the last car that just happened to be filled with hay.

The brass knob on the door rotated and the brothers tensed simultaneously in readiness, excitement, anticipation, and anxiety.

Each brother preparing to fight in their own way for the same cause; to protect one another.

The door slowly opens and a man in a long trench coat and a fedora hat stepped into the room. Closing the door quietly behind him he walked shakily to the middle of the room. He dropped to his knees and pressed his forehead into the wooden floor. His fedora hat slipped off his head and onto the floor where it lay on it's back dejectedly. Muttering rapidly in strings of words that none of the brothers understood he placed his hands palm down to each side of his head his words chocking into sobs. The brothers believed the man to be praying as he kneeled with his head pressed down surrounded by heaps of hay.

Staring intently at the man Leonardo's steel grey eyes scanned the folds of the man's trench coat looking for any bulges of concealed weapons. His sharp eyes spotted the abnormal bulges that he was sure Edward was talking about with Donnie earlier. Instinct warned him of the danger from the man; he was clearly distressed about something and Leonardo did not like the cold feeling the man gave him.

Stepping silently out of the shadows he eyed the back of the man's head. Bringing up on open hand slightly he sprung deftly and swiftly. The man did not notice the ninja as the turtle brought his hand down expertly in a chop; the man fell unconscious instantly.

Deeming the man unconscious Leo beckoned his brothers over. Silently they approached the man, kneeling down Donnie carefully lifted the man's coat collar to peer inside. His violet eyes turned troubled as he processed what he saw.

Inside the coat, with the little light that there was, Donatello could faintly make out the wires and metal plates that he believed to be a bomb.

* * *

A/N- i hope this cleared up how the cell's worked and sorry about the short chapter i just don't really know how to diffuse a bomb... yet. but hopefully i will find on the internet how to make a bomb from the early 1900's which if you didnt know... i probably should have said is where this story takes place. Is this story to slow? i really am indecisive as to whether i want to write a very action packed story but still want some drama in it but not to much... is it too much? i like emotional scenes i'm just afraid that i'm not quited skilled at that yet so i've been trying to stick with action scenes with story and drama. is it slightly humorous? i love humor but i can never seem to write humor well... just want to hear some more thoughts. thanks to all of the people who have reviewed my story, especially to incomplete13 i tried to include some of the advice you told me of thank you your reviews really help me out :D


	10. The Right Kind of Bad

sorry for the wait i really had trouble with this chapter. but it is nice and long so hopefully i have made somebody's day! Review or comments on my story is much appreciated and encouraging! thanks to all of my reviewers who have reviewed! Really you guys help me write!

* * *

Chapter 9- The Right Kind of Bad

"A bomb!? Like one that'll blow up and kill us all!" Mikey asked shrilly his voice tightened with stress.

Donatello could only nod gravely and wished there was some way to comfort his little brother.

"You can diffuse it right Donnie?" Leo asked monotonously refusing to allow his hope and nervousness to show and put even more pressure on his genius brother's shoulders.

"I'll see what I can do." Don whispered his chest constricting with the pressure of what he was about to do. Carefully lifting up the collar of the coat Donatello peered inside again and using his shell cell for light he studied the bombs structure.

Donatello's fingers pulsated with every heartbeat and a film of sweat covered his body. He breaths caught in quick nervous gasps and his heart fluttered painfully. He couldn't do it.

The bomb was too primordial for his modern knowledge of bombs. The purple-clad turtle silently cursed himself for not researching into bombs of the early 1900's; he presumed that he needed to study only modern warfare. His violet eyes took in again the many black wires, boxed metal plates, and a multi-numbered lock.

He looked up at his brothers, one hopeful and the other two indifferent for his sake.

"Well? Wat'cha see Donnie?" Raph asked gruffly his deep Brooklyn accent telling no signs of worry.

Looking at their expectant faces Donnie had the bitter taste of disappointment enter his mouth. He failed his family _again_ and had to tell them that he failed_ again._

"All bombs are essentially the same since they serve the same purpose. This bomb however is far before my time and although I could _try_ to diffuse the bomb there are too many factors and that makes my chance of success even lower. Even then I can see that this bomb is quite different even from other bombs of this age and this is probably because even though this _looks_ a lot like our world it simply isn't. I… I can't do it. I'm sorry." Don choked on the last statement and lowered his head in shame.

A comforting arm draped around the olive turtle's shoulders.

"Don't worry about it Donnie, we know that you can't do _everything_. Even though that's hard to believe since there is so much that you _can_ do." Mikey gave his upset brother a bright reassuring grin, "It's not your fault that you don't know something so please don't beat yourself over it. We already have one minotaur." Mikey finished reassuringly with a knowing grin in his oldest brother's direction.

Donnie looked at his little brother confused, "Minotaur?"

Mikey nodded, "Ya, you know, people who always sacrifice themselves for others and all that."

"That's martyr shell-fer-brains." Raph chuckled amused, "but Leo does have the looks an' smell of a bull-man."

Leo snorted, "I'm the bull? Have you seen yourself fight? Bull-man fits you much better Raph."

"Excuse me but really there is still a _bomb_ that is active!" Donnie attempted to get his brothers attention. All three looked at the unconscious man and the smiles vanished.

"Oh, right. Well," Leo cleared his throat embarrassed that he lost focus in a situation such as this, "we should call Edward since, like Donnie said, this is not our world so somebody from this world and time should have a much better understanding of its weapons."

"I don't see why we can't jus' throw his crazy ass off." Raphael grumbled and glared down at the unconscious form with distaste.

"Because Raph that would probably set off the bomb and kill him, or if that doesn't the actual fall will." Leo argued and a felt an odd case of déjà-vu.

"So!? The bastard was goin' ta kill himself anyways so why not help 'em along? If we jus' chuck 'em off then nobody gets hurt."

"Except him; Raph did you ever think that maybe he has a family too? Or that he is forced to kill against his will? He may not want to do this Raph and it would be the right and honorable thing to try and save him."

"Not only that Raph but the chance that he lands near or on the railing behind us is extremely high and when he does land on the railing his bomb will detonate and destroy the railing. This will result in a future accident which will kill possibly more people than if he set it off now." Donnie theorized trying to convince his hot-headed brother to calm down and rationalize.

"Hi! Eddy? Did you find anyone else?.... no?... cool!... you don't like Eddy? Well what about Edster?... no? How about double-d?... your name doesn't have two d's?.... uh huh… ya the dude has a bomb on him." Mikey held the shell cell far away from his ear hole, "_A bomb!? Why didn't you say that right away!?_" the voice screamed out the other end.

"Well… I thought you needed a cooler nickname than just _Ed_, Really the name needs some serious work… uh huh," Mikey's voice hitched up in a whine, "fine…." Mikey handed the phone over to Donnie with a small pout, "he doesn't want to talk to me anymore." He muttered dejectedly.

Unable to keep a small amused smile from his face Donnie brought the cell up to his ear hole.

"Yes?... no he won't talk again… I promise… the bomb is of a make that I'm not familiar with… you don't? does Alphonse know?... hmm, can you diffuse the bomb with Alchemy?... I don't know what chemicals he used… if I had a microscope and some beakers maybe… throw him off? I just had this conversation with my brother… yes Raph… no we decided not to… he might die if we do that… uh huh… alright… we're still in the back… ok, bye."

"And?" Mikey asked disappointed that he didn't get to hear the conversation.

"He agrees with Leo and he's coming to see if he can somehow convince the man to diffuse the bomb."

Raph rolled his golden eyes again and glared at the figure before him his jaw set in silence.

"So, the dude lives then right?"

Donatello nodded and Mikey grinned, "Cool I knew Ed-chibi would pull through." Leo raised an eye-ridge at his youngest brother's choice of words.

"Are you sure you want to call Edward a 'chibi' Mikey?"

"Sure! He doesn't speak Japanese since they don't have a Japan!"

"Actually Mikey, since they speak English there is a possibility that the speak Japanese, along with other languages, as well." Don explained to his exuberant little brother.

"Then what should I call him?"

"Ed or Edward, Mikey." Donnie sighed his left side throbbed painfully. There was a knock on the door and familiar voices sounded behind it. Taking precautions the turtles hid in the straw when Edward entered. The blond took notice of the figure on the floor and approached him cautiously. There was a loud clang of metal on wood and another crash. Looking up sharply Edward stared at his little brother in disbelief which quickly turned into an amused smirk.

"Lose your head again Al?" Edward asked while Al picked up his helmeted head from the ground and closed the door behind him.

"The doors are just made so small! I barely made it through." Al replied sheepishly. Giggling erupted in the hay and Mikey was forcefully shoved out of the hay. Lying on his carapace he looked up,

"Hey, Ed-chibi. How's it going?" Mikey grinned and jumped to his feet with such grace that shocked the Elric brothers, noticing their shocked expressions Mikey's grin widened, "What a turtle can't have any moves? Wanna see me break dance?" Mikey attempted to dance but was stopped with two strong emerald hands gripping his shoulders.

"Nobody wants to see yer shitty dancing Mikey." Seeing Mikey's crestfallen face Raph shoved him playfully and went to crouch by the unconscious man. Mikey followed and crouching next to his older brother he nudged him and was rewarded with a slap to the back of the head.

"Raph stop hitting Mikey, it's probably causing brain damage." Leo scolded and walked out of hiding.

"What brain?" Raphael replied with an amused grin, and ignored his youngest brother's indignant cry.

"Edward do you have any idea how to diffuse this bomb? I know that you said that bombs weren't your specialty on the cell but…" Donnie followed Leo out of the straw.

"Sorry Donatello but I never really studied bombs before, although now I'm positive I need to pick up a book on it." Edward looked at his little brother with a questioning look,

"Me neither, sorry Donatello."

"Don't worry about it; it's not your fault if you don't know something." Donnie told the two brothers with an amused look that was lost to them.

"Demons!" the man screamed, his neck craned upward to look in horror at Michelangelo and Raphael who were crouched beside him. Leo was on the man in a flash and he locked both arms behind the man's back, careful to not touch the bomb underneath.

"No! We're not Demons!" Mikey said defensively, "We're…" he paused in thought then grinned widely, "We're angels! Ya! We just take this form when we come to the _mortal realm_." Mikey finished dramatically.

The man gaped up at the odd creatures around him, "Angels? Is this truly real?"

Mikey nodded encouragingly, "Uh-huh, this is _Raphael_ you probably have heard about him." The man gave a bewildered look, "…or not. Uh, we are here to stop you from… sinning! Yes! Because killing is bad and stuff…" Mikey finished pathetically.

Donatello smacked himself in the face in reaction to how his little brother is attempting to fix the situation. Edward gave an expression of disbelief and Al moaned in despair. Leonardo and Raphael both gave exasperated sighs; they've lived with the odd turtle for far too long to be surprised.

The man looked up and for the first time everyone could clearly see his red eyes. Ed and Al easily recognized the eyes of an Ishvalan and only now did they look closer to the man's darkened skin on his bald head. "But brother said that killing the Duke would free our people and appease Ishvala!"

Lowering his head the Ishvalan continued his tone sorrowful, "I do not believe in killing but it is what I must do to help my people and if I am able, I will gladly give my life to give my family and people a better life. Please understand Angels of Ishvala! The Duke Isaac Newman has moved to take our homes! He is a cruel man and does not hesitate to take the lives of our women and children, our fathers and sons. He means to build a city in the oasis where our small village lies. If he survives this trip he will sign the papers that will force us into the desert! I do not disbelieve in your ability to protect us Ishvala! I just am tired of running away and living in fear. Brother said that you told him to fight back so here I am stopping this man from running us out of our homes! Please understand and forgive me for the act which I am about to do." The man attempted to move but Leo held him steady. Edward and Alphonse had an idea of who the man was talking about for when they searched the cabins they found a man covered in rich jewelry and attire who had a cruel look in his black eyes.

Raphael growled darkly, "He ain't signin' no papers I'll make sure of that!" The man looked up hopefully a disbelieving wonder filling his red eyes. Mikey nudged his older brother and whispered in his ear hole,

"Raph, act more _angel-like_." Raphael gave his brother an incredulous look and snorted rolling his eyes.

"Whatever," clearing his throat Raph tried again his voice softer, "We will… uh, make sure that he doesn't do this evil… _thing_ that he wants to do so that you don't hav'ta blow yerself up." Mikey snickered and growling Raph punched the orange-clad turtle in the arm.

"Raph! You're an angel remember! Be angel-like!" Mikey scolded rubbing his hurt arm.

"I ain't no angel and I can't believe that I played along with yer stupid act since it was so stupid! What're you lookin' at baldy?" Raph snapped at the confused and puzzled look of the Ishvalan.

"N-nothing I am sorry for looking upon you, Angel Raphael." The man stuttered, "I cannot do as you wish however and I apologize but my brother created this device to go off at the strike of noon."

"Donnie what time is it?" Leo asked quickly his hands still fastened to the man's arms.

"Forty-six minutes until twelve noon. We don't have much time. Sir, I saw that numbered lock connected to the bomb is there a combination that I need to diffuse the bomb?" Donnie asked the Ishvalan.

"It's not a lock… it's a timer."

"Oh, shell." Mikey gasped his blue eyes widening with fear.

"Is there no way you can safely turn off the bomb?" Al asked the Ishvalan who shook his head.

"It's a suicide mission… did you really think that killing innocent people would appease your so called God?" Edward asked angrily. The man's eyes were downcast and he did not answer.

"You and Scar are both selfish. You kill to protect your families, your people, but what about those innocent victims who you kill? They have family's damnitt! They have a right to live just like everybody else! You're going to kill over twenty innocent people just to make sure that the Duke dies, how is that just!? They have nothing to do with your problems and yet you still believe that you have the right to take their lives! Bullshit!" Edward's gloved fists were clenched and his face white with rage.

"This is the only way!" the man choked in despair his voice thick, "he is surrounded by guards and all other assassination attempts before now have failed! This is our last chance to save our people!" the man cried his face flooded with tears.

"There is always another way." Donatello whispered sadly his right arm moved to grab his left in a nervous gesture but found only air. Don flinched at the pain that spiked through his left side.

"But brother said…"

"He ain't yer brother if he's sending you away with a fuckin' _bomb_ strapped to yer back." Raphael replied in bitter anger, "brothers protect each other. Hell, _families_ protect one another; they don't send each other on suicide missions."

"But…"

"My brother is right… there is no honor to send another to die for them, especially if that person is family. It is the family's duty to protect one another; like my brother said. You are too young to throw your life away." Leo agreed sadly his grey eyes full of pity for the boy, not man, he restrained.

The Ishvalan's youth was mistaken because of the old weary look that lay in his red eyes. Looking around in despair the Ishvalan hopelessly attempted to escape. Mikey finally spoke softly and slowly.

"In this world, or any world, your family is all that you really have. They stay with you no matter what, even in death. They always live on through your memories but how could your family really live if they know that they sent you to your death? They would be sad and unable to forgive themselves because they care about you just like you care about them. Your God knows this and I don't think that your God would like it if you caused so much sadness in the families of the people you were about to kill."

Edward and Alphonse were astonished at the similarities the turtles views were to their own and their words touched the Elric brothers since they too shared a close connection with each other.

"You say this but I am doing this for my people, not just family. They need a better life, they _deserve_ a better life. Please forgive me for my ungratefulness Ishvala, I hope that you understand."

"Thirty minutes until detonation… if there really is no way to detonate the bomb then we will have to evacuate the train." Donnie announced nervously.

"Then Ed and Al can stop the train by talking to the conductor, since you're a state alchemist they have to obey you right?" Leo asked Edward his grey eyes determined.

"Stopping the train isn't the problem; the evacuation will be a little bit trickier though since people have this problem of _not_ listening." Edward answered his coolly.

"We can tell the passengers that the hay in the last cabin has caught on fire and is spreading." Donnie insinuated. Leo and Ed nodded in agreement.

"Hurry it up will ya? I'm tired of waiting on this damn train!" Raphael growled impatiently.

"You? If I have to hold my bladder any longer I'm going to burst!" Mikey squirmed in discomfort.

"I thought I told you to go before we left Mikey." Donnie scolded his younger brother gently.

"I have to go again!"

Leonardo and Edward shared a knowing smile. Edward and Alphonse went to leave and only Mikey noticed enough to wave wildly and wish them luck. Standing beside the door they watched the four brothers argue, tease, and laugh with each other. Next to them was the Ishvalan, now released, who bowed his head in silent prayer while kneeling with his hands clasped together in front of him. They gave a last look towards the turtles before stepping through the door and closing it behind them.

"Just like old times brother?"

"Just like old times, Al."

* * *

A/N: ok well i didn't really know how the Ishvalan religion is practiced so i totally winged it and hopefully it is convincing and makes sense... any comments on the characters? i don't to be OOC actually its like my biggest fear so if you see anyone truly out-of-character i'll try to fix it next time since i'm just a beginner writer i'm not very good at keeping the characters in check. Also, is there any questions? since i know that my story is pretty confusing, i'll try to get the answer to your question in my story if you're confused but if not i'll try to tell you personally. Review please?


	11. The Innocent's Pain

sorry for the wait i've been very indecisive with this chapter but it's up finally! reviews are loved and adored! i'll accept anything even flames because well if i get flamed something must be wrong. i hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 10- The Innocent's Pain

"Sir, you need to stop this train for an emergency evacuation." Edward calmly explained to a middle aged man who currently worked as this train's conductor. The conductor looked incredulously at the young blond boy and his large armored partner.

"Evacuation for what exactly?"

Ed shared a thoughtful look with his brother who answered, "There's a fire in the last car and it's spreading to the other cars. We need to get the people off now." Al finished uncomfortably.

The man laughed sharply, "Right. And I should listen to a little brat and his…"

"Who are you calling little!?" Ed shouted angrily and he grabbed the man by his soiled shirt, "I said to stop this train!"

Eyes wide at the unexpected fury of the small figure the conductor reached behind him and grasping a long lever he jerked it down. The train bucked when the brakes lowered and Edward was thrown into the man and together they fell. The conductor and Ed covered their ears to try to block the screeching of the brakes.

Irritation was evident an Ed's face as he lifted himself off the ground and brushed off some crushed coal that covered the floor. He turned to the conductor his golden eyes flashing,

"What the hell was that for? You couldn't stop a little bit slower!?"

"But, but that big guy over there said to stop _now_. And," the man looked at the armored boy again, "he's _really_ big."

Al laughed uncertainly which earned a sharp look from his older brother.

"Yes I know. Now get off and we'll do the rest." Edward ordered trying to bite back his anger. Surprisingly quick, for the man's plump stature, he ran out of the cabin leaving the door wide open. Edward sighed and he followed his brother close behind him.

Duke Isaac Newman sipped the blood red wine, its bitter taste leaving his mouth dry and puckered. Smirking he set the glass down on a small table in front of him. Once again he assessed his situation with the Ishvalan's and their reluctance to move; even with the threat of death over their heads. He folded his small cruel hands in his lap and peered over towards his body guard who looked straight ahead never making eye contact. He thought his guard exceptional with his towering height of seven feet, thick barreled body, and sharp merciless eyes. Truly worth all the money it took to buy and train the man from childhood into the deadly tool that he is now.

He reached for his glass again but the train shook slightly and his fingers missed knocking the glass of wine over. Cursing he snapped at his guard,

"Zero pick that up damn you! It's getting all over my robes." The man named Zero moved to clean up the mess, his large form giving him no hindrance in the small cabin. His expert hand picked up the broken shards of glass nimbly and without fault. Taking the shards in his hands he threw them into the wastebasket that was creatively structured in the wall.

"Damn these trains, they're a nuisance and the driver ought to be shot. How dare he drive so poorly, worthless people shouldn't exist, you know this don't you?" Isaac turned his sharp tongue to Zero who stared ahead without notice, "Speak!"

"Yes master." Zero answered emotionlessly his grey eyes never wavering.

"Of course you agree with me, your stupid and I'm not. That's how this world works. The intelligent rule while the stupid scurry around in the dirt like pigs. Disgusting, if only they could be replaced by some sort of machine…" the train bucked and the duke flew forward and was caught by thick steel hard arms.

"What the devil!? Zero go and shoot that driver this is unacceptable!" The duke's black eyes narrowed as anger darkened the sharp features of his face.

Rapid footsteps approached and a man ran quickly down the hall into the next cabin. Zero withdrew his sidearm silently and tensed in anticipation.

"Brother, how are we going to convince the passengers to leave?"

"Oh I'm sure our turtle friends will think of something. After all the fire was their idea."

"But…"

"Don't worry about it Al, besides there is a certain _duke_ that I want to meet."

At the mention of the duke Zero stepped into the hall his form blocking the entire aisle.

Zero's sharp eyes instantly took in the boy's small stature, long red coat, golden hair and eyes, and a silver chain that hung from the boy's belt. Next to him was another armored man of equal mass to himself and it was to this person he pointed his pistol towards.

Al lifted his arms and waved frantically, "Wait! Don't shoot! It will only hurt you more than me!"

"Where's the duke?" Edward asked his eyes searching the man's face and found nothing except a cold emotionless mask and hard calculating grey eyes.

Zero aimed his pistol and fired.

The bullet penetrated Al's left eye socket and his helmet flew backwards and the armored body followed. Zero aimed towards Ed who was already charging blue light emanating from his right arm and forming a bladed edge.

Zero used his left arm to block the uppercut with his gun and using his right he swung his fist down but Ed sidestepped the attack. Ed then kicked him with his left leg and, miscalculating the force, Zero was thrown backward with a pained grunt.

"You ok Al?" Ed asked when he heard his brother shifting behind him.

"Yes, it was a good shot. I think that's the first time I was shot in the eye."

"Ya well, the shot was too good and I won't let it happen again." Edward growled angrily the thought of his brother's blood seal so vulnerable made his blood run cold and stomach clench painfully.

Zero jumped up and unsheathing two hidden knives from his long pants he charged again.

"Brother the cabin!" Al yelled and pushed his brother inside and used his metal arms to block the blades swift attack. Ed had to only glance at the cruel black eyes and sinister face to know that this was the duke that was going to kill an entire village of people for his own gains.

"You bastard…" Ed growled and stepped towards him.

The duke snickered, his thin lip curving into a cruel smile, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Brother!" Al shouted and, following his instincts earned from childhood, Ed ducked and wind brushed over the top of his head. Ed kicked back with his left leg and it was caught by two large hands.

Looking up Edward saw Zero attempting to snap his leg and when he found that he could not he used the leg to lift Ed up and slam him into a wall of the cabin. Ignoring the sharp pains in his back Ed clapped his hands and placed them on the wooden wall which flashed and sent a beam of wood into Zero's chest and shoved him out of the cabin and into Al's high bear hug.

"I wouldn't do _what_ now?" Edward asked the duke his tone menacing.

"I—I, get away from me you worthless trash!" he backed up further against the far window.

"Worthless trash huh? You're not one to talk of trash. You, who kill others for your own gains, are worse than trash." Ed approached his anger radiating off him his eyes flashing dangerously.

"So… you're going to kill me now, is that it!?"

"No, I'm not going to kill you, it's not worth it. You are going to rot in prison for killing all of those Ishvalan's just to build your city."

Isaac barked out a laugh, "How?" he sneered, "You have no authority, you're just a brat with a head too large for such a small body."

Snarling Edward grabbed the man's shirt and pulled him down to his eye level. Reaching down Ed grabbed his silver State Alchemist pocket watch and dangled it in front of the man. The duke's eyes widened in shock as he recognized the military's emblem engraved on the front.

"You're a state alchemist! Impossible," He looked past Ed to his armored brother who still held on to a struggling Zero, "So he must be the famous Fullmetal Alchemist and you must be his lackey."

An explosion and screams of terror erupted from the cabins next to them; both brothers thinking of their time limit and the bomb.

"Brother!"

"But it's not time yet!"

Zero dropped into a low horse stance and flipped Alphonse over his shoulder and charged into the cabin. Using his right arm he swept Edward aside and grabbing the duke he jumped through the window and landed in the grass below. Zero's long strides and powerful legs easily carried the duke's weight as he sprinted away.

"Brother we need to save the people from the fire!"

Edward turned around and followed his little brother towards the flames which were crawling up the walls and licking the ceiling with their hot tendrils.

"How did this happen?" Ed asked himself wondering if the turtles got the brunt of the blast.

Most of the people have evacuated and the brothers could see them through the windows running away from the train.

"We should leave brother it's not safe."

Another scream penetrated the air and Edward unintentionally flinched.

"Not yet Al there's still someone trapped."

"Then you leave and I'll get them, I won't be hurt by the flames."

"No, go and find the turtles, they probably need our help. Here take the shell cell." Ed tossed the cell towards his brother who caught it clumsily. "Call them and find out their location. We're close enough to Resembool we can walk. I'll be fine Al, just go!"

Al reluctantly turned and ran down the deserted aisle while his brother searched to find the poor person who was trapped in this fiery hell, his inept fingers attempting to work the small device.

* * *

_One minute before the train stopped…_

Shivering the Ishvalan boy held himself, his pasty feverish skin stripping him of his warmth. Noticing the youth's distress Michelangelo approached him carefully his face kind.

"You ok dude?" Mikey asked the young Ishvalan. The boy looked up his red eyes fearful,

"Am I evil?"

"Of course not! You're just trying to protect the people you love." Mikey assured the scared boy,the sheer meaning of the question shocking him to his core and leaving a sick feeling in his stomach.

"But killing is evil, and although my brother told me it's to save our people…"

"Don't listen to him! Do what you believe," Mikey patted the boy's chest, "is right in here."

"Then…" The boy clutched his chest, "I die for nothing. I have failed to protect my people and have committed acts of sin and will be condemned by Ishvala."

"You won't die, we'll save you, I promise." Mikey draped his arm over the boy's shoulders to comfort him.

"No, I know that I will die. It's just," his eyes filled with desperate tears and his voice choked, "I don't want to die, I'm scared to."

"Mikey what are you doing over there?" Don asked looking up from his conversation on strategies with Leo and Raph.

"I'm…" Mikey started when the train bucked and he was flown forward the boy landing on top of him. The others were flung back into the hay beside the only door.

"Geez, why not just crash the damn thing?" Raph asked sarcastically walking out of the hay pile.

"At least the train is stopped. Now they can evacuate the passengers." Don answered following his older brother.

"Be prepared to hide guys, someone may get the idea to run back here." Leo inquired.

A high pitched siren sounded from the boy who cried out in shock who scrambled off of Mikey his bomb clicking and whirling.

"It's gonna blow up! We have to get it off him!" Mikey yelled and moved to help but was held back by his brothers.

"Mikey we have to move!" Leo commanded and together they pulled the youngest away.

"But he'll die!" Mikey yelled again fighting with more vigor, "I promised!"

Footsteps approached and the turtles hid themselves in the hay once more, Raph's hand over his youngest brother's beak.

The door opened and several men cried out at the fear stricken boy whose chest began to glow,

"I pray for Ishvala's acceptance into the land of…" an explosion ripped through him, the shockwaves pushing the turtles through the wooden wall and onto the grass. They scrambled out of the inflamed hay all with solemn looks of sadness.

"He… I…" Mikey choked and gave a watery cry his head buried in Raphael's shoulder.

Using the surrounding hay that survived the blast Donatello created a transmutation circle and placing his only hand down a burst of light appeared followed by a great hole.

"Jump in quick!"

Don jumped down followed by Leo. Raph pulling a sobbing Mikey into the hole behind him, "Sorry Mikey, we have to go." He apologized his gruff voice surprisingly soft.

Once all were in the hole Don took out a piece of chalk and drew on the rock before him. He placed his hand on the transmutation circle and formed another tunnel with the opening above them closing. Leo brought out his shell cell for light.

"We have to keep moving," Leo grasped Mikey's shoulder, "we _have_ to go Mikey, sorry."

Nodding Michelangelo sadly followed his thoughts on the innocent boy who was murdered by his own brother.

* * *

A/N- yes i kill people! *sob* i dont enjoy it... but i'm loving how i get new ideas as i write like plots and stuff and how i can like tie it in with previous chapters so hopefully the next chapter is up sooner! i love reviews since they are like my fuel dude! any questions just ask i am a confusing writer since i live my life confused :D oh and i just learned that there is a horizontal ruler... yay me!


	12. Mistakes Unavoidable

i do believe that i have said that i don't teenage mutant ninja turtles or fullmetal alchemist but i'm saying it again! well i finally updated! thanks to summer and no school! yipee! funny though, the turtles probably wish they could go to school where wish that i could go without... you don't know what you have until its not there right? and the grass is greener on the other side... yes i'm in a quotey mood and pretty happy since i just got off vacation and finally got my story updated! hopefully the next update will be sooner.

* * *

Chapter 11- Mistakes Unavoidable

Al approached the blackened walls that led to the rear car; he looked around for anybody left behind as he ran effortlessly. Finding no one he walked through a great soot covered hole that was once a wall and entered the last car. Al looked around in confusion since most of the soot and blackened wood ended here and the car was almost soot-less.

"I don't get it… why is their more flames outside of this cabin if this is where the explosion occurred?" Al asked himself, a habit he formed with all of the lonely nights to himself. A black scorched mark stood out against the brown wood surrounding it. Bits and piece of wall were strewn about the floor and holes spotted the walls. The hay that was previously piled up against these walls were flung in disarrayed piles everywhere outside the car and in. An extra-large hole caught Al's non-existent eye as he approached it. The turtles came to his mind since he knew that all four of them could've easily left through this hole.

Outside a great spot of soil was surrounded by green grass and hay. Al took out his shell cell and pressed the purple button out of the four. It rang twice and then a voice answered.

"Hello? Is this Ed or Al?" Donatello asked his voice tired from stress.

"It's Al, where are you guys? The last car is empty and there is this large circle of dirt…"

"Oh, that's where I transmutated a hole. I must have forgotten to cover it with grass. Although I probably couldn't since…"

"Sorry to interrupt but you're underground right? Then do you know where you are headed? Or can you surface soon and we can meet somewhere, the people are out but I'm not sure how to explain the condition of the cabin. That is where the explosion happened right?"

There was a pause and the sound of movement in the background, Leo's voice sounded over the receiver, "Al? Don said that something was peculiar about the car. We noticed it too. The explosion didn't have many flames it was… more like a shock wave. It's hard to explain but we were knocked out of the cabin and had to hide from the people. Is the military on it's way? You won't get in trouble will you?"

"No, it will take a while for the military to arrive. A shockwave? But could a shockwave kill the duke? And how did the fires in the train start?"

"I don't know Al, but it's something that I _will_ find out."

"If that boy's brother didn't send him to kill the duke what did he send him to do then?"

"I don't know. Let's hurry and get back together so that we can figure out our next move. Hold on for a sec." there was more sound of movement and Al heard muffled voices in the background, "You still there Al?"

"Uh-huh, Leo where are you guys?"

"In a field, there's not much cover save for hay bales, I would say only four hundred meters or so away. We didn't travel too far just enough to get out of sight from the crowd. Where can we meet?"

"I know of a few places but I'll wait for my brother."

"Sure, just be careful Al, we don't know who else may be out there that will pose a threat. Call us when you can."

"I will, you be careful too Leo, bye."

"Goodbye."

Al hung up. He turned back to the train and walked back through the hole in the side of the car. Another question on the remains of the boy came to his mind. Suddenly he didn't want to look; he didn't want to find the scattered and destroyed remains of a troubled boy of whom he just recently met.

"Al everybody is out, a little girl was stuck but I managed to find her mother. Al?" Edward asked concerned as he approached his brother who was kneeling on a darkened spot on the floor.

"He's gone… completely gone. I don't… don't know if there's any… remains left." Al's metallic voice broken up in anguish, at least Al's emotions were not taken like his body, a fact that Ed is thankful for.

Ed put a hand on his brother's shoulder even though his little brother couldn't feel it, he knew it was there. They stayed there still for several minutes, one lost and the other waiting.

"Brother…" Al started his voice small, "The bomb didn't create the fire. It just created a shockwave big enough to… to…"

"Tear him apart." Ed finished sadly. The blond boy then walked through the giant hole and searched outside of the car. Looked back he noticed the small holes the spotted the cabin and he searched around in areas directly in front of those holes.

His sharp eyes noticed several blackened masses of something that had to have been burned to have such a state. He walked around and searched more and found several more pieces of what he knew to be the charred remains of that boy. Ed turned and headed back towards the train with his heart heavy when he caught something shining in the corner of his eye. He directed himself towards it and found a silver necklace with a round locket attached to it.

He tenderly picked up the locket and rubbed off the excess residue of soot. He tried not to think of where the black residue came from. Ed opened the locket and inside was a small picture of four people together smiling. The man, woman, and two young boys all had similar looks of high cheekbones, small delicate noses, golden brown skin, white hair, and flaming red eyes. They looked happy.

Ed closed his eyes to control the strong emotions that suddenly tore through him, his flesh and blood arm shook with tension, while his auto-mail arm held steady with the locket secure in his gloved hand.

"Brother?" Al asked slowly approaching him, his great form stopped hesitantly behind him. Ed took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, attempting to release some pressure and clear his head.

"We need to meet back up with the turtles. Once we get them to Resembool we're going to look for more ways to get our bodies back."

"Brother, the turtles may be able to help us get our bodies back."

Ed looked up at his brother incredulously, "How could they help?"

"Well, for starters they're from a more advanced world and have much more technologies. Donatello seems to know more about medicine and other biological sciences. They themselves are a miracle of science since nobody has been able to duplicate what they are here. And…"

"I got it Al." Ed sighed tiredly, "they probably could help but right now we need to find them. I'm assuming since there is this great dirt spot that Don must have made a tunnel with alchemy and they are probably in the forest right now. So what we need to do is…"

"Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric!" A voice called loudly, the brothers looked toward it and Ed groaned in annoyance. The military has arrived, the group of men in blue military uniforms approached and a single man stepped forward.

"Sir, please state the happenings of this site and the whereabouts of Duke Isaac Newman."

"What do you want with the Duke?" Ed asked his fist clenched angrily at the Duke's name.

"The Duke was on his way for an important signing of documents, Sir."

"Tell me everything you know about the Duke." Edward commanded the locket in his hand a sharp reminder of what happened just moments ago.

"Brother." Al warned cautiously, he noticed his older brother's sudden interest in the Duke.

"It's ok Al, _everybody_ is safe and they can wait for a while. I'm interested in this Duke, if he's such an important person why didn't I know about him earlier. Corporal!" the man nodded and he turned and they all followed the Corporal and the State Alchemist who were both discussing this Duke. Al reluctantly followed his brother whose thoughts for now were focused on the locket in his hand. The picture of a once happy family and the woman in the photo who had the symbol on her chest that he recognized from a little red book he found. There was something big going on and he was going to find out exactly what it is.

* * *

"What's with all'a this freakin' hay?" Raph asked irritated as he glared at the miles of large round hay bales spotting the fields.

"It's probably for their livestock." Don replied casually as he studied one of the many bales, "I wish I could see the machinery that rolls the hay up like this. It's very convenient."

"Wait'a minute. Your saying that there is actually somethin' that you don't know? Never would'a thought."

"I never implied that I know everything! There is actually much that I don't know and wish to learn. Something you may want to take into consideration Raph."

"First of all, sarcasm Don, learn it. And second if I need ta learn somethin' then I will, I won't eva' be rollin' up hay so I don't care how they do it."

"They haven't called back yet. I hope everything is all right." Leo muttered staring at the shell cell in his hands. Raph and Don stopped their mild banter and took out their shell cells.

"They ain't broke are they?" Raph asked checking for damages, "that blast could'a broke 'em."

"I checked them all before I left and I just talked on mine and hour ago, _after_ the explosion. I doubt it's the cells." Don implied double checking his cell just in case.

"I told Al to call us back when they can. Maybe something's happened. I don't like this." Leo stood up and started pacing his strategy face on.

"Easy fearless, they prob'ly jus' have people 'round them so they can't talk. I'm sure if they whipped out the cells it'd raise a few questions that we don't need."

Leo stopped and sat back down next to his brothers, "You're probably right Raph. If they don't call in another hour we'll head back to the train. Donnie can you make any clothing out of these hay bales?"

Don scratched his chin thoughtfully, "I suppose we could the hay is made out of fibers since it is a plant and most of our clothing comes from plants so…"

"They won't itch like hell will they?" Raph interrupted his skin already itchy and uncomfortable in several areas.

"What? The clothes? Maybe, but we won't know until we try." Don answered thoughtfully, "now how to make a circle… I could use the hay around us again since I can't write on the grass with my chalk…" Don continued his one sided conversation with himself.

"Hey guys? It's getting kinda dark, what if Al and Ed aren't at the train? Where do we sleep?" Mikey asked his voice uncharacteristically small.

His older brothers looked at one another. Leo leaned forward and asked softly,

"Mikey… are you okay? You're not taking that boy's death too hard are you? Because if you are it's not your fault, you did everything you could."

"Ya, it's that Duke bastard's fault! That and that so called older _brother_ of his, don't blame yerself, if anyone's ta blame it's them." Raph added angrily. Mikey nodded sadly his eyes downcast.

"Mikey," Don moved over to his little brother's side and draped a comforting arm over his shoulders, "you helped him and he wouldn't want you to beat yourself over his death. He was very confused and scared and you did really help him. I know he's grateful for you kindness Mikey, you gave him a little bit of happiness. That is something to be proud of."

"But," Mikey started sadly, "I promised that I would protect him… but I failed. Now he's dead and even though I know that I wasn't the reason he died I just know that there _had_ to be something that I could've done to protect him. I just didn't figure it out in time."

"Even if there was that could've been done it's over now. The best you can do is to use your legs and move forward. Thinking about past mistakes and wishing for a better outcome will bring nothing but sadness and resentment."

The turtles looked up in surprise and saw Edward and Alphonse standing. Ed continued,

"You could you couldn't. You should you should've, it's all in the past and the best you can do is learn from your mistakes and try not to make the same ones. But you will. There are always mistakes that are made and you have to learn to live with them. Don't let your past mistakes hold you back because more will come. This is what we call _life_."

Mikey nodded solemnly the words hitting him like a freight train,

"I understand. Thanks Ed."

"No problem, just passing on some words of wisdom. I've also had my share of mistakes. Everyone has."

"Pretty speech, now when can we leave? If I get one more piece of hay in my shell I'll…"

"You'll do what frog man! Poke me with your forks!"

Raph growled and leaped at Ed his Sais drawn and they clashed each other ferociously their golden eyes aflame. Al sighed and sat down with the others his posture straight as always.

"Sorry for the wait. You were right Leonardo, the military came to ask questions. We now know a little bit more about this Duke."

"That's great Al, but my priority is to get Don back to Resembool so that he can have his operation. If you don't mind of course I really don't want to intrude…"

"No, no, it's fine Leonardo!" Al laughed awkwardly, "it's just that we don't know how to explain you to Grandma Pinako and Winry."

"Oh," Leo paused awkwardly, "that would be a problem."

"Do you guys own cows?" Mikey asked randomly Don and Leo gave him an incredulous look.

"Uh, no actually. Gradma Pinako and Winry are mechanics. We have neighbors who own cows though."

"Cool! We'll have fresh milk then?" Mikey asked excitedly once again himself.

"How's that different from the jugged milk we get at home?" Leo asked amused, "I'm sure it'll taste the same Mikey." Leo replied to his little brother's eager face.

"I'm not so sure about that Leo; our milk goes through a processing plant. It could taste differently." Don added a small smile on his beak, "we'll just have to find out won't we?"

"I can't wait! So you guys don't have _any_ pets? But you live on a farm don't'cha?"

"I've always wanted a cat…"

"Really! I own one named Klunk! He's the greatest cat in the world! He leaves fur balls on Raph's bed, he rides my skateboard, he's never mad at me and loves to cuddle, and he even once ate this snake that came into my room although I really don't know how it got there since…"

"Here we go again." Leo sighed, "How about we first try to make those clothes Donny? I'm worried I might become insane myself if I'm around these guys much longer."

"I second that notion. We better hurry, Raph looks like he's about ready to stab Ed and vice versa… and Mikey has gone into a craze about cute animals, mainly his cat."

The two last sane beings stood up and walked briskly over to a hay bale that was just out of ear shot but they could see the insane activity from their point. Leo helped his brother create the transmutation circle and they started to create their disguises so that they can finally enter Resembool.

* * *

A/N- as soon as i watched FMA and saw that Al loved cats i immediately thought of Mikey and his cat Klunk... oh how i bet he misses his cat! well now he has a cat buddy :D any questions? i tried to cover a few questions in my story but instead i probably just made more *sob* it doesn't help that i'm just a naturally confused person ;P. Story does and always will need work...


	13. Unexpected Meeting

Alright i finally updated after i got over this 'i-will-never-write-again' phase! this chapter is pretty rushed so i don't expect it to be as good 0_o Anyways i don't own Ninja Turtles or Fullmetal Alchemist!

* * *

Chapter 12- Unexpected Meeting

Ed paced past his armored brother for the hundredth time his stiff footsteps and tense shoulders revealing his anxiety.

Al gave his best impersonation of a sigh as he looked up at the so familiar Rockbell house. Its dark out and the only light source that they have is the waning crescent moon and the many stars that litter the black sky. The silver light from the heavens made his older brother's auto-mail arm glisten brightly, Ed ran his metal arm through his golden hair, his gloves and coat lying on the ground at his feet.

"Brother, they've been waiting for almost an hour." Al placed his large hand on his brother's shoulder to stop him from pacing, "it's cold out here and they're cold blooded. They'll freeze if they stay out here much longer."

Ed looked down at his booted feet and sighed, "I know, I just haven't figured out how to explain this to Winry and Grandma Pinako."

"Well, she has to know sometime and it's best to start out with the truth. After that she can see for herself."

Ed looked up at his brother with an amused smile, "Your probably right Al, after all if she can handle us I'm sure she can handle them." Straightening up his back to gain the most physically possible height he marched right through the door, determination in all of his features.

Al shook his helmeted his dubiously, this was not going to be pretty. Al decided to follow his brother into the house, looking around and seeing all of the familiar items lane made him nostalgic. He was so lost in his childhood memories that when a scream tore through the air he jumped up in surprise.

"HAVE YOU _EVER_ HEARD OF PRIVACY! YOU CAN'T JUST _BARGE_ INTO MY ROOM IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT TO TALK ABOUT…" Winry's screaming stopped and Al assumed that Ed managed to calm her down. Al couldn't help a small chuckle at his brash brother's antics. A couple of minutes later a disgruntled Winry came down the stairs with an annoyed Ed. Winry's normally neat blonde hair was in disarray from her rough awakening and her blue eyes were tired from the early hour. She gave a quick nod in Al's direction and then stomped into the kitchen. The brothers heard the girl fill up something with water.

"So, brother, did you tell her about… you know." Al asked cautiously, wary of the irritated look in his brother's features. Ed visibly grinded his teeth and snorted,

"She doesn't believe me. She thinks I've somehow _lost my mind_!" with a growl Ed stomped over to the stairs and dropped down to sit with his arms cross.

"Well, what _exactly_ did you tell her?"

"He _told_ me," Winry snapped as she walked back into the front room, a steaming mug of hot liquid in her hands, "That a group of _mutant ninja turtles_ have come through another _dimension_ and that they need my help. _And_ he expects me to believe him! Ed!" Winry angrily approached the equally irritated boy and her open hand on her hip, "You wake me up at _this_ hour! I happen to have a very busy schedule tomorrow and you come and wake me up with these crazy stories on…"

"It's true!" Ed interrupted loudly he looked towards his little brother for back up, Winry followed the look but softened her expression for the nervous suit of armor.

"Uh, well," Al scratched the back of his helmet nervously, a habit that he didn't lose with the transmutation, and replied shakily, "it's true. All of it, they're actually just outside…"

Rolling her dark blue eyes Winry marched outside, the door slamming behind her, and peered around in the darkness.

"Where? I don't see anybody."

Ed joined her side, "You won't see them unless they want you to see them. They're _ninja's_."

Winry snorted, "Sounds like some kind of animal."

"Winry, you have to promise to never tell _anybody_ about them. They wouldn't understand." Al spoke from the doorway his huge body blocking it completely.

Rolling her eyes she sighed tiredly, "Ok, ok, I promise. Now can we hurry so I can get back to bed?"

"Ok guys, you can show yourselves now, she knows!" Ed called out into the night. He knew they were out there he's had the feeling that's he's being watched since he first came to the house.

* * *

The turtles heard the call but they were reluctant to answer it. Close together and hidden in the shadows Mikey asked in a voice more quiet than a whisper,

"Leo? Do we go? This doesn't seem right…"

Leo peered over at the girl who still looked warily out into the night, the disbelief evident in her face. Raphael showed obvious distrust towards the girl, Mikey looked to him to decide, and Don looked towards her with a calculating expression. Leo knew that he had to get them home and so far Edward and Alphonse Elric have shown their loyalty as friends. The girl however was a variable that is still unknown. There is a possibility that she will not be able to handle what they are. She may decide to tell the authorities and that's something that he can't risk.

Edward called again his voice sounded more frustrated than before. Leo clenched his teeth as he tried to come to a decision that would be best for his family. Raph nudged his older brother and hissed,

"Leo, make up your freakin' mind, I don't wanna stay out here all night."

Giving his brothers one last look Leo came to a decision, "You guys wait here… it's best if only one of us show ourselves. She may take it better."

Raph snorted, earning a steely glare from Leo. Donnie and Mikey exchanged worried glances but nodded. With a grim face, Leo slowly approached the girl with hopes that he's made the right decision.

* * *

"What's taking them so damn long?" Edward hissed under his breath, Winry looked at him annoyed _again_ and rolled her eyes. She was about to go back inside and he would never hear the end of this!

"We can never be too careful, Ed."

Winry gave a small shriek and whipped around in shock, Ed turned around angrily, and Al watched calmly from the doorway. Leo stood behind them with his arms crossed in anticipation. Winry's mouth hung down agape, her blue eyes widened, and the color drained out of her face. She uttered something unintelligible, blinked very slowly, and then reached up to rub her eyes. She shook her head roughly as if to clear her thoughts. With her legs feeling like rubber she reached out a very shaky hand and touched Leo's forearm. The cool smooth skin shocked her and she pulled back her hand sharply, as if bitten, and collapsed. Ed caught her before she touched the ground and held her up bridal style.

"That didn't work out too well." Al voiced from his spot in the doorway. His older brother sighed,

"I'm going to bring her inside. We should hold off before we introduce you to Grandma Pinako."

Leo showed no emotion as he looked at the unconscious girl in Edward's arms,

"That's probably best. Are you going to convince her we were some weird dream?" Leo asked, he couldn't say that he was surprised that this was the outcome. People didn't usually welcome them with open arms. The blue-clad turtle was still surprised that these Elric brothers have accepted them so easily.

Ed was silent and his expression unreadable, Al walked over to his brother and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"At least Grandma Pinako hasn't woken up yet."

"And why is that young man? What's happened to Winry? _What's going on!"_ A sharp voice called from the doorway where Al just stood seconds before.

The brothers whipped around to find a disgruntled Grandma Pinako standing in the doorway, her figure threatening despite her small demeanor. They noticed the Leonardo was nowhere in sight, to their relief. Her stormy blue eyes narrowed behind her round spectacles, Edward and Alphonse flinched under her direct glare.

"Uh… we… we were, um…" Al stuttered, lost for any excuse for their mysterious appearance.

"We caught a late train and saw Winry walking around, I suppose she didn't see us because when we said hello she tripped over a rock and knocked her head pretty hard. Sorry for disturbing you Granny."

The old woman crossed her arm's not buying the young man's explanation, "Well get in the house, it's freezing outside. Put on your coat Edward we wouldn't want you catching a cold. I'll prepare some tea and we'll wait for Winry to wake up."

She disappeared into the house and the brothers shared a look,

"Brother, what do we do about the turtles? They can't stay out here they'll freeze!"

"They can sneak into our old room upstairs, it'll be cramped but at least it'll be warm. They can take care of themselves, until then we need to make Grandma Pinako believe that nothing's wrong."

Al nodded and together they entered the house to find their foster Grandmother, a small part of them happy to finally be home again.

The turtles heard Edwards message and after he went into the house they climbed up the side of the house and entered through the window into a bedroom. They silently looked around for clues that this was the correct room, there were two beds one with a blue comforter and the other a deep red. On top of a wooden dresser stood a picture which Mikey picked up to examine. Inside the frame stood four people; a blonde man with sharp features, golden eyes, and glasses stood in the back row on the left, a pretty brunette woman with kind chocolate eyes, and in front of them was two young boys.

"Guys, check this out!" Mikey whispered as his eyes took in the familiar features of their friend Edward when he was a child. His brothers came over to see what their brother was looking at, "See Edward was cute once," Mikey joked then pointed to the woman, "I think that's his mom and I bet that," he moved his finger to the left, "is his dad."

"No duh, Sherlock who else would it be?" Raph whispered back irritated. This idea was stupid, but it was better than freezing in the chilly late fall weather.

"It appears that Ed got his looks from his dad where Alphonse looks much more like his mother." Donnie stated, this family portrait reminded of one they took years ago. His stomach clenched painfully at the memory.

"Al was really cute too! Although they still have nothing on me!" Mikey joked again, his voice still a whisper.

Don rolled his eyes and nudged his little brother affectionately, "Come on goof ball let's get to bed."

"I call dips on first watch." Raph said gruffly, he sat in front of the door for a long night.

Mikey jumped into the bed with the red comforter and immediately crawled under the covers and Don walked to the edge of the blue bed and stood over it unsure.

"Go on Donnie, I need to get in a couple of hours of meditation in anyways." Leo assured his brother who gave a small smile and crawled in the bed. Soft snores could already be heard from Mikey.

Leonardo settled into meditation between the two beds, whose occupants were fast asleep. Raphael watched his brother's with an amused smirk. Even through this crazy adventure that they've been forced on they've managed to stick together as a family. Just like their dad taught them.

After the somewhat tense meeting with Grandma Pinako the Elric brothers left for upstairs while Pinako retired to hers downstairs. Edward carried Winry to her room and set her on her bed. He pulled up the lavender sheets to her chin and softly touched her forehead with his non-automail arm. Smiling, he left.

Knocking softly on the room Ed whispered, "It's me, open up." The door cracked open and he slipped through. Inside Mikey was fast asleep in his old bed and Donatello took his brother's. Raph stood protectively by the door and Leo was sitting in between the beds with his eyes closed. His brother sat at the foot of his old bed and motioned for him to come over. Ed gave a quick nod in Raph's direction, who returned it, and sat by his younger brother.

"What are we going to do Brother?" Al asked quietly the day's events replaying in his mind.

"We try again." Ed said with determination, "No use giving up now. Donatello needs the surgery and we still need their help. Also," he looked over to Raph who stared back his amber eyes unreadable, "friends help each other when they're in need. Right, Raph?"

The turtle in question smirked, "Ya, sure Ed."

Ed gave his brother a reassuring smile and leaned back against the wall and settled down into an uncomfortable sleep. Once Al was sure his brother was asleep he spoke softly,

"Raphael, you can sleep now, you need your rest."

"I'm fine, I can't sleep anyways."

Al stood up as quietly as his armored body let him and slowly crept over towards Raph, the turtle looked up amused at the muffled clanking and clicking of the suit of armor,

"Not one fer bein' _discreet_ are ya?"

"Not really." Al replied sheepishly, he slowly lowered himself to the ground for minimal sound.

They sat there quietly for a while each listening to their brother's breathing as they slept. Al was the first to break the silence,

"You remind me of my brother a lot."

Raph restrained a snort, "What? Cuz we both gotta temper?"

There was a moment of silence before Al replied, "I was actually thinking about your protectiveness and loyalty to your brothers."

The turtle said nothing and there was another moment of silence. The moonlight streamed through the open window, the silvery light filling the room. Raphael's head bobbed sleepily but he refused to fall asleep, not when his brothers are in this strange house. He still hasn't come to terms to actually _trust_ these Elric brothers. Edward called him and his brothers friend; he knew that making friends was _never_ that easy. It took him a while to trust April and Casey fully, he was on edge for weeks worried that they would turn them in, but they never did.

* * *

A/N- i promise the other chapter will be better! this seemed kinda forced, especially with the characters... for some reason i need complete silence and i wrote this with the tv going on... not a good idea since it was hard to 'hear' their voices, you know? i like to repeat what the characters say with their voice actors to see if it sounds right, i also picture what's happening in my head as i write it which is almost _impossible_ with the tv going! really, i think i'll save my writing for my dark room with no sound at all! where any of the characters OOC? i may re-write this chapter since i really don't think it's any good... reviews? and need to know how badly i did so i can fix this!


	14. New Faces

Here's the next chapter! I hope that you enjoy it! Reviews, advice, and constructive critisism is very much appreciated!

* * *

Chapter 14- New Faces

Ed poured himself a cup of hot coffee and sat down at the kitchen table with Grandma Pinako who nibbled on a piece of toast.

"Why hasn't your brother come down yet Edward?" the elderly lady asked as she took another bite of her toast. Ed shrugged,

"Don't know." Ed added a little cream to his coffee, "When's Winry coming down?"

"She should be down soon but she had a rough night. You never did to me the _true_ story."

Edward sighed, a guilty expression gracing his face, "It's _complicated_."

"I've been here long enough to know that most things really aren't as complicated as people perceive them to be. Now you tell me what _really_ happened last night." Grandma Pinako commanded stubbornly.

"Give me a moment." He stood up and Grandma Pinko stood up with him. He put a soft hand on her shoulder, "Please?"

Grandma Pinako nodded reluctantly and sat back down, she knew that Edward would tell her when he was ready, and there was no point in hurrying the boy.

Edward walked back up the stair and approached the door to his and his brother's old bedroom. He knocked three times on the door and it cracked open enough for him to slip inside. At first he didn't see any sign of the turtles but seconds later they came out of various parts of the room, Donatello came back in through the window.

"Look, I know what happened with Winry last night wasn't very encouraging but she'll come around to it. Winry may be a tough girl but you guys may have been a little much."

"We always are." Mikey grinned and Don rolled his eyes. Raph and Leo ignored the statement.

"I believe Grandma Pinako will _handle_ things a little bit differently. Are you still up for it?"

Raph shrugged, "We don't got any other choice now do we?"

* * *

Grandma Pinako looked up from her empty plate as footsteps came down the stairs, Edward and Alphonse entered the kitchen, and even though Ed tried to hide it Pinako knew that he was nervous.

"Are you ready to tell me Edward?"

"Actually we're going to _show_ you." The blond responded his voice was cool but his jittery stride told otherwise. Grandma Pinako stood up.

"Fine, what is it that you have to show me?"

"They're not really _its_…" Al fiddled his fingers, "More like _he's_."

Raising an eyebrow Grandma Pinako looked at her adopted Grandsons incredulously, "Where are you two getting at this?"

"He's talking about us." Michelangelo showed himself by stepping into the door frame, "Hello!" he grinned warmly and waved. Blank shock filled the old ladies head as her mind sorted through this new set of information. She could do nothing but stare at this odd presence. The creature before her looked like an oversized turtle but it stood on two legs, was equipped with weapons, and an orange bandana covered it's bright blue eyes.

"Mikey you're not supposed to just _show up_!" Leonardo hissed as he joined his little brother. Raphael and Donatello soon followed. Don waved shyly while Raph crossed his arms and scowled,

"It's a little too late for _that_ though." He smacked the back of the orange clad turtles head, "Way ta go chuck-fer-brains."

"Hey! She's still conscious so it's not _that_ bad!" the one named Mikey answered in a whine.

The only thing that struck Grandma Pinako is the fact that they acted just like the adolescents in the nearby town. That and their faces were so _expressive_ she would say that they actually felt emotion.

"Grandma Pinako," Alphonse softly touched her arm, "are you going to be ok?"

The older woman turned to look up at her grandson, "Yes. I'll be fine." She eyed the creatures that stood in front of her critically and noticed the missing limb of the one in purple, "That arm. Is that why you're here? For automail?" the creature with the missing arm nodded and swallowed dryly.

"Yes, my name is Donatello. I don't have any method of payment just yet…"

"It's on us." Ed interrupted with a wave of his hand, "Money's no problem. You think that you can do it Grandma Pinako?"

"Of course I can! I've been doing this for longer than you've been born! Now," She turned her attention back to a relieved Donnie, "You! What can you tell me about your anatomy? I'll have ask you a lot of questions since I'm sure your body is made differently."

"Aren't you," Don looked at his brothers nervously, "going to ask what we are? Why we're here?"

"No need, you're my patient and I'm here to give you an automail limb. Now come! We have to get the information needed to begin the surgery. You!" she pointed towards the rest of the turtles, "Stay out of trouble! I don't want anyone snooping around here because they thought they saw something."

She marched past the stairs and turned left and opened a door, "Well? Are you coming Donatello?"

After giving his brothers one final hopeful glance he followed, "Coming!"

The two walked down into the basement and the door closed softly behind them.

"That turned out _better_ than I thought!" Mikey whooped with a grin.

"Aren't you worried about your brother?" Alphonse asked, he remembered how the turtles were so defensive the first time he met them. Raph shrugged again,

"Even without an arm, I'm sure Donnie can handle himself against a little old lady"

"She's not old!" Edward snapped angrily, he called her old frequently but it was something only he could do. If anyone else called her old they would hear from him.

"Before this escalates any more we have to figure out what we're going to do while Don gets his operation." Leo stopped the argument, "How long does this take exactly?"

"The surgery doesn't take long, maybe a day or two. It's the recovery that takes the most time." Edward gripped his own automail arm, "On average it takes three years to fully recover."

"_Three years!_" Raph exploded angrily, "We don't _have_ three years!"

"I never said that this was going to be easy Raph!"

"Wait! That's you _your_ technology!" Mikey cried out excitedly he rubbed his hands together gleefully, "With Donnie's super brain for technology he'll probably not even have to recover! Besides the Utrom's let Don look at their stuff right? I'm sure Don has some cool ideas in that big brain of his! Right!"

"Utroms?" Al asked puzzled at the sudden change in the conversation's mood.

"Oh just some alien brain dudes who are super smart and stuff." Mikey answered carelessly, "They have robotic bodies, space ships, and other really cool technological gumbo that I don't understand."

"Aliens! As in life forms not here on Earth?" Alphonse asked again, he's had thoughts about other life forms but he never really pursued the topic.

"Ya! And they're not the only ones! There's the Triceratron, the federation, the…"

"Michelangelo! You shouldn't tell them this!" Leo scolded and Raph hit the back of his head again.

"They live in what? The seventeen hundreds? They don't even have cars yet!" Raph added.

"It's the nineteen hundreds actually…"

"Whateva', the point is, they can't handle this much info at once! It'll fry their brains or somethin'."

Edward was lost in his own thoughts as this banter went on, his mind found it hard to grasp the concepts that the turtles were telling him. He knew that scientifically, all of these things, no matter how outrageous _could _happen. Suddenly he was five again and the prospect of science new and exciting.

"Is there any food around here?" Michelangelo asked as his stomach rumbled loudly.

"Mikey!" Leo scolded again at his brother's lack of subtlety, "Show some respect!"

"Yes Mom!" Mikey rolled his eyes at his annoyed brother and turned to Al with a grin, "So where's the chow!

* * *

Winry woke up, stumbled out of bed, forced a brush through her hair, and lumbered down the stairs sleepily. She yawned loudly and walked blindly with her eyes closed for a couple of seconds until she heard the familiar sound of the coffee machine.

"You know Ed coffee stunts your growth…" She stopped in mid-sentence with her blue eyes wide as she took in the two green creatures sitting at the table with Ed. A third one was wearing a cooking apron and was standing up by the stove next to Alphonse who also wore a much too small apron, "I must still be dreaming…" She wandered over to the coffee machine, poured herself a cup, and took a deep gulp flinching as the hot liquid burned her throat. The green things were still there.

The one with a blue cloth on its head hissed at the one with red, "See? This is _exactly_ why we can't just go wandering around the house!"

The one in red snorted, "Too late now Leo, the broad knows 'bout us now."

"Who wants jelly pancakes? I have strawberry and grape so who want's what?" Mikey looked up to whoever just walked in, "Morning Dudette! Grab a chair! Me and Al are making pancakes!"

"Don't put jelly in mine Mikey." Raph said as he reached over for another piece of toast.

"These are the turtles I was talking about last night Winry, and strawberry for me Mikey." Ed turned the page of his newspaper and continued reading.

"Good morning Winry." Al offered a plate with a golden pancake in the middle, "I made this for you Winry." She reached out and took the plate numbly and turned to the table and sat in a vacant chair. She mechanically poured the hot syrup over her pancake, she picked up a fork that was already on the table and used it to take a bite of her pancake. The pancake felt like dry cardboard and she choked it down. The one in blue eyed her warily and she stopped eating, the thing's grey gaze pierced through her and made her self-conscious. The turtle in blue noticed her discomfort and lowered his gaze.

There was an awkward moment that was broken by Mikey's whistling as he flipped another pancake, "Leo? What jelly did you want?" He took the pancake out of the pan and placed it on a plate, "Here's your cake Raph."

Al handed the one called Raph the plate and the creature began to spread butter all over the top he looked across the table to the warm syrup jar in front of Winry, "Ya mind?" Raph gestured towards the syrup. Winry looked at the syrup in front of her and then at the green creature named Raph, she numbly handed it over, "Thanks."

He dumped most of the jar over his pancake and began to eat wolfishly, the one in blue looked over him in disgust be didn't say anything, "I'll take the grape Mikey." He looked back to Winry but with a softer expression, "Thank you for allowing us to stay here Ms. Rockwell. I am in your debt." He bowed.

Winry swallowed dryly and gave a small smile she couldn't seem to find her voice. Mikey took off his apron, put it on the counter, and headed downstairs to get Donnie and Grandma Pinako. Alphonse flipped Leo's pancake, put it on another plate, and gave it to the turtle who smiled,

"Thank you Alphonse." Leonardo began to eat the pancake without the butter or syrup. The downstairs door opened and Michelangelo walked out with Don and Grandma Pinako.

"Smells good what's…" Don stopped in mid-sentence as he noticed Winry sitting at the table.

"Winry are you feeling better this morning?" Pinako asked as she entered the kitchen and grabbed herself a cup of coffee, "These are our new guests. Donatello over there is going to get an automail arm. I'll need your assistance making it. He'll show you the blueprints after breakfast."

Winry nodded numbly, "O-ok, wha- if you don't mind my asking, what are you guys?"

Mikey sat down next to her and flashed her a grin taking her aback a bit, "Oh just your run of the mill mutant ninja turtles. I'm Michelangelo but you can call me Mikey!"

"Winry." She answered dully, she didn't ask more because she was still think about what a mutant and a ninja was. Alphonse noticed Winry's confusion and he grabbed her hand and helped her up.

"I'll catch you up on everything that's happened. Here, you can bring your pancake." Al grabbed the full plate and lead Winry upstairs to update her on the current events. When they were gone Edward stood up and folded the newspaper back on the table.

"So what now? Can you do the operation Granny?"

Grandma Pinako and Donatello shared a knowing look and she nodded, "Yes, your friend here knows more about technology than I ever dreamed possible." She shook her head in amazement, "I'm happy that I've met him in my ripe old age. Maybe there's something this old dog can learn yet."

Don smiled sheepishly, "Well it's only because our world is more advanced, and the people of your time just haven't made the right discoveries. Although with the introduction of alchemy I believe that this dimension is veering away from the mechanical technology and is relying more on alchemy."

Leonardo took his and Raphael's dirty plate and placed it in the sink. Granny Pinako turned on the faucet and shooed Leo away, "I've got the dishes. Edward, show your friends around I believe they might want some fresh air."

"Can we look at the animals!" Mikey jumped up with pancakes spraying out of his mouth.

"Fine, you can check out the neighbor's farm, it's around noon so they should be home. I wouldn't come too close to them if I were you."

Leonardo replied gravely, "We won't. I'm sure they wouldn't be as _accepting_ of us as you have been. Thank you Ms. Rockbell, we are in your debt." He bowed and followed Edward and the others outside.

Grandma Pinako has met many people in `her long life but never has she met such an unusual group of people. She smiled as she began to clean the dishes the sounds of their voices echoed through the kitchen.

* * *

A/N- i don't think that i got Grandma Pinako right... it's been so long i don't remember exactly how she was! i think that she's a strong willed, caring, and loyal old woman who has a slight temper... but i could be wrong! after all i haven't seen or read fullmetal alchemist in months! i hope the other characters sound right... please give me some feedback!


	15. Turtle Luck Running True to Form

Yes i know very short chapter... but it's late! i'll update soon i promise! Possibly Wednesday... maybe... no promises! i'm horrible i know and this is short, i know, but it's... well... it's late! that's my excuse :D Once again thanks to all of my reviewers! really it was all of the recent feedback that got me off my lazy bum and writing another chapter! even if it is really short...

* * *

Chapter 15- Turtle Luck Running True to Form

"Are we there yet?"

Raphael groaned and turned to his brother, Mikey, angrily, "_Why_ is it every time we go on a trip _you_," he poked his grinning brother in the chest, "have ta ask _that question_."

"What question?" the orange clad turtle replied with an amused smirk. Raph growled and his hands twitched towards his younger brother's neck.

"Just ignore him. You're doing nothing but amusing him Raph." Edward quipped and pushed another branch out of his way. The group was _attempting_ to make it through some small woods to reach the Rockwell's neighbors farm.

"Half-pint."

"I'll cut off both of your legs and glue them to your head!" Edward yelled back angrily.

"I'd like ta see ya try!" Raphael growled and spun his Sai in his palm, "It'd make my day."

Leonardo stepped between his brother and friend, "Calm down both of you. We don't want to draw any attention."

Raphael snorted and waved around him, "Attention from what? The squirrels!"

"I'd like a squirrel…" Mikey said thoughtful look as he eyed the trees around him.

"You're not getting a squirrel Mikey. You wouldn't keep care of it!" Leo admonished his brother's look and crossed his arms as a sign of finality.

"But Leo!"

"We're not really getting anywhere by fighting every second of the way you know." Don finally spoke up with a slight look of annoyance, "And there may be hunters around here. With our luck _anything_ could happen."

"Ain't tha' the truth." Raph snorted and shook his head, "Turtle luck's a bitch."

Leo gave his brother a disproving glance but didn't say anything. Ed shrugged past the turtles and pointed up ahead, "It should only be a few more miles this way."

"A few _miles_! That'll take forever!" Mikey whined, he was already beginning to miss his metal-clad friend. Donnie patted his brothers shoulder and gave him an encouraging smile.

"Not if we hurry it won't. Besides, we haven't had a good nature walk in a long time!"

"Comin' from the turtle who stares all day at their computer?" Raph smirked, "That's rich."

"I happen to enjoy nature very much Raph! And you…"

"Hurry up or I'm leaving you behind!" Edward called from up ahead. Raph and Don looked up to see their two brothers and Ed waving at them.

"Last one at the farm hatched from a rotten egg!" Mikey teased and dashed ahead, Leo grinned and followed, Edward flipped Raphael off before he too turned and raced the others.

"Now _where_ did he learn that?" Don asked idly. He wasn't sure if the same mannerisms from their world applied to theirs as well.

"Ya short bastard!" Raph roared and charged after swearing colorfully after them. Donatello sighed and reluctantly followed. He increased his pace so that he wouldn't have to hear the jaunting of his brother's and friend later.

* * *

Edward jumped over another fallen tree in his attempt to catch the swift Michelangelo. His shortness of breath was aggravating his nerves. There was _no_ way that any of these _turtles_ were faster than him. No way. Leonardo was running alongside him. The turtle moved fluidly through the underbrush without even seeming to touch the _ground_. Mikey kicked off a tree, flipped to face them in mid-air while making taunting faces, landed evenly on the ground, and ran of laughing uproariously.

"Are you kidding me!" Edward swore colorfully, he's never seen _anything_ move that fast or acrobatically.

"He thinks he's ahead now, but watch. He'll let his guard down. When that happens we'll move in and overpass him." Leo smirked as he flitted through some more trees. His brother may be faster than him but that doesn't mean that he won't lose concentration and trip over something. That's _usually_ how they pass him by.

"We? I'm going to win. I have to put you _turtles_ in your places!"

"The first rule when it comes to us Edward, _never_ underestimate a turtle."

"That has _got_ ta be one of the most corniest lines I've ever heard!" Raphael complained as he gradually gained distance on them.

"You would know!" Edward snapped back, he frankly didn't care whether or not the line was corny. He just wanted to insult Raphael for calling him short constantly. Not that Raph was much taller himself.

A high-pitched scream reverberated throughout the forest; Edward covered his ears and flinched.

"What _was_ that?"

"Mikey!" Leo and Raph called out automatically. With sudden bursts of speed they shot ahead and were quickly out of sight. Ed shook his head and muttered,

"This is unbelievable… they shouldn't be able to move _that_ fast!"

Seconds ticked by and, even though he was still running, Ed still couldn't see the turtles up ahead.

"Was that my brother I heard before!" Donnie finally caught up breathlessly; he cringed as his left shoulder flared up again. "Where are my brothers!"

Edward motioned ahead, "They ran off when Mikey screamed…"

Shouts were heard up ahead and the two soon caught sight of a dark green shell,

"Leo!" Donnie called out and rushed to his brother's side. Leo looked up and motioned below them.

"I didn't know there was a _river_ out here!" He directed his statement towards a befuddled Edward.

More shouting from below Leo and the two peeked down to see a fifty foot cliff with a swift river at the bottom. Mikey was teetering close to the edge and was attempting to climb back up while Raphael was using his Sai to climb down and help his brother.

Don shook his head, baffled, "_What_ is with this bizarre change of landscape!"

"This isn't right…" Edward looked around thoughtfully, "This river should only be here if we took a left five miles back and…"

"That doesn't explain the cliff's though." Don sighed with relief when Raph reached Mikey.

"Just use the holes from before to climb up! And be _careful_!" Leo added with more emphasis.

"We _know_! Tell beansprout up there to make us some rope!" Raph yelled back gruffly.

"Who are you calling so…"

"Edward!" interrupted Leo. Grumbling darkly, Edward clapped his hands and placed them on the ground. The entire cliff face glowed and a pillar of rock formed underneath Mikey and Raph. With another burst of light the pillar rose, with the turtles, and quickly came to level with the others.

Mikey leaped onto the ground next to Don and attempted to hug it; Raph stepped down from the rock and looked back at the pillar expectantly. Alchemy put him a little off edge.

"Care ta explain why there's a frikken _river_ right in the middle of our path!" Raph asked Ed angrily as he pointed down at the river below them.

"I don't know! It _shouldn't _be here!" Ed replied in frustration, "Yes, there _is_ a river but it's path doesn't come even close to here! And there aren't any cliff faces around this area! At least not this big." Edward shook his head, "I just _don't know_…"

"Any freaky alchemist dudes out to get us?" Mikey asked from down on the ground.

"For all I know, there could be dozens. State Alchemists aren't really… _liked_. But the power an alchemist would have to have to move a _river_…"

"Energy can neither be created nor destroyed: it can only be transformed from one state to another." Don stated suddenly, "You can't _create_ a river out of nothing. That energy has to be moved from somewhere else. That's where the alchemist comes in right Edward?"

Ed nodded, "An alchemist would have to have an astronomical amount of energy to create, or even _move_ a river this size. Not to mention for the cliffs! That would require that alchemist to shift massive amounts of landmass!" he shook his head in disbelief, "No human could do that."

"Unless it ain't human." Raph spoke up and pointed at himself, "Obviously human's aren't the only ones who can do Alchemy. Have any other mutant buddies?"

"Or, that duke could've hired a mercenary of sorts. Those homunculi we fought earlier… would they have the power to do this?" Leo asked Edward.

"No, I don't know any other mutants as of yet. And as for the homunculi's power… it's another thing that I don't know. I've fought with them but I don't believe that's their full potential."

"I don't believe they can use alchemy, otherwise wouldn't they have used that to their advantage before?" Don inquired as his mind ran over information after information.

"If something's after us then should we go back to the house? I don't want to endanger Winry or Pinako." Mikey absentmindedly tore up some grass and threw it over the cliff's edge. The silence was heavy as the blue eyed turtle watched the grass float down until the blades grew too small to see.

"No. We wouldn't want that." Leo agreed, "It's not right for us to endanger innocents."

"But your brother needs his operation!"

"If the operation gets in the way of Winry and Mrs. Rockwell's safety then I don't need to have it."

"You're getting the operation Donnie." Raph crossed his arms stubbornly, "We just have ta keep whatever created _this_ away from _us_. Sounds like the usual ta me."

Mikey nodded and grinned, "We're used to having bad guys on our tails! Besides, if they knew that we were _here_ then the bad dudes probably know where we're staying…" his eyes widened suddenly and Mikey jumped up, "What if they've already gone to the house!"

The group quickly flitted back into the trees in their hurry to get back home. In his haste, Edward didn't even notice that this time _he_ was in the lead.

* * *

A/N- i have to admit all of these characters at once are hard to write! i want to make sure that i don't leave everyone out but... i think that i did a bit for Donnie and Mikey! which is ironic because i'm always on the cartoons, movies, and once in awhile comics for leaving those two out! Naturally i did another, save Mikey, stereotype... but he seems like the best damsel in distress so i used it! Alchemy is amazing and now i'm torn between being an alchemist or a ninja... hmmm, i believe that i'll do a Donnie and be both :D I know that this chapter was mainly dialog but that's because i'm attempting to improve in that area... Connie Nervegas comes to mind for amazing dialog! i doubt that i'll ever be _that_ good but i can try yes?


	16. Unbeknown Powers

Well, i've decided to revert back to my old writing style since i think it's better... lately i've been so vague and choppy i just don't like it! I may write... odd but i am at least somewhat satisfied with it! I'm going to stick with this super descriptive style from now on... any complaints? Here's the next chapter! I'll try to keep this updated more... but it took me almost three hours to write! Oh, where do i find the time... Well here you go and i hope that you enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 16- Unbeknown Powers

"Oh! It's the latest model of automail!" Winry squealed in delight as she looked through the shop's window lovingly at the gleaming metal parts, "They say that that this technology can be used to replace _organs_! Can you believe that!"

"Winry, we are on a tight schedule. Donatello has to have his surgery soon and having you swoon over everything isn't helping." Grandma Pinako scolded, "Just order the necessary metals and then we can leave." The older woman peered around her warily. Her hair stood on end and the discomforting feeling of being watched filled her. She didn't want to stay here any longer than she had to.

"Oh, fine." Winry sighed, disheartened at the reprimand. Al patted her shoulder for comfort and opened the shop's glass door for her and Grandma Pinako. The said their thanks and walked through. Taking one last look down the busy cobblestone street Al looked for any signs to explain Grandma Pinako's discomfort, finding nothing Al followed inside. He made sure not to hit his helmeted head on the door frame.

Once inside, Winry and Grandma Pinako hastily made their way to the counter and began talking with the clerk about their order. The big middle aged man took out a notebook of sorts and was writing everything he was told down. Noticing a display case, Al moved closer to it and peered through the shiny glass curiously at the gleaming metal parts inside.

Something dark moved in the corner of his eye socket and Al turned his head. A heavily dressed man, around his height, was staring intently at Winry. Protective anger blossomed and Al strode towards the man and placed his great self in between his friend and the dark man. Pleased that he was slightly taller than the man, Al looked down at the high collared coat and large brimmed at that covered all facial features. The man stood still, unflinching, at Al's larger and threatening form.

"Al, what's the matter?" Winry asked behind him. Sparing a glance from the man, Al turned partly around towards his surrogate family.

"This man was staring at you and I didn't like it."

"What man?" Winry asked puzzled as she cocked her head sideways as if to catch a glimpse of the man.

Quickly turning around Al was deeply troubled to see the man no longer there. This mainly troubled him because he never heard the front door open for the man to leave through, Al only looked away for several seconds, and there was nowhere to hide in the small, single room shop.

"Al, are you okay? I'm sure that I never saw anybody in here." Winry took papers handed to her from the large clerk and she signed them without reading. Grandma Pinako looked around the room warily,

"Either I'm finally going senile or something is amiss here."

"I for one didn't see anybody else besides you three. Maybe you have your helmet on too tight, son." The clerk teased as he took the papers from Winry, "Thank you ma'am. The materials should be here in around three days time."

"Thank you sir." She nodded towards Al, "We should head home now, I forgot to leave Ed a note saying we were gone. He may be worried."

"Brother? He shouldn't be. It's not like him to… oh, right." Al corrected himself as he remembered the recent happenings with the Duke. Now was not a good time to be wandering off without other's knowledge.

"Well we better put our butts in gear then. It's a long walk ahead." Grandma Pinako said as she pushed open the door for Al and Winry, "Otherwise it'll be nighttime by the time we get home!"

Looking one last time through the glass window into the shop, Al swore he saw a glimpse of a dark cloak flitting under the counter. He looked away and followed his family back home.

* * *

Ed's bright red coat could be easily spotted from the stone rooftops of the buildings in which he traveled across. Leonardo hid inside more shadows created by the soon setting sun, there was a cry and Leo snapped his eyes towards Ed and was relieved to find him running towards his family. Smiling at the blond angry reaction towards his brother as Al backed away waving his arms. Leo knew Al well enough now that he could almost hear the apologetic tone of his armored friend. Ed suddenly gave his brother a fierce hug and then continued to embrace Winry and even Grandma Pinako.

Suddenly wanting to be with his own family Leonardo wished that Raphael didn't insist on checking the sewers. Now they have to look for him. Ed pulled his family into an dark alleyway, out of the way of the evening's bright red sun, and Leo was quick to follow them. The four of them stood around as if waiting. Taking this as his cue, Leo gracefully jumped off the roofs ledge and used the building's fire escape to silently slow his decent. He landed silently as approached them, the shadow covered most of his features.

"I'm glad you found them."

Winry jumped and Leo couldn't help the small amused smile, he was glad that the shadows covered it.

"Ya well _next_ time they're going to tell me before they run off! Won't you Al!" Ed scolded his younger brother angrily. The larger brother backed away slightly with his hands up.

"I'm sorry, I forgot!"

"How could you forget! There's wacko's like that Duke running around with the military at his fingertips! It's not safe around here!"

"Al, tell Ed of that man you saw in the shop." Grandma Pinako interrupted the brother's fight with a quick, but fierce, look.

"Man?" Ed asked, now calm once again.

Nodding so that his head shifted loudly Al replied, "He reminded me of that man Zero from before. I couldn't really see any real features of him but that man was so large and well-built that even Lieutenant Armstrong would have a hard time out muscling him."

"What was he wearing?"

"A large, dark trench coat with a high collar. I think that it was either black or a very dark blue, he also had a hat of the same color. The hat had this huge brim on it and it covered his eyes so I couldn't really see his face."

Ed nodded and gripped his thin thoughtfully. A sudden chilly breeze tore through the alley and Winry shivered, "It's getting cold. We better hurry home before we all freeze, that and I need to start dinner!"

"You!" Ed asked incredulously, "Since when could you cook!"

Puffing herself up and standing noticeably several inches taller than Ed she towered over him angrily, "I happen to be a very good cook! You're just never home to try it!"

"I can't be home all the time! There's certain things that I need to get done…"

Leo moved away from the fighting and whispered to Al and Grandma Pinako who stood several feet away from the commotion, "Take Ed and Winry home, I need to get my brother. We should be right behind you."

"Alright, but be careful Leo. That guy looked very strong."

"We can handle ourselves, the man sounds like another we know back home."

"Come home soon Leonardo. It's been a pleasure to have you with us." Grandma Pinako said softly. Balking at the woman's compassionate tone, Leonardo bowed deeply and smiled.

"It's been an honor to stay with you. I'll be back with my brother. I promise."

Waving his farewell to his friends, Leonardo quickly scaled up the same fire escape that he descended earlier. He noted to himself to discuss with Don the difference in architecture since he knew that his brother would enjoy the new information.

* * *

Minutes have passed after leaving his friends before Leonardo noticed something familiar. He perched in the shadows on a building's ledge and peered down at a large, bulky figure below him. The dark figure appeared to be standing over a small man hole cover. Curiosity brought Leo closer to the figure as he silently scaled down the building by window ledges and bricks that jutted out from the otherwise flat wall. Creeping closer Leo saw the figure bend down and effortlessly lift of the man hole with a single hand. The figure tossed the heavy iron lid away as if it was a Frisbee and bent down again to grasp the lip of the hole with both hands. Puzzled at the man's actions and stifling as gasp as ripping and crumbling sounds ripped through the air as the man tore out a large chunk of concrete.

Once again tossing the massive chunk the size of Leonardo himself away as if it was a rag doll the man jumped down into the enlarged hole. Red light flooded the alleyway and Leonardo flitted towards several cardboard boxes which lay abandoned and his behind those so that he could stay hidden. Looking up, Leo saw the newly formed hole no longer existed. Concrete floor covered everything that was once there, as if nothing was _ever_ there.

Trepidation made his stomach icy cold as Leonardo took out his shell cell and pressed the red button and hoped that his brother would answer. The strength of the man not only easily surpassed Hun, but with the addition of alchemy Leo was strongly reminded of the great change in landscape from before. A feat he was told was from a strong alchemist or possibly several. With the power this man has shown, maybe it was only one.

* * *

Raphael walked the bend of another curve in this world's sewer system as he felt a growing feeling of apprehension. He was getting close, his instincts told him so. Out of all of his brother's Raphael was known best for his unparalleled instincts that enabled him to almost never lose his way and to evade trouble. Not that he always listened.

His gut was telling him that he needed to see that place again. That place where they first came. Certain clues triggered his memory and he was pleased to see himself standing in the room he was searching for minutes later. His self-congratulation was thwarted when he noticed the musky coppery scent lingering in the air. Dark red splotches covered the parts of the stone floor and Raph was sickened. That blood was once his brother's. Growling darkly he entered the room. He didn't know what he was looking for but _something_ was here, he just didn't know what.

His shell cell rang and he gave an annoyed groan at the song played, _Black Betty_ by Spider Bait. He was going to have to do something about his little brother messing with his phone, and it's not going to be pleasant. He answered it was a sharp tone,

"What?"

"Where are you?"

Raph paused, he wasn't quite sure if he wanted his brother to know.

"Raph?" His brother's tone sounded worried with traces of desperation lacing his voice. Raph rarely heard that tone of voice, something _big_ must be up.

"I'm here. I'm where we first got sent to."

"Why… never mind. There's a dangerous man down there, I think he's the one who made those cliffs back around the Rockbell's place."

"I haven't seen him yet but if I do then I'll ask him." His tone was sarcastic and Raph smirked at the aggravated groan of his brother.

"No you won't! You'll get out of there and come right back home. Tell me how to get to you."

His phone suddenly crackled and turned static, he shook it a bit and glared at it.

"Stupid…" a loud grinding sound caused Raph to suddenly jump further into the room, put his shell cell in his belt, and draw his Sais.

"Raph?... Raph!" Leo's rising voice could be heard from the phone and Raph grimaced.

"Leo, I think I found him."

A huge, dark, and looming figure completely blocked the hole that entered into the blood filled room. More static could be heard from the phone in his belt but Raph ignored it.

"It sounds like you have a call. You should take it." The man spoke, his deep voice dark and threatening.

"It wasn't a good conversation anyways." Raph replied coolly as his habitually twirled his Sais, "I'd much rather kick your ass."

"Now why would you want to do that?" The man's voice was mocking and Raphael snarled,

"Ya don't fool me. Yer that _Zero_ that I've heard 'bout. The right hand man of that bastard Duke."

"It seems you're well informed. Too bad for you I have to take you with me. I'm assuming this unusual blood is yours, or maybe perhaps another of your kind?"

Raphael growled darkly, he remembered his conversation with Ed as the blond told him of his experience with meeting the Duke and this Zero. They were sitting in the living room at the Rockbell's house and the man didn't sound pleasant then and he sounds even worse in person.

"Must be one of your kindred then, no matter, you will come with me now." Zero twisted his head so that Raph could see the hard greys eyes luminescing underneath the large brimmed hat. Raphael answered with a ferocious growl and a quick stab with his Sai. Zero sidestepped the stab and grabbed the emerald turtles arm, Raph twisted his arm to his plastron and used his other arm to trap the man's large hand, and he made sure that his Sai's tip punctured the man's forearm.

Zero threw a wide round house punch with is free hand and Raph used an outside crescent kick to knock it away. Raph jumped with his last grounded foot and kicked the man in his solar plexus. The man didn't even flinch as he used his arm to lift Raphael high above his head and slam him against a sewer wall. Holding Raph by the throat Zero smirked,

"A weakling like you has no chance in this world."

Glaring hotly at the figure holding him Raphael used this moment to impale both Sai's into the man's arms. Zero didn't even flinch.

"You think that you're mortal weapons can hurt me? The Duke spared me of this weakness, he gave me the gift of _immortality_ for my work."

Black dots appeared in Raph's vision as his head became light headed from lack of oxygen and he twisted his Sais to attempt to make the man drop him. Zero only laughed.

"I feel no pain freak and if you keep on struggling you won't either."

No blood seeped through the wounds and Raphael hissed angrily at the useless feeling that he so rarely felt when in battle. A squelching, ripping sound filled the air as a pair of metal blades slipped through Zero's torso.

"Let my brother go." Leonardo's voice was icy and dangerous as he withdrew his Katana's from Zero's chest, "Or next is your head."

"You cannot defeat me. The Duke has found the samples of your blood and now he wants a specimen. Either one will do fine; if you just let me take one of you I may let the other live."

"Unacceptable, that'll never happen." Leonardo snarled as he leaped to the man's side and swiped down at the arm which held his brother. Zero's free hand caught the blades with his fingers and Leo gritted his teeth as he attempted to free them, "You have no clue what your messing with freak." Zero kicked Leo across the room to slam into a wall and fall limply to the dry blood covered ground, "I'm more of a freak than you could ever imagine."

Cracks formed up the wall and now littered the ceiling and a great impact crater covered a good portion of the stone wall where Leo made contact. Raph gripped both hands around the hand that held his throat and braced himself against the wall, he threw his knee into the elbow of the arm that held him. There was a sickening crunch and the hand released Raph who reached out and grabbed his Sais before he touched the ground. He withdrew the Sais and crouched into a full cat as Zero slammed his fisted into the wall behind him. Debris crumbled down and Raphael rolled towards his brother to avoid them.

"Damn you freak. You'll pay for that."

Raph only glared as he picked up his brother who stirred,

"No, yer going ta be the one ta pay." Raphael began his voice dangerously quiet, "_nobody_ hurts my brother an' gets away with it." His voice rose with each word and his fury seemed to inflame the very air around him.

"Raph, we've gotta lose him." Leo hissed in pain and stood up, leaning slightly on his brother, "We have to get out of here and strategize on how to defeat him. We're at a disadvantage in this small area."

"You should listen to your brother, freak. It may save your life."

"Keep on talking and yer gonna get a Sai through yer head." Raphael growled as the smirked at them mockingly, "Then I'm gonna go ta yer Duke and stab him for each Ishvalan he's killed."

Zero's grey eyes narrowed and turned cold, "You will never touch the Duke with your filthy hands."

"I wouldn't want to dirty my hands on him, that's what my Sais're for." Raphael replied tauntingly. Zero roared loudly and charged, Raph jumped out of the way and Zero crashed into the cracked wall. Letting his brother stand, Raph jumped up and kicked the Duke's back into the wall, and Leo used his Katana's to sever the back of Zero's legs. Using his the hilt's on his Sais Raphael jumped high and hit the cracking ceiling. Grinding stone rumbled and together Raph and Leo escaped the room as the ceiling collapsed. The stone walls couldn't handle all of the abuse and so the ceiling came down with no support.

The brothers began to their haste trek home and once they were out of the sewers, out of town, and into the barren road as night hid them did Leonardo speak up.

"Thanks."

Raph's grip tightened on his brother as he helped him walk along, "What for?"

"Doing what I couldn't." Leo took breaths in quick gasps as his sides kept on erupting in pain.

"Stop moving around. Ya broke yer ribs didn't'cha?"

"I'm _fine_."

Raphael snorted and said nothing. It was almost an unspoken rule that they refused to admit injury, they've been doing it ever since they were little, and it will probably never change.

* * *

Michelangelo offered another spoonful of dressing to his amused brother.

"How does this taste Don?" the turtle in question tried the home made ranch dressing and nodded his approval. The creamy and yet cool taste was almost perfect.

"It's good Mikey."

The front door in the living room suddenly opened and Edward's voice could be heard from the living room and he didn't sound happy.

"I you could cook then how come I had to be tortured by your disgusting stew!"

"You only didn't like it because of the milk! Al liked it! Didn't you Al?" Mikey and Don shared a grin as Winry's voice filled the air with equal irritation.

"I'd rather not get in this…"

"See? He didn't like it either!"

"He didn't say that!"

"Please stop fighting about this!" Al pleaded, "You've been fighting since we left town!"

"Be quiet you three! I have to go to work and I need _silence_!" Grandma Pinako's voice suddenly cut through the air and the two turtles left the kitchen to finally greet their friends.

"Yes Grandma Pinako."

The turtles each smirked at the obedient unison in which the three spoke. It was so amusing to the brothers to be on the other side of _the voice_. With a wave of greeting to the turtles, Grandma Pinako entered the door below the stairs to work in her basement. _Away_ from the noise.

"Where's Leo and Raph?" Don asked as the presence of his older brothers were still gone. Edward looked back to the door, in which he entered just moments before,

"They should be here soon. Leo had to get Raph."

"Ah, well that would explain it." Don replied with a smile, "Mikey's made dinner already if you want to come eat."

"What about your brothers?" Al asked with a slight tone of worry. Winry and Mikey were already headed towards the kitchen. Winry walked in with a hungry look on her face and Mikey turned around at the door way,

"Losers weepers." Mikey answered with a bright grin, "More chow for us if they're late!"

Ed smirked, "Sound's good to me. Let's eat!"

* * *

A/N- Well, any advice? Is it better? Worse? I finally have an idea for where this story is going :D after i put in those cliffs i was like 0_o... WHY did i do that! i had no idea where to go from there so i thought, and though, and though some more and finally came up with a brilliant plan! Which i'm not telling XD ok, i never would have believe that _I_ would have some OC's... i just didn't! They just came and began to take over the story! So am i getting too out of hand with them? Or am i playing them ok? I've never really done OC's before and i don't want them to take over the story! So please tell me anything i can do to improve... please? Reviews?


	17. To Heal and Plan

Alright, Sorry for the long long time it has been since I've updated! Life can be such a hassle sometimes... This chapter is a LOT longer than I previously intended... Hopefully I've cleared up_ some_ questions and if not, feel free to ask! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 17- To Heal and Plan

Donatello could still hear the loud, repetitive tick of the kitchen's clock over his brother and friend's disturbing eating habits. His stomach turned uncomfortably as he looked down at his own plate of food. He wasn't hungry, actually the very prospect of eating turned his stomach again and he pushed his plate away. Before he could feel guilty about the waste of food a green arm quickly took the plate and dumped his former food onto it's plate.

"Mikey…"

His brother looked up with his cheeks bulging with food; Mikey noticed his brother's worried expression and gulped his food down. He wiped his face with a swipe of the back of his arm and nodded,

"I know it's been over an hour Don, but they could be exploring the city."

Don sighed and a cold, familiar hand rested on his shoulder, "Hey Don, can you look over these medical books with me?" Alphonse asked and the purple branded turtle nodded.

"Sure," Donnie raised an eye ridge at the two gluttons at the table, "You two better leave some food for Leo and Raph."

Making sure that the Ed and Mikey both nodded in agreement, Don followed Al upstairs to the room that they were staying in. Noting the creak of the stairs, Don made a mental note to repair them. They enter the room and Al indicates towards a small pile of books heaped on Mikey's bed.

"I'll move the books later but I came across these in the attic. I thought that they might help with the surgery." Al explained as he crossed the room and held up a leather covered book. Crossing the room, Don sifted through the assortment of books and nodded with a slight smile.

"Interesting, your world's take on medicine is almost identical to ours. At least from what I see here," Picking up a book, he sat down and placed the book on his lap so that he could skim the pages with his only hand, "It's even in English. Amazing."

"English?"

"Our spoken language back home, most likely this language has a different name here, since I don't believe that you have countries that are named the same as ours." Don picked up another book, "I'm simply amazed that this world speaks the same language as ours!"

"So _how_ advanced is your world really…" Don gave him a contemplating look. "In medicine I mean!" Al added, "I don't want to build weapons or anything!"

Images of modern bombs flashed through his mind, the initiation _and_ the aftermath. Biting the inside if his cheek, he knew the chance of altering this world's future rests heavy on his brothers' and his shoulder's. Don couldn't see emotion from Al's metal, expressionless body. Al stood so still he actually did appear to be an inanimate suit of armor.

"Donatello?" Al grabbed his own elbow with his opposite hand; even without the facial expression Don could see that Al was uncomfortable through his body language, "Don?"

"I don't know Al…"

"You don't have to say anything. I was just curious; well that and some advanced medical knowledge could really help." Al turned to leave the room, "Just forget I asked okay?"

"No, wait." Don stood up and walked to stop his friend, "I know why you're asking. I asked myself the same thing, but in my world if I want to know something I can find it quickly on the Internet."

"…Internet?"

"I don't know if your world will discover the Internet at the path it's taking, where technology is concerned. I haven't actually seen a lot of this world's technology yet, and if this world doesn't even have automobiles…"

"We do." Al interrupted suddenly, "I don't think that my world is as far behind in technology as you think Don, not only do we have automobiles but steam engines! Although you saw the steam engines on your way up here."

Don nodded thoughtfully, "I would say that your technology compared to ours is around the beginning of the twentieth century."

"And, Amestris's technology is the most advanced when it comes to robotics."

Violet eyes shined with sudden excitement, "Our world hasn't even come close to this world's take on bio-robotics! The only technology that I've seen before that can compare is the Utroms. I can't wait to see the difference structures and methods between these two world's!"

"But if you've seen advanced technology then wouldn't it be logical to say that I can learn it as well? I share your love for learning and if by learning what you know I can help my family…" Al began again in his attempt to persuade his green friend. Don held his chin thoughtfully,

"If you used this technology _only_ for medicine and made sure to keep it out of the wrong hands…"

"I'll be careful I swear!"

Don knew he was beaten; Al vibrated with excitement at the prospect of learning. He knew that he couldn't let his friend down, not when he himself was about to learn their advances in bio-robotics. He smiled and reached up to pat his friend's metal shoulder,

"Alright. What better opportunity to learn from each other than now right?"

"Right!"

"Then I'll just go grab those books and…"

"DON! Get down here now!"

Both friends jumped as the loud voice from below startled them. Making haste, Don rushed out the door towards his younger brother's voice with Al right on his heels. The two almost flew down the stairs and Don's heart leapt up into his throat. Mikey and Ed were holding up the battered forms of his two older brothers.

Raph glared at Mikey, who was clutching his older brother's arm tightly, "I told'ya not ta yell."

"We're fine. Really." Leo spoke up reassuringly, his older brother _always_ tried to reassure them that he was fine. Ed rolled his eyes and tightened his grip on his friend's arm,

"You may have a shell covering your torso but I can still recognize broken ribs when I see them."

"What!" Don was to Leo in a heartbeat, his hand confirming what his blond friend has already stated, "Leo! Why didn't you call us!"

Raph grumbled something and reached into his built and withdrew two, completely flattened, shell cells, "They broke during the fight."

"Fight?" Al asked as memories of that dark figure in the automail shop made him shiver even though his body couldn't feel cold, his soul did. Now that Al has been stuck in this metal body, his is sure that emotions don't come from his brain, but from his soul. Only that would explain how he still had his emotions.

"Ya, that Zero bastard that Ed told me 'bout earlier was there. I guess he and some goonies came across that room where Don bled everywhere and collected some samples. Now he want's a guinea pig ta see how we work."

"That's just great. Leo will you stop _moving_ for one second!" Don hissed at a squirming Leo who clenched his jaw as he attempted to keep his brother at bay.

"Don, I told you_ I'm fine_."

"How about we put Leo and Raph down while you and Al get the needed medical supplies." Ed said as he helped Leo over to the living room's couch and slowly helped him down.

"I'm surprised Winry and Pinako didn't come." Al said with a glance at the basement door, "We should go see if their okay on our way down to get the supplies."

"Fine." Don sighed and pointed an authoritative finger at his two older brothers on the coach, "No excess moving! I'll be right back."

The two left to quickly fetch the supplies downstairs while the other four sat quietly around the coffee table. Ed sat in the only chair and Mikey between his brothers on the couch. Raph rolled his eyes at his youngest brother who still clutched at their arms, as if holding on to them kept them from going away.

"Ease up on the arm Mikey. I'm not going anywhere."

Mikey nodded and swallowed dryly, "There's some dinner left over. But it's probably cold by now."

"It'll be fine." Cold food didn't scare Raph, his youngest brother made anything taste good.

"Leo, maybe you should lie down." Ed didn't like the pale tone and perspiration that his friend's skin had. Shaking his head, Leo closed his eyes as if to block something out,

"I'm fine."

Letting out a huff of annoyance Ed stood up clapped his hands to initiate a transmutation and placed his hands on the chair he was just sitting in. There was a flash of bright blue light and a twin sized bed stood in the chair's place, "You should lie down if you have broken ribs."

"No, I'm fine. Really." Leo said slowly, punctuating each word between his heavy breathing. Pain crept into his voice as much as Leo fought to keep it out. Ed crossed his arms and his eyes flashed dangerously,

"I'm only asking once."

"If the idiot wants ta sit up in pain. Let 'em. He never listens ta anybody anyways." Raph grumbled and ignored Ed's piercing glare. Mikey looked from his brother to friend and then at his oldest brother's labored breathing and pain stricken face, he suddenly wished that Don would hurry with the supplies.

"Don can't work on you with you sitting up." Mikey explained to his hurt brother who refused to make eye contact. Edward reached down to grab the bottom of Leo's thigh and his shoulder, Mikey stood up and mimicked him. Leo looked at them groggily and muttered something unintelligibly. Raph moved the coffee table out of the way. Ed and Mikey picked Leo up and slowly carried him over to Ed's makeshift bed. Placing Leo carefully down, they both checked to make sure Leo's condition was unchanged.

" 'M fine." Leo swatted them away and they both sat on the couch pleased with their success. Raph smirked and sat back with his hands folded behind his head.

The basement door opened and Don, Al, Winry, and Grandma Pinako all walked into the living room carrying supplies. They all set the supplies on the coffee table and stood back except Don who kneeled by Leo's bedside. Mikey stood up and knelt by his immediate older brother next to Leo. Raph had his eyes closed and appeared to be sleeping, Ed sat on the couch observing the brothers curiously, Al paced nervously, Winry wrung her hands with tension, and Grandma Pinako left to the kitchen. Sounds of running water and her placing a pot on the stove was heard over the silence in the room.

Don and Mikey both looked over their brother. Mikey noticed several cuts and began to clean them with antiseptics while dressing them with medical bandages. Don used his light touch to closely observe the damage to Leo's chest as he moved his head to see the skin underlying the plastron. Any broken bones in the torso was bad since it was hard to actually set the ribs since they were attached to the carapace and plastron.

"Maybe it would be best if you three came in for tea while the turtles help their own." Grandma Pinako stood outside the kitchen doorway with a steaming up in her hand, "There's nothing you can do by watching them like that."

Ed stood up and was followed by Al and Winry as they left to join Grandma Pinako in the Kitchen. Don began to treat his brother's ribs as Mikey prepared a vial. All of them were educated in the way of medicine, they had to be in case the family's best doctor was the one who needed medical attention.

Annoyed at how his one hand is hindering him, Don grumbled as the bandage refused to stay in place. Mikey grew nervous at the thought of giving his brother the wrong drug,

"Hey Don, is this the right stuff?"

Mikey picked up the drug's container and showed it to his brother who nodded at the familiar name,

"Yes, I used this with your broken foot." Don took note of Mikey's queasy face, "Do you want me to administer it?" Don asked the question softly but Michelangelo shook his head as he took Leo's arm and searched for a vein. The green skin made it very difficult to find a clear vein and if he missed he could very well have the drug flood his arm, causing it to swell and create more problems.

Mikey swallowed dryly as his stomach turned with nerves like always when he was about to give his brother's a shot. He _hated_ needles. All of them did, and for good reason. Searching the supplies again, Mikey noticed a clean rubber string and tied it about three inches below Leo's elbow.

"Don, are you sure this needle is clean?"

The turtle in question looked up from his work and gave an annoyed look, "Yes. I'm sure. If you don't want to do this Mikey you don't have to."

"I've done it before you know."

Don sighed and straightened some bandages; he finally found a helpful method of doing so with one hand, "I know you do, so stop freaking out Mikey. I've learned a long time ago that getting yourself overly worked up doesn't help anybody."

Calming his breathing to steady his hand, Mikey grabbed an alcoholic swab on the coffee table and located a large vein in Leo's arm. He knew that he had to calm down but as he held the needle to his brother's skin his stomach turned again. Every time he's injected his brother's he _always_ feels uncomfortable. The chance that he could miss was so high, and he could cause more problems if he made a mistake. He took another deep breath to calm himself and wiped off the area he was going to inject the needle into with the alcoholic swab, he also wiped the tip of the needle for good measure.

He poked the needle so that the tip barely made it into the skin and pulled back on the plunger, he almost sighed with relief at the red liquid that entered the vial. Now that he knew that he was connected to the vein he pushed the needle more into Leo's arm and made sure to angle the needle slightly. He pushed the plunger and the liquid drug emptied into Leo's vein, Mikey almost cried with relief when he saw no bubbling under the skin. He took his right hand, picked up a piece of cotton from the coffee table, and placed it where the needle was in the skin. Using his teeth, he bit through the rubber tie and slowly removed the needle. Keeping the cotton in place, he searched the table again for some small bandages. Once he found the one's he needed, he quickly wrapped his brother's arm. Mikey sighed with relief and sat back with a strong sense of accomplishment, the hard part was over.

"Good job, Mikey." Don commented as he began to clean up the area, "Now we need to check up on Raph."

Raph was snoring softly on the couch and Mikey was quick to his feet as he silently made his way over to his sleeping brother, dark bruises covered his brother's neck and arms. Apart from a few cuts, Raph didn't appear to be badly injured, for once.

Mikey began to dress the cuts and Don placed an encouraging hand on his younger brother's shoulder before he retired to the kitchen for some much needed coffee.

* * *

"So, that Duke Isaac Newman and his bodyguard Zero have been snooping around the sewers? Why?" Ed asked the room as he leaned back further in his wooden chair.

"Maybe he has like, a secret hideout down there." Mikey offered.

"That or he was aware of some form of activity and went down to investigate." Inquired Don as he gripped his cup of black, strong coffee with his only hand; Raph shrugged,

"Don't ask me. I jus' went down there on'a gut feelin' an' that guy showed up."

"Brother, do you think that the Military could be involved?" Al asked his older brother as he went to sit by him on the floor, "You said that the Duke had connections with the Military right?"

Ed nodded and peered at his hands as if looking for answers there, "Ya, from what I could find he has apparently been trying to gain money and power to help clear out the Ishvalan's land. I couldn't find out why though."

"Then it would be best if we searched for information before acting irrationally." Leo grunted as he sat up from his small bed. He ignored the surprised looks he received and continued, "I've been listening in. What's the surveillance like at the Military's base?"

Edward exchanged a thoughtful look with his brother, "I haven't actually paid much attention but from what I've seen, there's probably a twenty-four seven guard watch." Ed replied.

Winry sighed and stood up, "Tell me what you decide to do in the end. I haven't slept in almost two days so I'm off to bed." She waved goodbye and walked sleepily up the staircase to finally get some rest. Grandma Pinako also stood up and left to her room with a simple good night, Ed and Al were both pleased that the two women finally had some rest after the last few stressful days. They couldn't forget how the recent events have affected them.

"So no camera's, laser-thingies, or invisible walls? Breaking in doesn't sound too hard." Mikey grinned at the prospect of having an easy mission for once.

"No, it won't be easy. The guard's are not only heavily armed but some of them may be skilled in alchemy. They are also guarding almost every entrance." Al said, much to the disappointment of his orange-clad friend.

"Almost?" Don asked, he ignored his leaden eyes as they threatened to close on him. He seemed to lose energy a lot easier lately, even with his regular workouts.

"We can make a passage into the Base's cellar using alchemy." Answered Al. Don yawned and Mikey nudged him with a cheeky grin.

"Tired Donnie? I think somebody's ready to hit the hay."

"I'm fine. I can last until we think through the main plan."

"Ugh, can't we jus' find Isaac and kill'em?" Raph spoke up annoyed, "I _really_ doubt tha' anybody would miss him."

"That'd be my first plan except that killing the Duke won't necessarily stop the construction," Ed leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees, "He's probably already signed the contract. Besides, we can't just go around killing some of the most powerful people in Amestris. It'd attract unwanted attention."

"So if we're jus' going ta get more info on the guy, then why don't you and Al go tell yer main boss? Can't the non-corrupt Military guys stop 'em?

Ed and Al exchanged a glance and shrugged as if reading the other's thoughts, "We could. But there's so much corruption in the Military that I doubt we'd get far." Ed sat up and crossed his arm with slight annoyance, "Almost all of the higher powers in the Military are only looking for a deep pocket. They don't care about anything else but money."

"And, I don't think that the Military could do much to somebody as rich as the Duke." Al added.

"So what? Stop Duke from the inside?" Mikey asked, he was getting tired of all of this planning.

"Basically, we get any information we can off him and go from there." Ed answered with a shrug, "If we're lucky we can find a way to sabotage the entire thing or maybe even find a way to cut his funds."

"So are we done with this then!" Raph stretched causing several bones in his arms to pop, "I'm 'bout ready to hit the sack."

"I'm with you on that dude; all of this planning is frying my brain." Mikey yawned and stood up, "Night dudes. Wake me when we're leaving."

Together, Raph and Mikey left to the upstairs to get some rest while the others also stood up. Don almost instantly fell into a deep sleep on the couch while Leo leaned back down into his bed.

"We'll discuss more intricate details of the plan in the morning. For now we all need some rest." Leo yawned tiredly as if to emphasize his point. Edward nodded his agreement and yawned himself.

"You know, yawning can be contagious." Ed joked as he began his way towards the stairs, "Good night."

"Night." Leo answered before he closed his eyes and let sleep finally over take him.

Edward ignored the creak of the stairs as he and his brother made their way towards their bedroom. When he reached the door, Ed grasped the doorknob but a metal hand prevented him from opening it,

"Brother?"

Ed blinked sleepily and looked up at his armored little brother, "Ya, Al?"

"You _do_ think that this plan will work don't you?"

"I hope so Al, the Duke is one man that I want to defeat." Ed let go of the doorknob and his hand fell heavily to his side, "We were closing in on the Philosopher's stone. I know it. And then he came and interrupted our search! That bastard, trash like him shouldn't have that much power to destroy innocent lives."

"Power is usually held by the worst of people." Al said thoughtfully, "And besides, the Turtle's are a pretty big distraction too."

"Maybe, but I have a feeling that they could help us somehow."

"I hope so."

"Me too."

* * *

A/N- Ok, so I'm _really_ having a lot of troubles describing what all of the characters are doing without sounding to choppy or too longwinded... I can't seem to find a happy medium. And also, is there any confusion on who's talking? For some reason I don't like writing "(Name) said." after every dialog. Which is odd since I have no problem reading it... I know some loopholes can be seen but I plan to fill them in as the story goes on... eventually... *sigh* this story is long but maybe not as long as I previously intended... anyways! Who knows, this story sometimes has a mind of it's own! Any questions? Comments? Reviews?


	18. A New Start

Oh wow, THIS has taken me forever. I have been so busy working on developing my writing style that I really didn't want to come back to this story. Eh, so I re-read what I've done before and came to the conclusion that I gradually could see myself improving so this is somewhat of a "New Start" for me on this story. I don't remember what I was doing in the story before, since I was foolish as to never start an outline! Well, I have one going now and so expect regular updates once again. I'm so sorry for the wait for all of my faithful reviewers! Really, it was you how fueled me to dust this baby off again and work on it. I hope that everybody enjoys the story and hopefully I'll get responses on my new work! Thank you for reading, please enjoy.

* * *

A New Start

Two hands slammed against the kitchen table and the dishes chimed in protest at the abuse, "This is bullshit? This can't be right. It just... _we_ just talked about this last night!" Edward picked the morning newspaper and waved it around wildly, "This makes no sense!"

"Brother?" Alphonse walked into the busy kitchen. The current and temporary residents all sitting and were eating their now cooling breakfast. The turtles exchanged glances while Grandma Pinako waved a finger at the late suited boy.

"I told you to be up and in the kitchen an hour ago, Alphonse." The elder woman pulled the much larger Al into the kitchen and sat him down on a spare chair, "Sit. I'll drag you into this kitchen next time you're running late. I still have kick in these bones yet!"

Winry snickered along with Mikey, the image of such a large figure being manhandled by the feisty woman was an amusing sight. Leo brought up a hand to silence the table and Raph started back on his scrambled eggs.

"What doesn't make sense, Edward?" Leo asked, "Is it about your discussion last night on the Military investigation?"

The golden haired boy shook his head, "No, it's about the Duke directly. Or rather, his death."

Confusion swept across the table, Raph dropped his spoon into the eggs and blinked. "Come again? That can't be right. We just talked about that fucker last night! Let me see that." Raph stomped over and tore the paper out of Edward's grasp, reading over it quickly and huffing, "What the hell? This is nuts."

"So wait, who killed him? Weren't we all talking about how hard it would be or whatever?" Mikey shoveled some more waffles into his mouth, "Who did it?" Pieces of food shot out and stuck to Don's shoulder. He wiped the soggy morsels away with a look of disgust.

The table erupted with more questions and talking, each voice trying to talk over the other. Grandma Pinako's eye twitched in irritation and she put two fingers in her mouth and whistled over the commotion. They silenced.

"Everybody stop flying their chops and listen!" Her sharp eyes gazed over each face, "Let Edward speak, he's the one with the newspaper."

"Well, _was_," Edward said as he snatched back the newspaper from Raph and cleared his throat, "It… it says here that his death resembles those we've seen before, Al." His eyes softened with sadness as he gave his brother a knowing nod, "… Nina. Nina Tucker." Ed sighed and tossed the paper over to his brother, "I think that it was Scar. They don't know for sure though, but I'm sure it's him."

"The Duke was trying to take Ishvalan land," Al nodded and read through the paper, "It would make sense that he would consider The Duke an enemy, but even still. How did he manage to do it? I thought that The Duke was well guarded."

"Unless some of those guards betrayed him," Don looked thoughtful as he pushed his link sausages around on his plate with his fork, "Maybe some of his men were paid off to give this man a way in to The Duke. If this newspaper is telling the truth, what are we going to do now? We still have a lot of questions that need to be answered."

"Ah! My brain is overworked. I'm going to go into thinking overdoses and it'll melt." Mikey finished the last of his breakfast and belched, "Thanks Grandma Pinako. That really hit the spot." He grinned and laughed, which earned him a wooden spoon to the head by Grandma Pinako herself.

Raph stood up, "Gotta go take a piss." He left the room with a disapproving look from Leo at his lack of manners. Leo sighed and finished his water before getting up to gather empty dishes.

"We'll have to go see Mustang. _Great_." Ed mumbled as he gave Leo his plate, "I wonder how he'll take to this. If he even knows about it. He better not give me any shit. I'm really not in the mood."

Al laughed lightly, "Are you ever, brother?" His suit creaked as he stood up, "I must be due soon for an oiling. We should leave now, brother. It wouldn't be good if we waited."

"You're right," Ed nodded and joined his brother out the kitchen, "We'll be back later. Keep an eye out for anything suspicious. I still don't trust this paper; it could be a cover up."

"Wait! Ed!" Winry popped up out of her seat and rushed over to him. He took several steps back and she grabbed the front of his shirt, "You promised to get me that new tool set! You have to make sure to pick it up. Okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll pick it up. See you, Winry." Ed released her grip from his shirt and waved at the others, "Don't wait too long for us. I don't know when we'll be back. I'll try to keep it soon. See ya."

The two brothers left, leaving the others quiet and in their own thoughts. Leo was the first to rise, "I'm going to go talk to Raph. I'll be back."

The others watched him as he left and Mikey stood to start up on the dishes, Winry joined him. Starting the water, Mikey turned to the groggy female and offered her a bright smile.

"So, do you usually go after the shorter guys?" He laughed as she smacked him in the shoulder. Her face scrunched up and tinged slightly red with embarrassment.

"I didn't mean anything other than him getting me some new tools, _Michelangelo_." She huffed and slapped him with the towel before she began to dry the dishes. Don rolled his eyes to poked Mikey playfully as he stood up.

"Don't tease her too badly, Mikey. You'll end up with a broken nose. Again."

"Do we even _have_ noses? It's more like a snout or beak or something, right? Only softer, I guess."

Don raised an eyeridge at his brother and shrugged, "I'm not going to get into specifics this early in the morning. I'll leave you two too it then. I'll be upstairs studying if any of you need me."

"Don't study too hard! I don't want to peel your face off the inside of any more books." Mikey called after Don as he left the room and walked upstairs. Don didn't reply.

Once the dishes were finished, Leo and Raph reappeared in the kitchen, long coils of rope hung off Raph's shoulder. Grandma Pinako eyed the ropes with curiosity,

"Going exploring, boys? I've heard from Alphonse what you all found earlier. I'm coming with, I may be old but I'm not one to turn down a hike."

"Er…" Leo looked from the ropes and back to Pinako, "Are you sure, ma'am? I don't want to bother you." He shifted around nervously and Raph slapped him on the back.

"If the old broad wants to go, let her." Raph laughed at his brothers ruffled expression and Grandma Pinako gave them an amused look.

"We'll leave now then. Do you have canteens? Growing boys need plenty of water."

They nodded and she steered them out of the house. Winry and Mikey exchanged a look and both shrugged. She moved to leave the kitchen as well but Mikey grabbed her arm,

"Hey, uh… Did you want to do anything? Everybody is out of the house so I thought we might get to know each other better and stuff. I mean, you don't _have_ too, that's cool too."

She raised an eyebrow, "Are you trying to imply something, Michelangelo?"

"It's Mikey," He let her arm go and grinned, "And yeah, I totally am. You guys wouldn't happen to have any paint or something around here, would you?"

Shaking her head, she pointed upstairs and turned around, "I don't know about that, but we have some other art supplies. They're more for drawing blueprints though. Here, I'll show you."

"Cool! You sound really smart. You helped design Ed's arm, right? That looks so wicked." He followed her up the stairs, "You're really pretty, you know. I've always liked blondes." He laughed when she turned read and flustered again. She pushed him through the door, into the room. Spare parts and rolled up blueprints littered the room. In the middle was a weathered drawing table.

"Stop doing that! I'm not like… that." She scrunched up her face and he grinned, sitting at the desk, "Why are you talking to me like this anyways?"

"I just like seeing you riled up. It's cute, " Mikey pulled a few pieces of paper out of the desk drawers, grabbed a pencil, and began to draw something, "I bet Ed thinks that it's cute too."

She slapped the back of his head in irritation and he laughed again. She huffed up and walked over to another table with spare parts scattered about and began piecing them together. Her eyes focused as she began working and shifting with the parts. Windy's mind drifted off as she worked and silence filled the room as the two of them worked on their projects.

"Oh, I'm missing a part. I'll have to go into town later to find it." She looked over at Mikey, who put down his pencil and cracked his knuckles, "Are you done then?"

"Yeah, wanna come see? It's a picture of my dad." He frowned as he passed the picture to her, "He always loved soap operas. I liked watching them with him."

Winry held the picture up and whistled impressively, "This is very good. He was a… Er, Rat then?" she gave the picture back and he nodded. She bit the inside of her cheek awkwardly, "You… you talked about him in past tense. Did he die?"

Mikey nodded again, looking pained, "Yeah… almost four months ago. He got really sick and just… died. I don't think there was anything that we could do for him." His voice was quiet, barely above a whisper.

"I'm sorry. I lost my father too… and mother. They were killed in a war, which is sad since they were doctors who were there to help people. It happened awhile ago."

"So… does it ever fade then?" Mikey asked quietly. He moved over a little on the chair and she sat next to him. She pursed her bottom lip in thought and shook her head.

"Not… not really. You just learn to live with it though. You can't be wrapped up in the past, you have to learn to move on. It's hard, but it's something that you have to do."

"Yeah, that's what I keep telling myself. It's not that easy though."

She patted his back, "It'll get better. Trust me."

"I do," Mikey gave her a small smile, "Thanks."

"No problem." She blinked at the sudden hug he gave her and grinned. Maybe her new green friend wasn't that bad after all.

* * *

"Tell me again why I brought your nagging ass with me?" Raph grumbled as he stomped ahead of his brother, irritation all over his face. Leonardo scoffed at the tone and followed to match his pace.

"You're the one acting disrespectful around Ms. Pinako. You should show more manners."

"Stop your bickering! We're not here to fight, we're here to explore. Move faster, I don't want to die of old age before I reach the top." She laughed at her dark humor and Raph joined her. At least _they_ seemed to get along. Leo increased his pace and was surprised to see that Grandma Pinako could match it. Giving her an impressed look, Raph shrugged the slipping rope up higher.

"I think we're almost there anyways. So shut your trap!" Raph barked at Leo and cleared away any old logs from the elderly woman's path. Leo helped him.

"I've lived in these parts all my life. There have never been any cliffs; it's mainly flat land around here. Most people farm in this land because of the good soil." She said as she followed the two turtles upwards, "Oh my…"

Her words died off as they cleared the trees to look upon a great cliff face that cut off their path. Several hundred feet up was no laughing matter. They gradually decreased in height on either sides as they ran onwards. Grandma Pinako shook her head in awe, "Who would have the power to do something like this? This… I've never seen anything like it."

"That's what we're here to find out." Leo said as he kneeled down and tossed a small pebble over the edge, "Edward and Alphonse didn't know what to make of it either."

"All this magic shit shouldn't exist." Raph sat along the edge with his legs dangling over, "It ain't natural."

"Maybe for your world it isn't, but for ours it is." Grandma Pinako carefully looked down and nodded, "That right there is a steep drop. This could only be made by some powerful Alchemy. Sounds like it's out of my hands now." She reached into the pocket of her dress and pulled out a small pipe and lit it, "You boys be careful now, I'd hate to see you face off the monster that made this."

Leo bowed, "Yes, ma'am. We'll be careful. I promise."

The old woman nodded as she puffed on her pipe, "Good. It would be a shame to lose such strong boys."

Raphael looked down and frowned, he didn't understand anything about Alchemy but something about these cliffs left a cold pit in his stomach that he couldn't shake. They all waited quietly, their minds and imagination sifting through the sight. So many questions, so few answers.

* * *

A shot rang out, leaving a dull ring in Ed's ears. He jumped at the noise but quickly recovered with an incredulous look at Riza Hawkeye holding a smoking barreled pistol towards her small dog, Hayate.

"You won't pee on the floor again, will you?" Her sharp eyes scolded the young dog who whimpered pathetically. Ed swore that he saw the dog's head shake in agreement, "Good. Come, then." Hayate ran over and the strict woman picked the dog up and petted him, "Dogs need to learn respect and love. It's vital to have a healthy relationship with their master. May I help you two boys?" Her piercing gaze softened at the two figures standing awkwardly outside Mustang's office.

"No, Uh… Riza, Ma'am." Ed rubbed the back of his neck, "Have you seen Mustang around? We need to talk to him."

She eyed the silent Alphonse who backed away slightly. She nodded and gave them a small smile, "He's down in the meat hall. He'll be back up shortly. How have you two been lately?"

The blonde haired woman waved towards four arm chairs, all facing each other with a small coffee table in the middle. They took their seats.

"Er…" Al turned his head towards his brother; it was the closest the suit clad boy could come to a _look_.

"We've been busy. A lot." Ed answered, "We wanted to talk about Mustang about the recent murder of that Duke Isaac Newman guy. We think that he's connected to Scar."

Riza nodded and scratched behind Hayate's ears. The dog licked her hand. "I see. Well, I've already discussed with Mustang about the similarity of the killings. I didn't research further into Newman's background. The library archive here may hold some information on him if you wanted to see it."

"Thanks, we'll look into that. How have you been? Mustang still full of himself as ever?" Ed asked. He crossed his arms, "Of course he is."

"Brother, why did you ask the question if you were just going to answer it?"

"He's still trying to enforce a law were all female personal are required to wear mini-skirts," Riza interrupted and looked slightly annoyed at the thought. "He won't let up on it."

Edward snorted, "Sounds like him. What a womanizer, you won't see _me_ chasing after women like some mangy hound."

"Any luck on the Philosophers' Stone, Fullmetal?" Mustang entered his office with a smug look. His dark eyes swept over his company and he smiled, "Or are you falling a little _short_?"

Al put an iron hand down on his brother's shoulder before he jumped up to try to pummel the Colonel, "Who are you calling short, you over pampered cocky bastard!"

Hayate sneezed and Riza patted his head, "They wanted to see you about the recent murder of Duke Isaac Newman." She stood up, holding her little dog, "I'll report back later, Colonel. Goodbye."

He waved a white gloved hand at her as she passed by and turned his attention back to the two figures in his office. He walked over and sat behind his desk, placing his feet on the surface and leaning back in his chair. Mustang was the picture of content and Edward grinded his teeth.

"So, you wanted to know more about the Duke, eh?" Mustang folded his hands and put them behind his head, "What did you want to know? Or are you not sure?"

The boys stood up and sat across from the Colonel. Edward passed him the rolled up newspaper from his red coat's inside pocket, "We found some signs of strong Alchemy near where Winry and Grandma Pinako live in Resembool. When I say _strong_, I mean that whoever it was created hundred foot cliffs out of relatively flat land. I'm thinking that the Philosophy Stone may be involved."

Mustang looked thoughtful and sat forward, putting his elbows on the desk and leaning over his folded hands, "That would explain the cliffs, and possibly why he was murdered. I was already talking with Riza about the how the murders of Newman and Scar's other victims were similar."

"We met an Ishvalan on the train back to Resembool, he was a young kid. Apparently his brother sent him from their village to take out the Duke. Something about the Duke buying their land and kicking them off of it. Losing the homes of your people would be a good motive for Scar. Maybe he personally knew the village that was ordered to be evicted." Ed theorized. His brother sat quietly, absorbing and thinking over all of the information. Alphonse was trying to piece it all together.

"Now that the Duke is dead, the funds to any eviction is cut. It's out of our hands and not our problem. If you're still worried about those cliffs, you should look around them again. Maybe you can find clues." Mustang shrugged, "I have other things to do."

"Like what! Charm women? Because I bet that sure keeps you busy."

"You're right. It does. Many women, I need a lot of time to accommodate them all." Mustang smiled arrogantly at Edward's irritation, "You could use a girl yourself, Fullmetal. Hard to find one shorter than yourself though, I hope that you don't mind taller women." He laughed at Ed's anger and Al gripped his brother's arm and steered him out of the office before another fight ensued.

"Thank you for the help, Colonel. We'll get back to you if we find anything." Al promised as he pushed his huffy brother out of the room.

"Like hell we will! I'm not going to give reports to such a lazy, egotistical, moronic moron!" Ed ranted as his brother pulled him out of the office, "And I'm NOT SHORT!"

* * *

A/N- I have been told that less is more and so I'm sticking by that. I don't want to actual wording of the story to sound clouded or long winded, so I'm working on that. I've been visiting or whatever to re-read on the personalities of the Fullmetal Alchemist characters. It's been too long since I've seen the series or read the manga! Ah! Anyways, I can't stand writing Raph's accent anymore. Heh heh heh. So I took that out, as you can see I've also made some major plot changes which will eventually come together. Hopefully.

A/A/N- Any constructive critisism, advice, or just encouragement is welcomed and loved! I haven't looked at this story for a long time so I apologize ahead of time if it sounds blotchy or odd. I'm working on it. This is the first story I've ever written and I'm going to finish it! Once again, any question, concerns, or anything you can think of would be just great. Don't hesitate on telling me anything! I can totally handle it. Heh heh heh. Thank you for reading again and I hope to hear some feedback.


End file.
